


Le Prix du Choix

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Betrayal, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Conquest Alternative, Conquest Universe, Conquest!Kamui, Drama, Evil dad, F/M, Family, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Gen, Kamui and Takumi aren't related, Kidnapping, Love, Manipulation, Multi, Revelation Spoilers, Romance, Step-siblings, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, War, dragon - Freeform, twin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative à l'histoire de Conquête. Le prince Takumi a été capturé à Cheve. Kamui, chaque fois qu'elle pense a lui, sent son cœur se déchirer. Elle sait que Garon va le faire exécuter. Et elle refuse de laisser cela arriver. Quitte à trahir plus ou moins sa famille de Nohr, elle ne laissera personne tuer le jeune archer. Est-il vraiment trop tard pour réparer des liens brisés?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.  
> Genres: Il y en a pas mal  
> Pairings: KamuixTakumi et LeoxSakura  
> Personnages: Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), Takumi, Léo, Elise, Sakura, Odin, Jakob, Xander. Beaucoup en définitive.  
> Note: C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais (j'aime trop Takumi) mais je fais une fic dessus.

Elle se forçait à rester de marbre. C'était un inconnu, même s'il s'agissait de son frère de sang. Elle ne le connaissait pas et il avait tenté de la tuer (plusieurs fois). Elle avait sa part de responsabilités mais elle était persuadée d'agir pour le mieux, pour le bien des deux pays.

_Pour la paix._

_Pour arrêter Garon._

_Pour le bien de tous._

Mais c'était si douloureux, peut-être que ça l'aurait été moins si elle n'avait pas su la vérité -qu'elle avait été enlevé- mais dans ce cas, aurait-elle épargné tant de gens?Aurait-elle le cœur tordu en voyant le mal infligé aux gens d'Hoshido? Serait-elle plus froide et indifférente? Non, elle n'aimait pas tuer, elle le savait mais sa culpabilité serait sans doute moins forte. D'ailleurs si elle n'avait rien su, si elle n'avait pas été emmené à la capitale...la reine Mikoto -sa mère- serait toujours de ce monde et l'invasion ne serait pas possible car le bouclier n'aurait pas été détruit.

Elle eut la nausée à cette pensée. Elle se sentait sale, malade, souillée. Elle savait que rien ne pardonnerait son geste. C'était de sa faute si Hoshido était envahie, si tant de personnes mourraient. Si sa famille biologique était ravagée, sans pouvoir même faire son deuil.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé...ou si peu. Elle avait pourtant si mal quand ce souvenir la hantait.

Aurait-elle eu les larmes aux yeux en repensant à la colère et à la douleur dans les yeux de Takumi quand il lui disait qu'ils auraient pu être une famille, tous ensemble.

C'est ce qu'ils auraient du être...depuis des années. Depuis toujours.

Elle aurait du être à ses côtés, le protégeant...mais elle l'avait affronté et capturé. Elle l'avait blessé et trahi.

Il avait tenté de battre en retraite, même malgré les archers qui le visaient (préférant sans doute la mort à la reddition), mais elle l'avait plaqué au sol et Camilla l'avait aidé à l'attacher. Ses cris et ses injures résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles...son regard rougi de larmes et brillant de haine était gravé dans son esprit. C'est de sa faute si il en était arrivé là...si il avait voulu aller jusque là.

Quand il avait été relevé et entraîné, il l'avait regardé comme une inconnue...comme s'il se demandait qui elle était. La lassitude avait alors envahi son visage...et il n'avait plus rien dit. Résigné à son sort, refusant de montrer la moindre émotion, il s'était laissé emmené par les soldats, sans rien ajouter. Il n'allait pas supplier, trop fier pour cela.

* * *

Iago avait été ravi, bien évidement. Le second prince (héritier de son frère aîné) était un prisonnier plus que précieux. Et il l'avait placé à l'isolement, se chargeant de l'interroger. Tout savoir sur les protections du château, du nombres de guerriers entourant Ryoma. Des éventuels pièges dans les murs du domaine. Des cachettes éventuelles pour ses sœurs. Si Ryoma avait un héritier, et si oui où était cet enfant.

_Et il n'avait pas hésiter à utiliser la force pour le faire parler._

_La torture physique, comme la mentale._

Kamui attendait, le cœur battant douloureusement. Une angoisse terrible le torturait. Elle avait voulu aller voir et avait entendit un cri de douleur. Les gardes ne l'avait pas laissé entrer dans la tente, Iago craignant qu'elle le perturbe le prisonnier. Et elle avait du rebrousser chemin, le cœur déchiré. Surtout quand on nouveau cri avait retenti, la faisant se tendre, lui retournant l'estomac.

_"Je suis désolée Takumi._

_Tellement désolée._

_Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là."_

Cela la torturait, elle ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. Elle repensait sans cesse aux quelques jours dans Hoshido, à la capitale pleine de monde où chacun semblait si heureux, au bonheur de sa famille d'origine, et à la méfiance de son petit frère...son regard caramel si froid, sa colère quand leur mère était morte. Finalement, elle lui avait donné raison. C _omment était-il quand il était jeune? L'aimait-il avant qu'elle soit enlevé? Et elle? L'aimait-elle? Oui probablement._

Une petite voix se fit entendre dans sa tête, railleuse et narquoise. Sa conscience probablement. _A quoi t'attendais-tu quand tu l'as capturé? Qu'il ne subirait rien? C'est un peu tard pour avoir des regrets. C'était évident que Iago se chargerait de lui. C'est évident que son destin est scellé. Quelle sœur merveilleuse tu es._

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, alors le capturer semblait la meilleur option, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir devant tout le monde, c'était impossible. Et quand il avait fait en sorte d'être la cible des archers, voulant clairement être abattu, elle avait eu si peur. _Était-elle si horrible...une si horrible sœur...pour l'avoir pousser à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il préfère la mort à la capture? Qu'il préfère mourir que voir son royaume envahi_?

Elle n'avait fait, depuis son fatidique choix, que lui confirmer encore et encore qu'il avait raison à son sujet. Une guerre. Des morts. Des massacres perpétrés par Nohr. Elle avait tué ses amis, ses protecteurs...elle lui avait probablement brisé le cœur. Et elle savait que rien ne pourrait effacer ce qu'elle avait fait à Chève.

 _«Pourquoi fallait-il que tu choisisses Nohr? Nous aurions pu être une famille! Pourquoi?»_ Il pleurait. A bout de forces. Ses amis étaient morts. Il avait échoué à protéger son pays. Il avait été trahi par sa propre sœur. Sa fierté était brisée. Son cœur était ravagé. Son désespoir devant son pays envahi, sa rage et sa souffrance... tout cela l'avait poussé à tenter de se jeter de la muraille. Pour ne pas être un otage. Par sa faute...elle était la seule et unique fautive.

«Je suis désolée Takumi...tellement désolée.»

_Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle voulait._

Elle était si soulagée de ne pas avoir de souvenirs de lui.

 _Mais aurait-elle choisi Nohr si elle avait gardé ses souvenirs de sa petite enfance à Hoshido?_ _Si elle s'était souvenu de son amour pour ses frères et soeurs de sang?_ Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait fait ce choix même après s'être souvenu du meurtre de son père par Garon et son enlèvement. Mais elle savait qu'elle était une sœur horrible et indigne. Qu'elle faisait souffrir sa famille qui voulait juste être réunie, qui l'aimait et qui avait attendu son retour pendant des années.

Elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de les connaître maintenant, elle doutait qu'ils veuillent lui parler, _ou qu'ils veuillent la voir, tout simplement._ Surtout après la capture de Takumi...et au fond de son cœur, elle craignait que Garon ne le fasse exécuter. Publiquement. En face de l'armée Hoshidienne, sous les yeux de Ryoma et Hinoka...par simple provocation, par simple étalage de puissance.

Peut-être même par sa propre main?

Elle ne pourrait jamais...elle ne pourrait pas...mais il la forcerait, Xander la forcerait...on la menacerait, on lui ferait du chantage pour qu'elle le fasse.

Il en était capable, il était si cruel. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une boule serra sa gorge. Takumi ne méritait pas de mourir, il méritait d'être heureux...il n'aurait pas du souffrir comme ça. Il aurait du...

* * *

«Grande Sœur?» Élise se tenait à l'entrée de sa tente. Léo était derrière elle, son livre magique sous le bras. Elle écarquille les yeux et se précipita vers elle, suivi par son frère «Tu pleures?

\- C'est à cause du prince Hoshidien?

\- …» Elle eut un sanglot désespéré. _Qu'est-ce que Iago pouvait bien lui faire maintenant? Dans que état était-il?_ Iago ne le tuerait pas, Garon le voulait vivant mais il pouvait le torturer, le briser... «Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne le connais pas, je n'ai pas grandi avec lui mais...C'est mon petit frère.

\- Ne sois pas triste.» Elise s'approcha, lui faisant un câlin. «Je comprends. Iago est juste un horrible monstre.

\- Élise.» Réprimanda Léo, croisant les bras.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les joues gonflées «Quoi tu sais que c'est vrai!

\- Évites de le dire haut et fort dans le camps. Xander n'aimerait pas t'entendre dire de telles choses, et Père pourrait te punir.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne vais pas mentir.» Elise se tourna vers sa grande sœur «Iago est sortit de la tente où le prince est prisonnier. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux. Ce sale type est occupé avec grand frère et grande sœur pour les deux prochaines heures.»

Kamui se leva, sa main dans les cheveux d'Élise retombant à son côté. «Je vais aller le voir.

\- On viens avec toi. On fera le guet. Mais on écoutera pas ce que vous dites, promis!

\- Élise!» Protesta Léo, roulant des yeux «Il n'y a pas besoin de...» Mais il cessa de protester «Très bien. Mais Kamui, tu ne peux pas l'aider. Es-tu certaine que tu veux le voir? Tu ne pourras pas le soigner ou le sauver.

\- Je veux...le voir. J'ai besoin de le voir.»

* * *

C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait craint. Il était attaché par les chevilles et les poignet. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et emmêles autour de sa tête (ils étaient plus longs qu'elle avait cru). Il était à genoux, la tête basse, mais restait d'une immobilité parfaite. Trop digne et trop fier pour s'écrouler. Son arrivée lui fit lever la tête, et ses sourcils se froncèrent avec colère. Des bleus marbraient son visage, sa lèvre et son nez saignaient et une de ses épaules semblait démise. Des marques autour de son cou montraient la torture qu'il avait vécu. Des traces de sang marquaient ses vêtements. Sa cheville droite formait un angle inquiétant.

Comme s'il avait besoin d'un exutoire, il cracha «Ho. Tu es venue savourer le spectacle? Te moquer? Comme la sale raclure de Nohr que tu es?

\- Takumi...je...

\- Ne...Ne prononces pas mon nom. Tu n'en as pas le droit.» Siffla-t-il, ses yeux caramel tournant à l'or liquide sous l'effet de sa fureur. Ses lèvres pincées si fort qu'elles étaient blanchies, même malgré les coupures rouges.

 _Pourquoi lui faisait-il si peur?_ Elle retrouva son courage et murmura, doucement «J'espérais pouvoir te parler. Je...

\- Me...parler? Ou me faire avouer les choses que je n'ai pas dite à ton sbire sorcier?» U sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres, son ton railleur sonnait horriblement aux oreilles de sa sœur «Tu perds ton temps. Je préfère mourir que parler. J'emporterais tous les secrets de mon pays dans ma tombe!

\- Il n'est pas avec moi...il est sous les ordres de mon...du roi.» Elle s'empêcha à temps de l'appeler '' _ **père'**_ ', ne voulant pas déclencher une crise de rage. «Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée...que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nos deux pays.

\- Tais-toi. Traîtresse. Tu as trahi ton pays natal et ta famille. Tu as tourné le dos à ceux qui t'attendaient depuis des années, qui t'aimaient. Mère est morte pour te protéger! Et toi, tu te roules comme un petit chien aux pieds de l'homme qui l'a tué, qui a assassiné notre père, qui t'a kidnappé et lavé le cerveau.» Sa respiration semblait rauque, haletante _-avait-il des côtes cassées?_ -. «Je suppose que tu préfères être un monstre qu'un garant de la paix. Le meilleur pour les deux pays n'est pas la guerre, ou alors tu es encore plus naïve que je ne le pensais.» Il eut un rire rauque, mauvais. Ses yeux brûlèrent de rage. «Quand je penses que Yato t'a choisi...tu n'apportes que la douleur et le chagrin sur Hoshido!» Il eut une grimace de dégoût.

Elle serra les dents. «S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça..Je ne voulais pas que mère...» Elle se reprit, le cœur au bord des lèvres «Je ne voulais pas...

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi? Envahir Hoshido? Blesser gravement les protecteurs de Sakura, brisant son cœur? Tuer _ **mes**_ propres amis? Me capturer pour que que le monstre que tu appelles un père me fasse exécuter en public? Devant l'armée de mon frère, probablement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

\- Ha. Je ne crains pas la mort. Je suis prêt à mourir pour mon pays. Si cela permet à Ryoma de gagner...j'irais rejoindre mère.» Ses yeux brillaient. _Se retenait-il de pleurer ou avait-il une légère fièvre?_ Il reprit, non moins hargneusement, comme s'il cherchait un exutoire à sa situation et à sa douleur «D'ailleurs...ça t'arrange bien qu'elle soit morte hein? Il n'y a plus de bouclier pour t'empêcher de tuer des Hoshidiens! Pour empêcher Garon de nous voler des terres.» Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Sa respiration s'accéléra. «Tu l'as fêté avec ta raclure de famille nohrienne?»

Elle avait envie de vomir, les mots la frappant comme une série de gifles de plus en plus violentes, incapable de se justifier devant cette rage bien compréhensible «Je ne voulais pas...je sais qu'il l'a tué...mais...je...» Il avait nié mais elle savait que c'était faux mais tout le monde disait que ce n'était pas vrai, ses frères et sœurs les premiers...elle n'arrivait pas à y croire mais... «Je...Je sais qu'il est responsable.

\- Vraiment? Alors pourquoi as-tu rejoint Nohr, pourquoi es-tu retourné auprès de son assassin? As-tu déjà pensé que chaque bataille gagnée par ton pays..» il cracha ce mot avec tout le venin qui était en lui «...était possible parce qu'elle était morte? Tout tes succès parce qu'elle n'est plus là pour défendre le pays qu'elle aimait tant. Le pays que tu es en train de détruire **pour faire plaisir à l'homme qui l'a tué**.» Il avait crié la dernière phrase, ses yeux brillants d'une multitude de sentiments. _Rage. Douleur. Chagrin. Trahison. Haine. Souffrance._

Kamui ferma les yeux, la douleur la frappant de plein fouet. Elle se souvenait de sa mère, de l'amour dans ses yeux. Du chagrin dans sa voix quand elle parlait des années de séparation. «Je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi.» Elle avait élevé la fratrie, elle était plus leur mère qu'elle ne serait jamais la sienne. Et ils avaient perdu ça. _Par sa faute._ Elle se mordit la lèvre. Et sentit quelque chose qui coulait sur sa joue, elle pleurait...devant lui.

_Elle voulait se persuader qu'elle agissait pour le mieux._

_Mais..._

_Mais..._

Takumi la regarda, son regard devenant indéfinissable «Non tu ne le sais pas. Comme tu ne sais pas combien elle a pleuré ton absence, combien elle a souffert d'être séparé de toi, année après année. Mais je pense que tu ne t'en soucies pas.» Il soupira, soudain très las. «Laisses moi. Laisses moi en paix. Je veux être seul. Avant que ton monstre d'associé magicien ne revienne...avant que sa torture ne reprenne.»

Kamui se leva, se sentant malade. Elle aurait voulu dire tant de choses. Mais elle en était incapable. Chaque accusation l'acculait et elle ne pouvait trouver une réponse. «Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mon frère...mais je suis désolée. Tellement désolée qu'on en soit arrivé là.» Elle tourna les talons après un dernier regard, sachant que Iago allait revenir bientôt puisqu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse satisfaisante. «Dans trois jours, un nouvel assaut sera effectué sur un fort...d'après les informations, Sakura s'est certainement réfugiée là-bas. Si tel est le cas, elle sera capturée, comme toi. Elle n'est pas aussi importante que toi...elle ne sera pas torturée ou tuée. Je ferais de mon mieux pour la protéger, je te le promets.»

Les yeux de l'archer s'écarquillèrent. Il prit une inspiration, comme pour se retenir de crier, et soupira, doucement, avant de baisser les yeux et de dire d'une voix basse et lasse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même davantage qu'à elle «J'avais raison depuis le début. Ma sœur est morte depuis longtemps. Nous avons attendu si longtemps pour rien. Mère est morte pour rien.» Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, aucune accusation, dans ces paroles, juste un constatation.

Et Kamui crut entendre son cœur se briser.

* * *

 

_**A Suivre** _

* * *

 


	2. Passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pouvait-elle laisser Takumi être exécuter?  
> Non.  
> C'était au dessus de ses forces, elle ne pourrait jamais.

Elle n'arrivait pas à avaler son repas, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Des images de ses actions se répétaient dans son esprit. Demain, demain ils se mettraient en route pour le camps où se trouvait Garon et là, Takumi serait...

… _.Dans quel était était-il maintenant?_

Elle savait que son père n'avait aucun intérêt à le garder en vie. Aucun. Il voulait s'emparer du royaume d'Hoshido, le second prince était un obstacle à cela. Sakura pouvait toujours être sauvée par le mariage avec un de ses frères. Comme Hinoka. Et ça la rendait malade d'y penser, même si Xander et Léo ne leurs feraient pas de mal. Mais Takumi et Ryoma...Garon voudrait les tuer, sans aucun doute. Et il le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Cruellement.

Léo leva les yeux de son livre, reposant son verre vide, la couvant d'un regard doux et inquiet «Tu ne manges pas? Ta nourriture va refroidir. Il faut que tu te nourrisses. Tu vas être affaiblie sinon.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas faim. Je...

\- Tu penses encore à ton frère?»

 _Comment ne pas y penser? Comment jouer les ignorantes?_ Elle ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à son petit frère, si désespéré, si impuissant. Il voulait juste sa famille, il voulait protéger son pays. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Et elle l'avait détruit. Sa famille qui avait attendu son retour tant d'années, qui l'aimait...elle avait tout gâché. Et elle détruisait cette paix à laquelle il aspirait tant. Il ne pouvait même pas faire son deuil.

_«Nous aurions pu être une famille.»_

_«Ma sœur est morte depuis longtemps.»_

_«Nous avons attendu et espéré des années en vain»_

_«Mère est morte pour rien.»_

Elle inspira profondément. _Quel genre de monstre était-elle exactement?_ Elle prit une inspiration, serrant les poings «Léo. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Quoi?» Il écarquilla les yeux «Non. Hors de question. On va avoir de terribles ennuis! Et...

\- Je t'en prie, aides-moi à le sauver. Je t'en supplie.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le relâcher, on saura que c'est toi, ce sera plus qu'évident. Tout le monde le saura, surtout s'il réapparaît rapidement en face.» il tendit la main «Écoute, je sais ce que tu ressens, je le devines très bien. Tu ne veux pas qu'il meure...» il se mordit la lèvre «Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Et si on ne le relâchait pas?

\- ...Quoi?

\- On pourrait l'emmener dans le plan astral. Il y a des chambres là-bas. On le soignerait et on l'enfermerait jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Iago ne peut pas aller dans le château après tout. Personne n'y reste longtemps à cause du roi, même Xander et Camilla n'y vont pas souvent. Puisqu'on ne veut pas qu'il le découvre.» _Cela avait été déjà assez difficile de convaincre ses aînés de ne rien dire à leur père à ce sujet._ Et quand la guerre serait finit, que Garon aurait révélé sa véritable identité, sa vrai nature...tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Le prince blond fit la moue «Hum.

\- Je sais que tes protecteurs sont discrets et peuvent faire diversion sans se faire voir. Faire croire à une attaque.

\- Écoutes...» il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une _**très**_ mauvaise idée. Elle allait avoir des problèmes mais elle avait également raison: ni leur père, ni Iago ne pouvait entrer dans le plan Astral...le prince Takumi y serait en sécurité et ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, il ne serait pas exécuté non plus par leur père. Et Kamui arrêterait d'être aussi malheureuse. Mais le nombre de précautions à prendre serait immense. Il fronça soudain les sourcils «Cependant si on le sauve, ça sera plus difficile de protéger la jeune princesse Sakura. Cela serait terriblement suspect.

\- _**Il**_ veut que tu l'épouse non?» Elle serra le poing «Tu ne lui feras pas de mal au moins, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et tu pourras la protéger et justifier ton attitude par ce qui a été décidé. Au moins, il ne la marie pas à un vieil opportuniste avide de richesses.» Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait dans ce cas.

Léo souleva une nouvelle objection «Et que fait-on pour Xander et Camilla? Ils peuvent aller au plan Astral eux.

\- ….Ils n'y vont pas souvent, ils n'aiment pas ça. Et puis...j'ai une seconde chambre dans ma maison dans l'arbre. Ils respectent assez mon intimité pour ne pas me déranger dans cette demeure quand ils viennent. Je n'aurais qu'à enfermer Takumi dans la chambre non utilisée. Ils n'iront pas fouiller. Et Lilith m'aidera.

\- D'accord. D'accord. Mais tu m'en devras une.» Répliqua son petit frère, passant une main dans ses cheveux. «Ne dis rien à Élise pour le moment, elle pourrait vendre la mèche, par accident.» Il se leva et déclara «Je vais avertir Odin et Niles. Récupère l'arc de ton frère (tu l'as récupéré non?)...et rejoins moi à minuit près de la tente où il est enfermé.

\- D'accord. Merci Léo.

\- Minuit pile. Pas une minute avant ou après. Tout doit se jouer à la minute près. Et avertit ton dragon de compagnie.

\- Elle s'appelle Lilith.

\- Oui oui.»

* * *

_Il n'y avait rien._

_Tout était sombre._

_Elle entendit un grognement. Sourd. Menaçant. Terrible. Accusateur. Elle se retourna et se retrouve devant un dragon. Un dragon argenté. Sa forme draconique. Comme si cette part d'elle s'était séparée d'elle pour lui faire face. Comme pour lui faire passer un message._

_Rage. C'était tout ce qui brillait dans les yeux de la dragonne. Qui découvrit ses crocs, furieuse._

_-Encore une fois-_

_«Que veux-tu me dire?» chuchota la jeune fille._

_La patte se leva et voulut la frapper. Elle évita à temps. Mais le coup ressemblait plus à une tentative de gifle qu'à un geste pour tuer._

_«Qu'ai-je fait pour te mettre aussi en colère? Ne sommes-nous pas la même personne?»_

_La créature rugit, ses ailes écartées. Furieuse. Colérique._

_«Je ne comprends pas.»_

_L'animal lui jeta un coup d'œil dégoûte et se détourna, froidement._

_«Attends...que voulais-tu?»_

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve (si souvent depuis son choix). Jakob se tenait près d'elle. «C'est l'heure votre altesse. Il est presque minuit.»

Elle se leva en vitesse, et appela Lilith. Celle-ci apparut «C'est le moment mon amie.

\- Très bien.» Elle la regarda «C'est une bonne décision.» Sa voix semblait étrange. Mais Kamui n'y prit pas garde, son amie parlant parfois par énigmes depuis qu'elle avait prit cette forme.

Elle ceignit son épée, et prit l'arc divin à la main. Et sortit, suivit par Jakob et Lilith. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin -le travail de Niles probablement-, et arrivèrent rapidement à la tente où Takumi était retenu. «Mais...» Les soldats étaient étendus au sol, sans conscience.

«Ils sont...

\- ..endormis ma dame.» Rassura son majordome en souriant «Une idée d'Odin.»

\- Celui-ci sortit de la tente «Ha vous êtes là. J'espère que votre dragon est prêt à ouvrir le passage, la relève ne va pas tarder.»

Elle entra, suivit par ses amis. «Takumi!»

Son état était encore pire. Il saignait de multiples plaies. Et il était inconscient. Le sorcier ouvrit la porte «Il est salement blessé. J'espère que tu as prévu de quoi le soigner.

\- Je...Je crois. Jakob a des compétences médicales.»

Celui-ci terminait de trancher les cordes qui retenaient les poignets et les chevilles du jeune prince. Et se releva en le soutenant. Odin s'empressa d'aller l'aider. «Vite ma dame. Le seigneur Léo ne pourra pas occuper votre grand frère longtemps. Et Niles va devoir partir quand la relève arrivera.»

Lilith s'illumina et, dans un flash, ils se retrouvèrent dans le château astral. Juste devant la maison dans l'arbre. Les deux hommes soutinrent le prince jusqu'à la chambre inoccupée. Puis Odin repartit, allant rejoindre son maître pour n'attirer aucuns soupçons.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de son petit frère «Jakob...

\- Ma dame, retournez aussi au camps. Mon absence ne sera pas suspecte. La votre le sera en revanche. Revenez ici demain. Je reste avec lui. Revenez avec Kaze la prochaine fois, il pourra veiller sur lui.

\- Ne le laisses pas mourir...

\- Il n'est pas en danger de mort. Iago ne voulait pas le tuer.»

Elle retourna au camps, remerciant Lilith encore une fois, et arriva dans sa tente. Elle retira rapidement ses vêtements sombre et les rangea, se laissant tomber sur le lit. «Tout ira bien» Et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _La dragonne était encore là. Mais le rêve était différent cette fois. La créature gronda. Et se détourna,_ s _emblant se dissiper dans l'obscurité. Kamui voulut la suivre, courant de toute ses forces, comme attirée par un aimant. Bientôt, elle distingua un cerisier en fleurs, et une femme assise dessous. Sa gorge se serra «Mère...» Elle voulut crier, se précipiter, mais sa bouche était horriblement sèche et ses pieds collés au sol. «Maman...»_

_Sa part draconique baissa la tête, et la femme leva une main pour caresser ses écailles blanches, un tendre sourire aux lèvres «Ma chère enfant...tu es devenue si forte. Si belle.» Un ronronnement -venant du dragon- se fit entendre. La scène était si paisible. Une scène de famille. Qui n'arriverait jamais dans la réalité. Des enfants semblèrent soudain surgir de derrière l'arbre. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, et une petite Sakura tenant à peine sur ses frêles jambes. L'âge qu'ils avaient quand elle avait été enlevée? Ils entourèrent la dragonne qui, dans un grondement tendre, frotta sa tête contre chacun d'eux, affectueusement._

_La scène dégageait un tel amour._

_La créature mythique remarqua alors Kamui et se plaça lentement entre les humains et elle. Comme pour protéger la famille d'Hoshido. Elle rugit, ses ailes battant l'air et la princesse de Nohr fut éjectée dans l'obscurité._

_Et pour la première fois, Kamui entendit une voix si semblable à la sienne, qui résonna dans son esprit dans un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension._

**_«Pourquoi?»_ **

* * *

«LAISSEZ MOI ENTRER FELICIA!»

Elle se réveilla d'un coup, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les images de son rêve se dissipèrent dans une sensation de profond malaise «Qu...quoi?»

Xander fit alors irruption dans la tente de sa sœur et stoppa net. «Tu es là. Tu dormais?» Il ne semblait pas troublé. Alors qu'il venait de faire d'une goujaterie totale. Il prit finalement mesure de son attitude et parût enfin embarrassé «Je pensais...»

Elle s'entoura des couvertures. «Oui. Tu n'es pas gêné d'entrer comme ça. Que puis-je pour toi? Si cela ne peut attendre que je m'habille.» railla-t-elle, agacée d'avoir été réveillé si brutalement.

Il eut le bon goût de rougir. «Le prince Takumi s'est volatilisé. Iago pense que tu as une responsabilités là-dedans. Père le pensera aussi. Sans aucun doute. Je suis venu m'assurer que tu étais innocente. Si tel n'est pas le cas, je devrais sévir.

\- Je n'ai pas quitté ma tente. Peut-être s'est il évadé par lui-même?

\- Dans son état? Peu probable. Il pouvait à peine bouger.

\- Ravie de voir que tu approuves la torture imposée à mon frère.» railla Kamui, en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, priant pour que Léo et ses serviteurs ne vendent pas la mèche. Elle avait confiance en eux. Mais Léo pouvait craquer sous la pression et si Iago ordonnait la torture de ses hommes? Elle ne voulait pas être responsables de cela.

Xander leva les yeux au ciel «Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'approuves pas cela.» Il soupira «Père va être furieux.

\- On n'y peut rien. Des ninjas ont du le libérer.

\- Probablement.» Mais son regard était empli de doutes. «Tu me jures que tu n'as rien à y voir?»

Elle haussa un sourcil «A moins d'être somnambule, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu es allé le voir hier. Et tu pleurais.» Attaqua le prince blond, qui avait eu vent de cela grâce à Péri «N'aurais-tu fait preuve de pitié en le sauvant et le rendant à son pays?

\- Avant de m'accuser...as-tu des preuves?» Elle le jaugea, soudain furieuse qu'il l'accuse (même s'il avait raison) sans rien pour appuyer cette accusation. «Sors d'ici que je m'habille!»

Il tourna les talons «Rejoins nous dans la tente de commandement. La perte de ce captif de marque est terrible. Père avait des projets le concernant!

\- Oui je m'en doute. L'exécuter en public!»

Xander grimaça «C'est la guerre petite sœur» et il sortit.

* * *

Elle entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Pas besoin de la fermer à clé. Son petit frère était trop faible pour s'enfuir et il ne pourrait même pas quitter le plan astral. Il était allongé dans le lit, des bandages sur ses blessures et des attelles sur son bras et sa cheville. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et détourna la tête. Elle s'assit près du lit et fit d'une voix douce «Bonjour Takumi.

\- ...

\- Takumi?» fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. «J'ai dit bonjour!

\- J'ai entendu.» marmonna-t-il. Il détourna la tête, regardant le mur. Il semblait las, trop épuisé pour se mettre en colère apparemment. «Que veux-tu? Te réjouir de me garder captif? Si tu crois que m'avoir sauvé...

\- Te dire que tu es en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Et j'aimerais parler.

\- Si tu veux des nouvelles de la famille, j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir comment ils vont ces derniers jours.» Railla-t-il, moins mordant qu'à l'ordinaire cependant.

Le cœur serré, elle chuchota «Le fort où est Sakura sera attaqué demain.» Elle voulut lui prendre la main mais il la retira, faiblement. «Elle sera capturée. Mais rassures-toi, elle sera bien traitée.

\- Ha. Comment moi je l'ai été peut-être?

\- Elle n'a pas ton importance. Elle sera un otage.» Elle préféra ne pas lui dire que leur jeune sœur serait mariée à Léo le lendemain de sa capture. Inutile de lui briser le cœur...ou de le paniquer. Il devait se reposer.

Il la regarda, d'un air indéchiffrable; «Sais-tu combien elle a pleuré quand tu as choisi Nohr? Cette sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaître, qu'elle rêvait de connaître...l'a trahi cruellement juste après la mort de leur mère.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

\- Si, tu mérites de l'entendre toi aussi.

\- Non. Je savais que tu ne voulais que ça, rentrer à Nohr. Je le sentais et j'avais raison. Pour une fois, je pense que j'aurais préféré avoir tord. Pour le bonheur de mes deux sœurs.»

Elle ferma les yeux. Il s'était méfié dès le début. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Et il avait eu raison, elle les avait abandonné, trahi pour le pays qui l'avait arrachée à eux, qui avait tué leur mère. Et il venait de confirmer qu'elle ne serait jamais sa sœur à ses yeux.

«Pardon Takumi.»

Il soupira. Il ne cria pas que ses excuses ne signifiaient plus rien. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de laisser passer un silence «Je me souviens de toi tu sais. J'avais trois ans mais je m'en rappelle un peu. Tu coiffais mes cheveux avec un peigne et tu me les attachais avec un ruban de ta collection.»

C'était si soudain qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

_Essayait-il de la faire culpabiliser?_

«Je...ne me rappelle pas.»

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Et ne répondit pas.

Elle préféra le laisser.

«Je reviendrais plut tard. Reposes-toi.»

* * *

Elle avait réussi à faire épargner les protecteurs de Sakura, arguant auprès de son frère que la princesse était assez terrifiée comme ça et qu'il était inutile de la briser. Xander avait accepté, Léo ayant appuyé la demande de leur sœur, affirmant qu'elle serait plus coopérative si on ne se montrait pas trop impitoyable. Et la jeune princesse avait été emmenée dans une tente où on lui avait annoncé les projets la concernant. Elle avait pleuré -terrifiée- et appelé ses frères et sa sœur. Léo lui avait parlé, longtemps, et avait peu à peu réussi à la calmer. Avec l'aide d'Élise. Kamui arriva à la tente quand sa petite sœur en sortait «Comment va-t-elle?

\- Elle est épuisée. Et malheureuse. Apparemment le prince Takumi n'est pas retourné à Hoshido. Il est porté disparu là-bas. Ses protecteurs y sont retournés seuls, gravement blessés et incapables de dire ce qui était arrivé à leur seigneur.»

Les deux samouraïs étaient donc vivants? Elle ressentit du soulagement. Son frère avait l'air de les apprécier. Il serait heureux de les savoir en vie. Elle ne pouvait cependant dire tout de suite à Sakura qu'il était vivant. Trop d'oreilles pouvaient entendre.

«Sakura?» fit-elle en entrant dans la tente, passant devant Odin -qui semblait étrangement triste- et Niles -totalement indifférent-. Elle se sentait horriblement coupable, et savait qu'elle l'était réellement. Son sœur ne leva pas les yeux, sa main tremblante dans celle du blond. Kamui déglutit, mal à l'aise «Comment va-t-elle petit frère?»

Léo lui jeta un coup d'œil «Elle va bien...je pense.

\- Hana et Subaki vont bien?» demanda la jeune fille, serrant son bâton de soin contre elle. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle était morte de peur. Pour ses amis. «Pitié, ne leurs faites pas de mal. Je vous en supplie.

\- Oui, ils vont bien... princesse, ils sont enfermés pour le moment mais seront à nouveau avec vous dès que vous serez mon épouse. Sans leurs armes au début cependant. Je vous assure qu'ils ne sont pas blessés. Et qu'ils sont bien traités au vue de votre futur statut.»

Sakura renifla et hocha la tête. Résignée. Ou soulagée de ne pas être torturée ou tuée? Elle regarda pourtant celle qui aurait du être sa grande sœur «Où est Takumi?» Sa voix était suppliante. Brisée. Ils étaient sans doute très proches. «Pitié, dites-moi que mon frère est vivant...

\- Il a disparu de sa prison il y a deux jours. Personne ne sait où il est.» Déclara Léo, épargnant à son aînée d'avoir à mentir. «Il n'est pas mort...Xander était furieux de cette disparition.»

Le soulagement, mêlé à de la peur, se diffusa sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle trembla. «D'accord.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous forcerais en rien. Nous allons tout d'abord tisser une relation d'amitié avant, éventuellement, envisager plus.

Il se leva. Je dois y aller. Odin, tu restes ici et tu veille à son confort et son bien-être jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Donnes lui un livre, du thé, ce qu'elle désire.

\- Bien messire.

\- Kamui, tu peux lui parler autant que tu veux.» Il s'approcha et lui souffla '' _Ne la bouleverse pas_ '' et sortit, suivi de Niles.

La princesse à la chevelure de neige s'agenouilla devant sa petite sœur «Bonjour Sakura.

\- ….B...Bonjour.» Elle ne croisait pas son regard, ses doigts crispés sur son bâton de guérison.

Son aînée lui prit doucement la main, comme Léo avant elle «Tu n'es pas blessée?

\- Non.» Sa voix était si faible. Elle tremblait. Avait-elle peur d'elle? Quand elles auraient du être proches, qu'il y aurait du avoir de l'amour entre elles, de la confiance.

Elle décida de tenter quelque chose «Veux-tu voir Azura?

\- Non.» La réponse fut rapide, dites sans hésitation. «Je ne veux pas la voir. Elle nous a abandonné. Au pire moment pour nous.»

La chanteuse aurait été sans doute blessée si elle avait entendu ça, mais qu'espérait-elle? _Un câlin de bienvenue?_

«Je suis désolée ma sœur, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement. Mais je veux la paix. Je veux arrêter le conflit entre nos nations.»

Ce qui lui serra le plus le cœur ne fut pas le chagrin de Sakura mais le fait qu'elle ne la croyait pas, non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais parce qu'elle avait vu ce qu'avait fait l'armée de Nohr. Ce qu'avaient fait Hans et Iago.

«J'aimerais être seule Kamui. Je dois devenir la femme du prince de Nohr demain, j'aimerais profiter de mes dernière heures comme princesse d'Hoshido seule. Je veux faire une prière à Mère.»

_Cela faisait mal._

_Mais qu'espérait-elle?_

«Pardon petite sœur.» Elle se leva et sortit, lâchant doucement «Je ne voulais pas tout ça.»

* * *

«Pardon?» Takumi tenta de se redresser en positon assise et y parvint, difficilement. «Qu'as-tu dis exactement?

\- Je vais te peigner les cheveux. Tu ne peux pas le faire avec une attelle sur ton bras droit et ton poignet. Et ton épaule est trop douloureuse pour que tu fasses un geste comme ça.» Elle avait l'objet en main et observait son petit frère comme on regarderait un fauve près à mordre.

Il la fixa, inspira profondément. «Tu plaisantes? Pourquoi j'accepterais?

\- Parce que quand on a des cheveux comme les tiens, on doit les brosser souvent. Ou ils seront un paquet de nœuds. Ce serait dommage qu'ils soient abîmés.»

Il serra les dents, pesant le pour et le contre (ses précieux cheveux...laisser la traîtresse s'en occuper...) et souffla «Très bien.» Mais il restait tendu, comme s'il craignait un piège, une attaque.

Elle s'assit derrière lui et passa le peigne ouvragé dans les long cheveux d'argent, dénoués par Jakob quand celui-ci avait appliqué les soins. Les mèches étaient douces, soyeuses, une merveille. Elle se sentait presque jalouse.

«S...Sakura va bien? Tu as dit qu'il y aurait une attaque de l'endroit où elle se trouvait...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Nous ne sommes même pas encore à la frontière.»

Il grimaça «Elle était venue avec moi, pour soigner les blessés. Elle veut devenir une prêtresse, comme mère. Je l'avais laissé là-bas, dans cette ville sympathisant avec Hoshido, pour sa protection.

\- Tu as eu raison, elle aurait pu être blessée à Chève.

\- ...Comment va-t-elle?

\- Effrayée. Mais elle va bien. Elle est sous la responsabilité de mon frère.» Elle décida de lâcher le pavé, et choisit ses mots «...Pè...Le roi Garon pense la marier à Léo.»

Inutile de lui dire -pour le moment- que ce serait fait d'ici quelques heures. Il fallait encore le ménager.

Il se crispa. Mais ne hurla pas, ne se débattit pas «Ho...Un plan pour s'emparer d'Hoshido légalement? En tuant les princes et mariant de force les princesses aux deux de Nohr?» Railla-t-il, dégoulinant de mépris.

«Takumi...Léo ne lui fera aucun mal, je te le promets.»

Il ne répondit pas, muré dans un silence glacial. Elle continua sa tâche, sentant sa colère qu'il n'exprimait pourtant pas.

«Vas-tu arriver à vivre avec ce que tu as fait à Chève? Arrives-tu à dormir?

\- Takumi...

\- Arrives-tu à te regarder dans le miroir quand tu penses à ce que tu as fait à ta famille?» Il se retourna vers elle, un mélange de colère et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable brillant dans ses yeux caramel «Es-tu seulement honnête quand tu dis que tu te soucies de nous?

\- Je...Bien entendu.

\- Si tu le dis...» Railla l'argenté.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, laissant Kamui finir son ouvrage, elle sortit un ruban de sa poche et le posa dans la main de son cadet «Si tu veux les attacher...»

Takumi baissa les yeux sur la main droite de la jeune fille«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?» Il désigna la longue cicatrice qui barrait la peau. Rose et ancienne mais bien visible.

\- Je ne me souviens plus. Ça doit faire des années.

\- Cela ne vient pas du temps où tu vivais avec nous. Hinoka avait été surprise par cette marque me l'a dit, c'était avant que tu nous trahisses.» Il haussa les épaules «Pas que je me soucis de cela. Mais j'apprécierais que les fautes commises par ta famille de Nohr ne soient pas rejetées par eux sur nous, ta _**vraie**_ famille.»

Elle se mordit la lèvre «Je n'ai jamais dit que...

\- Père n'a jamais levé la main sur nous. Mère non plus.

\- Je te crois...» Elle regarda sa main «Peut-être le résultat d'un accident.

\- Bien entendu, ce n'est pas de leur faute. Ce n'est _**jamais**_ de leur faute. N'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne vais pas les blâmer pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas.

\- Et pourtant tu es retournée à Garon alors que tu te souvenais parfaitement qu'il avait tué notre père. Et qu'il t'avait enlevé.»

Kamui serra les poings «Pourquoi ramènes-tu toujours tout à eux?

\- Parce que tu les défends sans cesse.

\- Xander n'aurait jamais fait ça.»

Takumi entoura une mèche argenté de sa chevelure autour de son index gauche. «Obstines toi, crois ce que tu veux. Bien que je n'accuse pas spécialement le prince.» Il se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers «Le fait est que ça ressemble à une marque faite à force de se faire taper violemment sur la main.

\- Q...Quoi?

\- Parce que tu tenais mal les couverts de Nohr, trop habituée aux baguettes peut-être? Et qui aurait pu le faire? Sinon ceux qui s'occupaient de toit?

\- Je...» Kamui ramena sa main marquée contre elle, la tenant de l'autre, le cœur soudain battant, une nausée la prenant. Sa mémoire lui montra la silhouette d'un homme tenant une règle en fer dans les mains. Une vague de la peur, sans doute celle qu'elle avait eu à l'époque, la frappa avant que l'objet ne heurte sa main si fort que celle-ci se mit à saigner. Elle n'entendit pas les reproches mais elle eut une réminiscence de la terreur et de la douleur, de son cri de douleur et de ses larmes. Les images semblèrent plus nettes et elle crut voir une assiette brisée au sol et deux couverts.

Elle se leva brutalement «Je dois y aller.» Et elle sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle sans rien ajouter.

Takumi plissa les yeux «C'est une fuite ça. J'avais donc raison. Ils l'ont maltraité et elle est dans le déni, et ils lui ont fait quelque chose pour qu'elle perde la mémoire. Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir tout oublié comme ça.»

* * *

_«Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié?»_

_Elle se retourna. Un jeune garçon d'environ 13 ou 14 ans la regardait, des larmes plein les yeux. Il était vêtu d'un habit de Nohr, sa chevelure nouée en queue de cheval. Sa peau était pâle. Une cicatrice marquait sa joue gauche._

_«Me détestais-tu à ce point?»_

_Il avait les même pupilles rouges qu'elle. Les même oreilles pointues. Les même cheveux longs et blancs._

_«Es-tu en colère que je sois partis sans toi? Je voulais revenir te chercher, je te le promets. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour te sauver seul. Tu ne voulais pas partir.»_

_Elle ne sut pourquoi elle se sentit si bouleversé en voyant ce garçon. Pourquoi lui ressemblait-il à ce point?_

_«Qui...es-tu?»_

* * *

 

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant sur son lit, glacée. Qui était cet enfant? Ce garçon si jeune qui lui ressemblait tant? Elle tenta de se calmer. Et alors elle réalisa...quand elle était retournée à Hoshido, on lui avait demandé ce qu'était devenu un certain ''Kawa'', son frère jumeau.

Elle avait été si choquée qu'elle avait balbutié qu'elle n'avait pas de jumeau, qu'elle avait toujours été seule. Sa mère et Ryoma s'étaient entre-regardés et avaient expliqué qu'il avait été kidnappé en même temps qu'elle. Qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient ensemble. Hinoka avait demandé aussi. Takumi avait raillé que pour quelqu'un qui apprenait qu'elle avait un jumeau, elle ne semblait pas concerné par ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Sakura n'avait rien dit, excepté qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle soit revenue -au moins elle-.

_Kawa._

_Est-ce que c'était l'enfant du rêve?_

_Si j'ai un frère jumeau, que lui ait-il arrivé?_

* * *

 

**_A Suivre_ **


	3. La Rage du Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un évênement allait précipiter les choses.  
> Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas imaginer.  
> Elle ne pouvait donc même pas se faire confiance...faire confiance à ses propres pouvoirs.

La bataille faisait rage. Qu'était-ce? Une tentative désespérée pour récupérer Sakura? Et Takumi? L'armée Hoshidienne était incroyablement agressive aujourd'hui. Elle avait mal au poignet à force de tenir son épée. Elle se sentait étrangement épuisée. Comme si ses muscles avaient du mal à répondre à ses sollicitations Et elle avait chaud -trop chaud-. Son cœur battait la chamade et un goût amer emplissait sa bouche. Sa tête bourdonnait.

Depuis le jour du choix fatidique, elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir moins d'énergie. Et elle n'avait jamais réussi à exécuter encore la fameuse attaque croc du dragon qu'elle avait fait pour protéger Hinoka et Sakura des monstres, la première fois qu'elle les avait rencontré.

Elle avait demandé à Azura qui n'avait pas semblé comprendre non plus. Qui lui avait suggéré de se transformer. Peut-être cela aiderait-il?

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Encore trop effrayé par ce qui s'était passé la seule fois, la seule et unique fois, où elle s'était changée en dragon. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de tout, mais elle se souvenait de la rage et de la colère. Et Azura s'était approchée, chantant. Alors que son esprit redevenait de plus en plus clair...elle sentit la colère. Une rage brûlante. Dirigée contre la chanteuse, associée au mot ''Nohrian''.

Elle avait reprit le contrôle, juste à temps mais elle se sentait encore terrifiée. Sa part dragon avait sans doute était bouleversée par la mort de sa mère -Lilith avait confirmé cela- mais elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour se changer en dragonne une nouvelle fois.

Surtout avec les cauchemars qu'elle faisait, où cette part d'elle semblait se révolter contre elle.

Mais elle...n'avait peut-être plus le choix? A cet instant, elle stoppa une attaque mais celle-ci fut si brutale que Yato fut éjectée à plusieurs mètres et se planta dans le sol. Elle était sans défense. Elle n'avait plus d'autre alternative. Bondissant en arrière, elle posa la main sur sa pierre draconique et referma ses doigts dessus. «Je ne peux rien faire d'autre...mes amis vont se faire tuer si...»

Elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir. Quelque chose qui se dressait en elle. Tout sembla normal jusqu'à ce qu'une violente douleur la prenne, comme si quelque chose se refermait brutalement sur elle, un goût de sang envahit sa bouche. Une brume rouge tomba sur ses yeux. L'air sembla lui manquer.

_Non._

_Stop..._

Mais elle perdit le contrôle, comme si une vague l'engloutissait, comme si elle tombait dans un puit d'obscurité. Elle sentait la chaleur devenir brûlante et un flux de pouvoir incroyable se déverser en elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le dragon blanc, bleu et argent rugissait sur le champs de bataille.

Les Hoshidians stoppèrent, hésitants. Les Nohrians poussèrent des cris de joie.

La dragonne regarda autour d'elle, huma l'odeur du sang et du combat. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

_Nohr._

_Vengeance._

_Hoshido._

_Maison._

Dans un cri perçant, l'animal mythique se jeta sur l'armée de Nohr, et ses griffes et ses crocs se mirent à faire un véritable carnage. Elle ne tuait pas (étrangement)...elle blessait, envoyait balader...les montures terrifiées jetaient ceux qui les montaient au sol et s'enfuyaient.

L'armée d'Hoshido en profita. Évidement. Et la bataille bascula en leur faveur. Même s'ils ne purent approcher du camps, ils firent reculer leurs ennemis.

* * *

«Ho non. Elle perds le contrôle.» Fit Azura, effrayée. «Pourtant elle avait sa pierre...pourquoi?»

_Elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez._

_Sa mère ne lui avait pas apprit assez là-dessus._

_Ou peut-être était-ce que Kamui ne s'était pas assez entraînée à se transformer?_

Elle se tourna vers Léo qui était blanc comme un linge et déclara «Elle ne tue personne pour le moment, sa nature charitable est toujours là mais elle dirige toute sa colère sur Nohr.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je n'en sais rien...» Elle monta sur son pégase. «Je vais m'approcher, aides-moi.

\- Tu es suicidaire? N'as-tu pas dit que ce dragon t'avait presque tuée?

\- Elle ne tue pas. Cette fois elle ne provoque aucune mort, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle doit avoir encore assez de conscience humaine.

Ils se précipitèrent. Un large cercle s'était formé autour du dragon qui avait du sang sur ses griffes et ses écailles, une lance dragocide plantée dans l'épaule, une autre dans le flanc gauche. Les soldats de Nohr reculaient, apeurés. Ceux d'Hoshido n'osaient avancer plus, même en étant conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas les cibles de la rage de la princesse. Les yeux de la créature se tournèrent vers les arrivants. Léo frémit en voyant la colère dans les yeux bleus de l'animal.

«Kamui.» cria-t-il en avançant vers elle «Ma sœur, arrêtes! Je t'en prie!»

Mais la dragonne se désintéressa de lui. Et se tourna vers Azura, semblant hésitant. Puis elle grogna et leva sa patte, prête à frapper -comme la dernière fois-. Mais le sorcier lança un sort avec son livre légendaire pour immobiliser la créature qu'était devenue son aînée. Profitant de la situation, Kaze, qui avait suivit le groupe, se précipita et arracha les armes fichées dans le corps de la princesse. Celle-ci rugit de douleur et se débattit mais la magie la clouait au sol.

Azura en profita pour chanter, la mélodie s'élevant dans l'air, magnifique. Peu à peu, une lumière envahit le champs de bataille...laissant finalement place à une jeune fille qui saignait à de nombreux endroits.

Ses yeux rouges étaient écarquillés. L'horreur la tenaillait. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle avait perdu le contrôle.

_Sa part dragon avait attaqué les soldats de Nohr._

_Elle aurait pu tuer Léo et Azura..._

Ce fut sur ses larmes, qui roulèrent sur ses joues, que s'acheva la bataille, tandis que les premières couleurs du crépuscule envahissaient le ciel. Les deux armées battirent en retraite.

* * *

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait _**une terrible erreur.**_ Elle n'aurait jamais du se transformer. Même si elle avait la pierre de contrôle, cela n'avait pas suffit. Elle se souvenait de la rage, de cette brume sanglante, de cette formidable puissance...qui s'était retournée contre Nohr, ignorant Hoshido. Le dragon n'avait blessé aucun soldat de son royaume natal. _**Aucun**_. Par contre beaucoup de Nohrians étaient soignés par les guérisseurs pour blessures. Elle n'avait tué personne mais...mais...

Le regard terrible de Xander faisait battre son cœur. Il avait tout vu...et ses yeux semblaient si accusateurs. Elle se sentait horrible, si horrible...encore pire que s'il l'avait giflé ou insulté. Sa voix semblait glaciale «Père est furieux. Attends-toi à une punition pour avoir failli massacrer ta propre armée.

\- Je sais. Je le devines. Je suis prête à accepter toute sanction.

\- Comment as-tu pu être si irresponsable Kamui?

\- Je pensais...la pierre devait m'aider à me contrôler.» Elle tremblait encore de frayeur, terrifiée par cette partie d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Comme si la dragonne en elle avait ses propres opinions. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lilith. Rapidement.

Son aîné plissa les yeux «Cela est ta dernière chance. Père a tranché. Tu dois te racheter. Et le prix a payer sera élevé pour cela.

\- Oui.

\- Demain, nous serons à nouveau à la frontière entre Hoshido et Nohr. Ton rôle sera de prendre le contrôle du fort. Et père t'ordonne de n'épargner personne, exceptée la princesse Hinoka si elle se trouve là.» Il grimaça. Visiblement l'ordre ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

 _Pour que tu puisse l'épouser?_ Pensa-t-elle, amèrement. Puis elle serra les poings, un goût amer dans la bouche _Elle allait devoir tuer. Pour pouvoir atteindre son but. Par sa propre faute._ Elle se sentit malade. Sale. Et jeta un regard noir à son frère aîné.

Xander la jaugea «Ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu es la seule à blâmer. Remercie Léo et Azura pour leur intervention. Tu aurais pu tuer de nombreuses personnes. Tu en as conscience? Tu aurais pu faire un véritable bain de sang, un massacre!»

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Oui. Trois fois oui. Elle s'en doutait. Elle aurait pu en avoir tué beaucoup, c'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait aucun mort. «Je ne me transformais plus. A moins d'être réellement en danger de perdre la vie. Je te le promets.»

Le paladin la fixa «Tu as intérêt. Tu es danger pour notre armée avec ce pouvoir.»

_Un danger._

_Elle qui était si appréciée la veille encore._

_Depuis le retour, tout le monde l'évitait ou détournait les yeux. On devait sûrement parler derrière son dos -comme si elle était un monstre désormais-._

Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler et balbutia «Je suis désolée.

\- ...» Xander ne répondit pas, tourna les talons et sortit, la laissant dans un sentiment de honte absolue.

* * *

«Lilith?» Sa voix semblait terriblement fragile. Elle grimaça en entrant dans le temple, ses blessures la faisant souffrir. «J'ai besoin de te parler. S'il te plaît.»

La petite dragonne bleue releva le nez de la pêche qu'elle savourait «Oui? Comment puis-je vous aider?

\- Je peux te poser une question sur les dragons?» Elle s'assit devant l'autel, le cœur battant, ses craintes la torturant.

«C'est à propos de qui s'est passé hier?» Demanda son amie, l'air triste. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, comme de la compréhension.

Lilith savait. Elle savait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle déglutit «Oui.»

Son amie reposa son fruit et vola jusqu'à celle qui était sa demi-sœur mais qui ne le saurait jamais. Elle posa une patte sur la main de celle aux mèches blanches «C'est...C'est assez difficile à expliquer. Disons que généralement les dragons -ceux qui ne sont pas fous- sont très protecteurs de leur famille.» Elle choisit ses mots avec soin «La dragonne en vous considère Hoshido comme sa maison, votre famille d'Hoshido comme sa vraie famille. Même si elle apprécie celle de Nohr, sa loyauté va à...

\- Ryoma. Takumi. Sakura et Hinoka.

\- Oui.» Elle pencha la tête «La première fois que vous vous êtes transformé est quand un Nohrian a tué votre mère. La rage qui vous a envahie à été si forte que vous avez été totalement en accord avec votre part draconique pour la première fois de votre vie, et elle s'est éveillée pour la première fois depuis votre naissance pour venger sa famille...votre famille.» La petite dragonne bleue détourna les yeux «Et alors vous avez choisi Nohr, le pays dirigé par celui qui a tué si cruellement votre mère. Et cette autre part de vous, dont vous vous êtes mentalement et inconsciemment dissociée à ce moment, voulait protéger Hoshido, votre vraie maison pour elle.»

Kamui plissa les yeux «Je me suis séparée mentalement de ma part dragon sans en avoir conscience? Mais..Mais nous sommes la même personne.»

Lilith ferma les yeux. _Pitié que ma sœur ne connaisse pas le sort de père. Ce n'est pas trop tard mais il ne faut pas tarder._ «Oui. Ce n'est pas définitif cependant, pour le moment, cela peut encore s'arranger. Mais ce choix vous a brisé. Heureusement vous n'êtes pas devenue folle puisque vous aimez votre famille d'Hoshido mais si vous leurs faîtes du mal...

\- Ma part dragon me le fera payer?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais soulagée que je sauve Takumi?

\- Oui. Cela a apaisé en partie cette autre part de vous, je pense, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'a tué personne cette fois. Mais tant que vous resterez avec Nohr, elle sera toujours prête à vous faire payer la moindre trahison envers Hoshido.»

_Elle pensa aux ordres qu'elle avait._

_Cela allait-il la faire basculer dans la folie?_

«Ma part Dragon...» Elle déglutit, terrifiée«Elle peut me tuer?

\- Vous pouvez tomber malade. Cracher du sang, perdre vos forces...» Inutile de parler de leur père, elle ne pouvait pas tout d'abord, et ensuite le cas de Kamui n'était pas aussi extrême...puisque la chanson arrivait à la calmer et qu'elle n'était pas avide de sang.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre «Tu me dis que je devrais être fidèle à Hoshido pour ne refaire qu'un avec ma part dragon?

\- Pour éviter le pire?» Lilith la regarda «Oui. Désolée de vous le dire mais c'est la vérité. Un dragon fera tout pour protéger sa famille. Et la dragonne en vous voit votre fratrie d'Hoshido comme sa véritable famille. Si vous ne voulez pas que cette part de vous devienne folle de rage et de douleur, vous devez soit changer de camps, soit vous arranger pour que personne de proche ne meure.»

Elle croisa le regard de la petite créature bleue qui l'avait tant aidé et elle comprit.

Lilith ne plaisantait pas.

L'avertissement était plus que sérieux.

 _Qu'allait-elle faire? Dès demain, elle aurait à …_. «Je ne sais plus quoi faire...j'ai déjà tellement déçu ma famille. Je ne peux pas les décevoir davantage. Et je veux apporter la paix.

\- Alors...faîtes de votre mieux. Et tâchez que personne de votre famille natale ne soit blessé ou tué.»

* * *

L'archer, de son côté, voulait en savoir plus sur un sujet précis «Comment as-tu tout oublié? Tu aurais du avoir quelques souvenirs. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Je...ne sais pas Takumi.

\- On ne peut _**tout**_ rayer de son esprit si facilement. Tu étais jeune mais quand même.

\- J'avais cinq ans.» protesta-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

«Et j'en avait trois. Et j'ai de vagues souvenirs de toi. C'est flou mais je m'en souviens un peu. Alors pourquoi toi tu n'as plus rien dans ton esprit?»

Kamui se mordit la lèvre «Peut-être le choc? Je venais de voir mon père...Sumeragi...mourir devant mes yeux et j'étais arraché à ma famille et enfermée...» Elle vit son sourire satisfait (devant son admission de l'identité de leur père, l'ancien roi d'Hoshido) et se reprit «...ou j'ai prit un coup sur la tête...

\- Ou tu as été droguée, manipulée émotionnellement...gavée de plein de jolis mensonges. Le prince Xander a l'âge de Ryoma, il devait savoir qui tu étais. Mais il t'as menti des années. Tu le crois assez stupide pour avoir cru à un '' _tiens au fait fils tu as une petite sœur depuis six ans que tu n'avais jamais vu et qu'il faut garder à l'écart_ ''que tu aurait dit son père? Il n'est pas idiot. Donc il savait et t'as menti. La princesse Camilla aussi probablement. Elle est plus âgée que Hinoka après tout, elle doit s'en souvenir très bien.»

Le pire était qu'il n'était même pas méchant, il énonçait juste un fait. Sa voix n'avait même pas la teinte cruelle et railleuse. Il était calme, comme s'il exposait une stratégie tactique. Il ne voulait même pas la blesser, juste lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Ses yeux la brûlèrent. Une subite nausée l'envahit comme à chaque fois que cette possibilité était évoquée. La voix de Garon retentit dans son esprit _''Ta mère était une concubine. Elle est morte en te mettant au monde.''_

Quand avait-elle cru à ce mensonge? Cela justifiait-il de l'enfermer pendant toutes ces années? Avec si peu de personnes autour d'elle? Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. Qui avait participer à ces mensonges. Jakob, Felicia et Flora étaient trop jeunes mais les autres?

Gunter? Non ce n'était pas possible. Il était comme un père pour elle.

Xander et Camilla Non ils l'aimaient non? Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. _**Jamais.**_

Quand avait-elle commencé à oublier? Elle avait presque 6 ans, elle n'aurait pas du tout oublier aussi facilement.

_Drogue? Manipulation émotionnelle? Maltraitance émotionnelle ou mentale? Peut-être même physique? Menaces? Négligence? Magie?_

Elle savait qu'elle avait été enlevé désormais. _Mais...comment avait-elle perdu la mémoire?_

Léo et Elise étaient trop jeunes -ils ne devaient pas savoir la vérité avant les révélations récentes- mais Camilla et Xander...ils...l'apparition subite d'une sœur de six ans...lui avaient-ils menti pendant des années? Takumi avait-il raison?

Elle sentit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle regarda la cicatrice sur sa main droite. C _omme si elle avait prit un coup...parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tenir ses couverts, habituée aux baguettes?_

 _Pourquoi Silas aurait-il été presque tué pour l'avoir faite sortir quelques heures? Puis exilé loin d'elle?_ Ce n'était pas si grave, ils n'étaient même pas allés loin et étaient revenus d'eux-même...sauf si...elle était bien une prisonnière...et ils l'avaient bien fait oublié Silas aussi. A un âge où on oublie plus si facilement -elle avait 11 ans-. Elle était plus vieille que lors de son enlèvement et son meilleur ami se souvenait _**parfaitement**_ d'elle. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle l'ait oublié si facilement. Au point que seul son nom lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

_Alors..._

_Cela voulait-il dire que..._

_Que..._

_Son frère avait raison?_

«Kamui?» Takumi la regardait, avec un air étrangement inquiet -non il ne pouvait pas se faire du soucis pour elle non?-. Il murmura, hésitant «Tu...Tu pleures?

\- Il...Xander ne m'aurait jamais menti. C'est mon grand frère...il a toujours été là pour moi. Je ne peux pas croire que...» Un sanglot la secoua, malgré elle, ses pensées lui tordant le cœur.

Son cadet la regarda et soupira, secouant la tête, déclarant d'une voix incroyablement douce, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient -qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés- «Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. Je sais que tu les aimes. Mais tu n'es pas cohérente. Tu dis que tu combats pour la paix mais tu te tiens aux côtés d'un roi voulant envahir et détruire un pays pacifiste. Une invasion permise par la mort de notre mère, causée par le même individu. Pourquoi es-tu retourné là-bas sachant cela? Et comment peux-tu encore défendre Nohr alors que tu sembles avoir compris que...qu'ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau?

\- Je...j'ai mes raisons. Garon est le seul à blâmer...ma famille ne...

\- MAIS BON SANG OUVRES LES YEUX! »

La voix lui claqua aux oreilles. Il était en colère maintenant -et pas contre elle, c'était ça le pire-.

Elle lutta contre l'envie de vomir. Et se leva, se détournant, chuchotant d'une voix tremblante «Pour quelqu'un qui déclare me haïr Takumi, tu sembles soucieux de ce que j'ai vécu, de ce qu'on m'aurait fait selon toi.» Elle se dirigea vers la porte «Et si cela t'intéresse.. Non je n'arrives plus à dormir sans boire des potions depuis Chève. Et je suis écœurée dès que me regarde dans le miroir. Tu avais raison, je suis un monstre.» Elle se mordit la lèvre, luttant contre une encore plus forte envie de pleurer, luttant pour conserver une voix neutre «Bonne nuit Takumi. A demain.»

Une seule chose l'obsédait. _Xander savait-il? Lui avait-il réellement menti toutes ces années? Camilla savait-elle? L'avait-elle aussi manipulée? Même s'ils l'avaient aimé...lui avaient-ils fait croire à ce mensonge sur ordre de leur père? Sans remords? Étaient-ils fiers que leur labeur ait abouti puisqu'elle les avait choisis? Même s'ils la voyaient comme leur sœur et avaient beaucoup d'affection pour elle, l'avaient-ils manipulée toute sa jeunesse?_

Elle allait fermer la porte quand elle entendit «Bonne nuit...grande sœur.» C'était faible, à peine perceptible mais bien là. Ce...cette première réponse sans agressivité la bouleversa encore plus. Allait-elle mal au point qu'il ne voulait même plus être mordant en la voyant dans cet état?

Elle alla d'un pas chancelant vers sa chambre, et s'écroule sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Par qui avait-elle été manipulée? Trahie?_

_Qui?_

* * *

Takumi n'aurait pas _ **du**_ se sentir coupable. Il n'aurait jamais du ressentir cela. C'était une traîtresse. Elle avait brisée sa famille. Elle avait envahi son royaume, obéissant à l'homme qui avait causé toutes les souffrances de leur clan...elle avait causé la mort de leur mère puis elle était retournée auprès du responsable de cet assassinat.

Pourtant la voir pleurer l'avait bouleversé. Parce qu'il avait raison? Parce qu'elle avait subit un lavage de cerveau? De la manipulation? Et elle l'avait aussi réalisé visiblement. Cela la choquait, évidement...Il aurait du jubiler d'avoir eu raison, de voir ses certitudes envers sa famille de Nohr irrémédiablement ébranlées!

 _Vois qui tu as choisi._..voilà ce qu'il aurait dit si son cœur ne s'était pas tordu douloureusement en voyant ses larmes. Si toute son agressivité et sa rancœur n'avaient pas été étouffée devant sa douleur.

Pourtant malgré tout, il ne parvenait _**pas**_ à se réjouir...Et il se sentait bizarre. Son cœur était douloureusement serré.

_Pourquoi se souciait-il d'elle soudainement?_

_Et puis...qu'était-il arrivé à Kawa?_

* * *

La bataille aurait du commencé normalement. Le temps était clément et tout était calme. Kamui tentait de se concentrer malgré la culpabilité, malgré la douleur et malgré ses angoisses terribles. Son coeur battait douloureusement, un goût amer dominait dans sa bouche.

_Elle ne voulait pas tuer._

_Elle n'avait pas le choix._

Elle...ne voulait plus tuer, plus faire de mal. Elle voulait se blottir dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que ses douleurs s'estompent. Yato lui semblait bien plus lourde dans sa main, comme si son corps était plus faible que d'habitude.

Les deux armées se faisaient face. Tout se passa bien au début, mais celle de Hoshido ne bougea pas, attendant. Hinoka, sur son pégase, ne donna aucun ordre. Elle fixait l'armée ennemi et Kamui était certaine qu'elle la regardait, elle.

Xander avait lancé l'attaque. Et puis...les soldats de Nohr avaient abaissé les armes, comme démotivés. Malgré les ordres, ils étaient revenus au camps, leur volonté de combattre annihilée inexplicablement.

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication._

«La barrière de Mère a été restaurée?» S'exclama Kamui, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. _Comment cela était-il possible?_ La mort de la reine avait détruit le bouclier, permettant les premiers combats mais...elle était de retour, comme si quelqu'un avait prit le relais pour protéger le royaume d'Hoshido. Mais qui avait pu faire ça? Qui pouvait être assez puissant?

Garon était fou de rage. Il fixa ses enfants avec colère puis cracha, d'un ton glacial à son second fils «Léo, fais venir ta femme! Immédiatement!»

Le blond tressaillit mais s'inclina «Oui Père.» Il donna un ordre à Odin qui s'éclipsa rapidement à travers les rangs.

Kamui avait toujours du mal à imaginer sa petite sœur Sakura comme épouse de Léo, le mariage avait été célébré deux jours avant. Ce mariage avait été une torturer. Sakura malgré la magnifique robe blanche n'avait pas eu un seul sourire et avait à peine mangé. Elise avait bien tenté de la dérider mais sans succès, Camilla avait fini par escorter la jeune fille jusqu'à la grande tante qu'elle occuperait avec Léo. Xander n'avait pas croisé le regard de Kamui une seule fois, sans doute plein de culpabilité. Léo avait fait bonne figure mais quelqu'un qui le connaissait pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il semblait le montrer.

Son frère lui avait juré ne pas l'avoir touché («On va d'abord être amis.») mais la savoir à portée de Garon l'angoissait. Elle était en sécurité en tant que belle-fille du roi mais quand même...Et si il ordonnait la "création" d'un héritier?

Léo paraissait trop tranquille et quand la jeune fille fut amenée à ses côtés, il posa une main rassurante sur son bras. Et lui posa la question, d'un ton calme «Sakura, la barrière autour de ton pays est de retour. Sais-tu qui pourrait l'avoir produite?»

Elle crispa ses mains sur son spectre de guérisseuse et baissa les yeux sur le sol «N...Mère formait une remplaçante depuis un an...mais elle a toujours gardé son identité, et sa localisation, secrètes pour notre sécurité à tous. Ryoma sait de qui il s'agit mais il est le seul.»

Xander soupira «Donc on ne peut plus forcer le passage.»

_Cela compliquait les choses, comment entrer à Hoshido désormais?_

Garon serra les poings «Comment vais-je remporter la guerre?»

Léo se plaça devant Sakura, et ordonna à Odin, à voix basse, de la cacher sur le plan astral avec ses protecteurs. Il semblait craindre pour elle. Le serviteur s'exécuta rapidement, sentant également le danger. Niles lui emboîta discrètement le pas.

Le roi s'écria «Si seulement nous avions toujours ce maudit prince! Je suis certain que le prince Ryoma ferait tout ce que nous lui demanderions!»

Kamui serra les dents, elle n'aurait pas du se sentir blessée. Ou être surprise. Cet homme était un monstre. Et elle ne pouvait oublier les accusations de Takumi...

_Ryoma ferait la même chose pour Sakura._

_Hinoka aussi._

_Faîtes que personne ne le lui dise..._

«Amenez-moi les prisonniers hoshidians et torturez les pour obtenir des informations, certains ont bien du travailler au palais et doivent savoir quelque chose.»

Léo ne cilla pas. Il avait déjà prit ses précautions envers sa femme et ses protecteurs. Sa sœur se sentit malade. Elle n'aurait pas du être surprise ou blessée, elle aurait du le savoir mais...

Iago s'inclina «Je vais leurs arracher des informations seigneur. Très rapidement.

\- Et comment atteindrons-nous la prêtresse en charge du bouclier?

\- Nous pourrions menacer le prince Ryoma, votre altesse, nous avons sa sœur après tout.

\- Vous parlez de ma femme, Iago. Restez loin d'elle!» siffla Léo, des étincelles de magies autour de ses doigts. Kamui sentit son affection pour son petit frère grandir. Sakura serait en sécurité avec lui, aucun doute là dessus.

Garon ignora son fils «Torturez les prisonnier. La princesse est trop importante pour le moment. Les hommes ne comprendraient pas qu'on la torture après l'avoir mariée à mon fils.»

Kamui sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Et remercia mentalement Léo pour avoir mit sa petite soeur en sécurité. Peut-être pourrait-elle laisser Takumi la voir? Il fallait qu'elle s'organise. Qu'elle ordonne à Lilith de bloquer toute entrée autre que celles de Léo, les siennes, et celles de leurs protecteurs.

En même temps, elle se sentait étrangement soulagée que la bataille n'ait pas lieu.

Son angoisse s'était envolée.

Elle regarda vers le champs de bataille, l'armée de Hoshido était retournée au fort, se sachant en sécurité. Mais une attaque pouvait toujours avoir lieu. Ils ne pouvaient entrer mais eux pouvaient sortir.

* * *

Elle n'avait rien dit à son frère pour le moment (ni au sujet de leur sœur, ni au sujet de la barrière)...parce qu'il avait abordé un sujet douloureux mais elle ne pouvait le blâmer de vouloir savoir «Alors, qu'est qui est arrivé à Kawa?» L'archer fronça les sourcils «Je ne crois pas un instant que tu ai pu oublier ton frère jumeau qui a été enlevé en même temps que toi.»

Elle frémit. Quand elle était revenue à Hoshido, sa mère lui avait posé la même question et, même si ce nom était étrangement familier, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus. Elle avait balbutié qu'elle ne connaissait personne portant ce prénom. _Elle n'avait pas de jumeau...n'est-ce pas? Ou alors ils avaient été séparé et elle l'avait oublié aussi? Mais ses frères et sœurs ne Nohr ne lui auraient pas menti, n'est-ce pas?_ Ces question avaient été enfouis en elle, comme elle ne pouvait pas poser la question. C'était ce qu'elle pensait, avant Chève. _Parce que si ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, c'était peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas. N'est-ce pas? Dans ce cas...seul Garon était responsable, n'est-ce pas?_ Si elle avait un jumeau, il était peut-être enfermé quelque part, loin d'elle, à l'autre bout du pays peut-être. _Mais pourquoi aurait-il eu un traitement différent d'elle? Était-il plus puissant, plus dangereux? Pouvait-il se transformer depuis toujours, était-il cloisonné dans un endroit secret, traité comme un prisonnier plutôt que comme un fils?_

Elle avait décidé qu'elle tirerait cela au clair après la guerre...quand tout serait fini. Mais la question de Takumi la frappait brutalement. Si elle avait un jumeau, comment avait-elle _**pu**_ l'oublier?...Elle avait oublié sa famille d'Hoshido. Elle avait oublié Silas (et elle était plus vieille à l'époque). Cela cacherait-il quelque chose?

_**Kawa.** _

Ce nom évoquait tant de choses en elle. Elle avait mal. Elle se sentait triste. Et vide. Elle avait choisi d'ignorer avant aujourd'hui. Il y avait plus urgent. Il y avait tant de choses à faire.

Takumi poussa sa curiosité légitime plus loin: «Il est mort?» Son visage était indéchiffrable. Mais ses yeux étaient rivés lui elle. Intenses. «Je sais que Mère aurait aimé te demander cela mais n'a pas osé. Pensant que tu avais volontairement oublié ton jumeau pour ne pas souffrir de sa perte.»

Elle sentit sa bouche s'assécher. «N...Non.» Elle tentait de se souvenir de lui -si désespérément- mais comme pour Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi et leur mère, c'était le noir total. «Je ne sais pas.» Elle serra les poings, comme pour chasser sa frustration «J'étais seule dans la forteresse où j'ai grandi. J'avais des serviteurs et ma fratrie de Nohr me rendait visite mais je n'ai...

\- Tu ne sais pas. Et tu ne poses toujours pas de questions? Comme tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi tu as été enfermée toute ta vie? Ho oui...c'est vrai, parce que tu avais été enlevée non? Mais quel est le joli mensonge qu'il a dit? Que c'était pour ta sécurité?

\- Q...Que ma mère était une concubine et que c'était pour ma protection.

\- Bien entendu, c'est totalement pour le bien de sa fille qu'il l'a enfermé des années non? Avais-tu des amis de ton âge? Pouvais-tu sortir? Aurais-tu eu le droit à une formation aux armes sans le prince Xander?» il eut un sourire mauvais «Azura a toujours été libre. Libre de se promener en ville. De se faire des amis. D'étudier. De visiter Hoshido avec nous. Et d'apprendre le maniement des armes. Il lui suffisait de demander. Je suppose que ça ne se passait pas aussi bien pour toi?»

Elle se leva «Cela suffit Takumi, ne dis pas de mal de mes frères et sœurs, de ma famille.

\- ….Je ne parles pas d'eux. Je te parles de l'homme que tu appelles 'père' et à qui tu es si fidèle, l'homme qui a tué _**tes vrais parents**_. Qui ne t'aime probablement pas et te voit comme un pion, qui t'a arraché à ta vraie famille, qui t'a séparé de ton jumeau et t'a enfermé toute ta vie. Et si tu leurs demandait, à la princesses Camilla et au prince Xander, pour Kawa? Juste pour voir s'ils vont détourner la discussion ou être choqués que tu demandes?

\- Cette conversation est terminée Takumi. A plus tard.» Elle sortit et claqua la porte, n'oubliant pas de la fermer à clé.

_Et son frère?_

_Son jumeau?_

Elle en avait un, sa famille, surtout sa mère, n'avaient aucune raison de lui mentir à ce sujet...que lui était-il arrivé?

_Était-il prisonnier quelque part, dans un autre recoin du pays?_

_Était-il mort?_

Elle ne savait pas. Et cela la torturait. Elle décida donc de demander à Léo. Demain.

* * *

Elle n'eut même pas attendre, elle le rencontra aux archives du château une heure plus tard. Elle décida de le questionner immédiatement «Léo. Promets-moi de me répondre honnêtement. De ne pas me mentir.»

Le paladin noir la regarda, ses yeux clairs la fixant intensément, tandis qu'il refermait le livre de magie qu'il avait trouvé aux archives. «Je ne t'ai jamais menti moi. Je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas la fille de père mais celle de...

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler.» Elle préféra passer sur les derniers mots. _Venait-il de confirmer que Xander savait? Que Xander avait menti?_

Il haussa un sourcil «Ha.

\- Est-ce que, j'avais...j'ai un jumeau?»

Le jeune sorcier se figea. Il devint blanc comme un linge. Comme s'il avait été frappé «T...Tu te souviens de lui? Après toutes ces années?»

 _Alors c'était vrai? Il existait?_ Elle se força à afficher un visage sans émotions «Ma famille à Hoshido m'a demandé ce qu'il était devenu, puisqu'il a été kidnappé en même temps que moi.»

Il reposa le livre sur le rayonnage «Normal. C'est légitime qu'ils veuillent savoir.» Il se tourna vers elle «Tu n'en parles plus depuis que tu as 13 ans. Les médecins ont pensé que le choc t'avait fait oublié ton frère. Xander a même, à l'époque, pensé à faire revenir Silas, chassé de la forteresse deux ans avant, pour t'aider à aller mieux en ayant constamment un ami de ton âge avec toi. Mais père a refusé.»

 _Garon avait refusé de lui apporter un réconfort?_ Elle ne se rappelait pas. «L...Le choc?»

Léo s'approcha d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules «Kamui, je suis tellement désolé. Ça aurait été mieux que le sujet ne soit jamais évoqué. Tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir encore.» Ses yeux semblaient terriblement tristes.

_Non._

_Je ne veux pas l'entendre._

«Kawa est mort.»

* * *

 

_**A Suivre** _


	4. Kawa

Léo entra dans les appartements de Sakura. Lilith et la magie des lieux avaient permis la création d'une seconde maison dans un autre arbre. Si les serviteurs -Subaki et Hana si il se souvenait bien- étaient dans un baraquement au pied du grand végétal, la maison était pour la jeune fille. Félicia était avec elle pour veiller à son confort et sa sécurité, pour prendre soin d'elle.

Il toussota et s'exprima enfin, toujours un peu embarrassé par la situation «Princesse?»

Sakura sursauta et balbutia «B...bonjour prince. Je suis...ravie de vous revoir.

\- Je vous en pris, appelez moi Léo.»

Elle rougit légèrement, et serra les doigts sur la théière qu'elle tenait «D..D'accord mais appelez moi aussi par mon prénom dans ce cas.»

Il hocha la tête, sembla hésiter et tandis un bouquet de fleurs à son épouse «Tenez, c'est pour vous.»

Elle prit le cadeau, un léger sourire aux lèvres, certainement touchée de l'attention. «Merci, elles sont magnifiques.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui?»

Il l'avait laissé dans le plan astral et avait haussé les épaules quand son père l'avait questionné à ce sujet, arguant qu'elle serait non seulement en sécurité là-bas mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas être libérée ou se sauver.

«M...Mieux.» Elle se mordilla la lèvre «Pourrais-je bientôt voir mon frère?»

_Il n'aimait pas mentir._

_Il lui avait donc avoué la vérité concernant Takumi._

_Et lui avait promit qu'elle pourrait bientôt le voir._

«Demain. Sa cheville est guérie, il peut marcher. Vous pourrez marcher dans le château.» Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient s'échapper du plan Astral après tout.

«Merci.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout à fait normal.» Il eut un léger sourire. La timidité de la jeune fille l'attendrissait. Elle était différentes de ces jeunes nobles qu'il avait côtoyé chez lui. «Navré de vous retenir tous les deux dans ce plan astral. C'est pour votre sécurité. Le bouclier autour d'Hoshido ne permet pas d'ouvrir une porte sur votre pays.»

Il crut voir un éclat de soulagement dans ses yeux et ne l'en blâma pas. Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Nohr. Lui pardonner, _pardonner à Kamui,_ c'était déjà quelque chose, alors pardonner à tous son pays? Il comprenait.

«Je sais.» Elle versa du thé dans une tasse et la lui tendit «Je pré...préfère être là qu'à proximité de..

\- Mon père? Ou Iago?» Il eut un léger rire «Je ne peux vous en blâmer.»

_Je vous promets._

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aider la princesse Hinoka ou le prince Ryoma mais je vous protégerais, j'aiderais à protéger votre frère._

Il repensa aux accusation de Kamui comme quoi leur père avait tué la reine Mikoto, se servant d'elle pour ce faire. Léo en avait un goût amer dans la bouche. _D'abord le meurtre du roi Sumeragi, le kidnapping de Kamui et Kawa...c'_ était déjà difficile à accepter. _Mais le meurtre de la reine Mikoto? Et la mort si étrange de Kawa i ans._

Et il en venait à se demander: _Pourquoi avait-elle choisie Nohr dans ce cas?_

«Je suis désolé.» C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Elle avait tellement perdu à cause de son père. Et ce n'était probablement pas terminé. La guerre n'était pas finie, son père cherchait un moyen de briser la barrière pour envahir Hoshido.

Sakura hésita et posa une main sur celle du sorcier «Je...ne suis pas en colère contre toi Léo.»

Il la regarda. Et sourit légèrement. Elle était décidément beaucoup trop gentille.

* * *

«Parles-moi de Kawa!»

Silas avait eut l'air -terriblement- embarrassé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça en venant la voir, quand elle l'avait fait appelé et qu'elle l'avait entraîné dans le plan astral, et traîné jusqu'au mess. Il avait à peine accepté la tasse de thé que la question était posée. Il avait pâlit et détourné les yeux, horriblement gêné. «Oui, je me souviens évidement de lui.» Il avait l'ait triste, et se tordait les doigts. Un voile de chagrin couvrit son regard «Il...

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais demandé ce qui lui était arrivé?

\- ...Et bien...le prince Xander me l'a interdit. Formellement. Il m'a dit que Kawa était mort quand vous aviez 13 ans, et que le choc t'avait tellement brisée que tu l'avais oublié.»

Elle ferma les yeux. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que tout n'était pas cohérent, que quelque chose clochait «Comment était-il?» Elle voulait un avis extérieur, quelqu'un qui ne lui mentirait pas.

Silas lui dirait la vérité. Il était de son côté, il l'avait toujours été. _N'avait-il pas affirmé qu'il l'aurait soutenue, même si elle avait choisi Hoshido?_

Son ami eut un sourire triste «C'était ton portrait craché. Sauf que c'était un garçon, évidement. Il s'attachait les cheveux en tresse ou en queue de cheval, et aimait avoir une mèche de chaque côté de son visage. Il aimait le bleu et vert. Il détestait les entraînements à l'épée, car cette arme était trop lourde pour lui. Il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et était parfois mélancolique. Il ne souriait que quand tu étais avec lui ou quand j'étais là. Il était aussi très proche du prince Léo et de la princesse Élise. Il ne semblait pas apprécier le prince Xander et la princesse Camilla.» Le soucis assombrissait son visage «J'avoue que je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi son visage se fermait dès qu'il les voyait. Il ne l'a jamais dit, excepté que parfois on ne supportait pas quelqu'un, que ça pouvait être physique.

\- ….Il...ne les aimait pas?

\- Un jour, il m'a confié un secret. J'ai juré de garder le secret mais puisqu'il...n'est plus de ce monde, je peux te le dire...surtout avec ce que tu sais désormais. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait revoir sa mère.» Il se versa du thé dans sa tasse, servit également son amie et reprit «Et quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était morte à votre naissance, il m'a regardé et a affirmé qu'elle était bien vivante et était à Hoshido avec vos frères et sœurs.» Silas posa sa main sur celle de Kamui «Je crois maintenant, avec ce que je sais, avec ce que tu m'as dit, qu'il n'a pas perdu la mémoire contrairement à toi. Qu'il savait qu'il avait été kidnappé. Et il voulait rentrer chez lui.»

La princesse sentit quelque chose se glacer en elle. Kawa n'avait jamais oublié. Il voulait rentrer chez eux, dans leur véritable maison. A Hoshido. S'il était toujours de ce monde, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute sur son choix...et elle aurait probablement été détestée par son jumeau pour avoir choisi Nohr. Ou peut-être n'aurait-elle pas choisi Nohr et serait-elle resté avec lui. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit? Ne savait-il pas comment lui dire puisqu'elle ne se rappelait de rien? Ou avait-il été menacé?

D'une voix tremblante, elle demanda, timidement «Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé? Léo m'a dit qu'il était mort mais...

\- Le prince Xander ne m'a rien dit.

\- Il m'a affirmé qu'il avait été tué par des résistants de Chève, mais Ryoma m'a apporté la preuve que c'était un mensonge. Et je sais que la résistance de la ville était avec Hoshido, il n'aurait pas tué Kawa, il l'aurait ramené à sa...notre mère.

\- Sans aucun doute. Les habitants de Chève n'ont jamais pardonné le meurtre du roi Sumeragi dans leur ville.» Il n'ajouta rien «Un complot sans doute...»

_Pourquoi son grand frère aurait-il menti?_

_Qui avait réellement tué Kawa?_

Silas ne doutait pas de Xander, mais elle si...elle doutait. Une sensation désagréable l'envahissait et elle pensa aux mots de Takumi: voir la réaction de ses aînés quand elle leurs demanderait à son sujet. Mais une étrange peur le tenaillait. Une angoisse terrible, voulait-elle savoir? Voulait-elle réellement savoir?

* * *

_«Ka...Kawa attends moi.» Ses bottes crissaient dans la neige tandis qu'elle courrait après un petit garçon dont la queue de cheval volait dans l'air sous sa vitesse. Sa main était si chaude tandis qu'il tenait la sienne. Son rire était comme le son du cristal. Elle adorait quand il rirait, le bonheur illuminant son visage enfantin. Quand il était heureux, elle sentait cette douce chaleur l'envahir, la joie la contaminant rapidement._

_«Regardes comme c'est beau. Tout est blanc.» il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux carmins brillant d'affection, son sourire lumineux lui réchauffant le cœur. «Et si on faisait une sculpture de neige?»_

_Elle entendit son propre rire tandis qu'il la lâchait pour tourbillonner sous les flocons, dansant presque, avec une grâce innocente._

_Il était si drôle. Si gentil._

_Son frère, son jumeau, son autre moitié...elle l'aimait tellement._

_«Kawa attends.» S'écria-t-elle en le rattrapant, se souvenant soudain de quelque chose «On avait une leçon d'escrime avec Gunter._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il comprendra._

_\- C'est parce que les épées sont trop lourdes pour toi que tu ne veux pas t'entrainer.» rit-elle, pointant accidentellement du doigt qu'elle était déjà bien plus douée que lui en escrime._

_Il rit doucement «Je suppose que je ne suis pas un guerrier.» Il secoua ses mèches couleurs de neige, retirant les flocons qui s'y étaient accumulés. «Je dois être trop doux. Peut-être pourrais-je demander à Gunter de m'apprendre le tir à l'arc? Ou la magie? Ou peut-être aurais-je besoin d'un katana? Ce genre d'épée est bien léger que celle qu'on utilise dans ce pays._

_\- Xander dit que tu es trop Hoshidian.» Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que cela signifiait. Juste que les gens de ce pays étaient pacifistes et ne prenaient les armes que pour se défendre. Que ce pays était plein de ressources._

_Ses yeux semblèrent se durcir pendant un bref instant puis il reprit son sourire. «Sans doute et je m'en fiche. Je fais ce que je veux. Je n'aime pas me battre. Si monsieur n'est pas content, c'est pareil. Je ne vais pas changer ma nature pour un type qui ne nous rends visite que tous les quatre mois. Et qui ne reste que deux semaines._

_\- Je n'aime pas quand tu te disputes avec Xander.» Gémit la petite fille. Elle se sentait bouleversée, déchirée à chaque fois, presque forcée de prendre partie. «Je n'aime pas quand tu cris..._

_\- D'accord, je serais gentil la prochaine fois...» marmonna-t-il, n'aimant pas la voir malheureuse, ne voulant pas l'attrister . «Allez faisons un bonhomme de neige. Ou...un igloo? Et on se cachera dedans. Et on attendra que les serviteurs nous cherchent._

_\- Ho oui!»_

* * *

_«Regardes! Une étoile filante!» Kawa leva un doigt vainqueur vers la voûte céleste «Je sais déjà quel vœu je vais faire._

_\- Sortir de la forteresse?_

_\- Si je te le dis, ça ne se réalisera pas.» rit il, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur la couverture étendue par terre. Ces temps-ci, son jumeau semblait un peu triste et pensif. Rêveur aussi. Et la visite de Xander devait y être pour quelque chose._

_Elle osa demander : «Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas grand frère?_

_\- C'est physique. Je suis allergique à sa présence.»_

_Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle adorait son grand frère et cela la blessait que son jumeau ne l'aime pas et le rejette parce qu'elle se sentait un peu forcée de choisir._ _«Mais tu aimes Léo et Élise.»_

_Il la fixa. «Oui.» Et n'ajouta rien «Ce ne sont pas des menteurs, eux.»_

_Elle se leva, furieuse «Notre grand frère n'est pas un menteur!» Elle tapa du pied «Tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est tout. Et Camilla n'est pas une menteuse non plus. Elle nous aime._

_\- Cela ne l'empêche pas de mentir.»_

_Kamui fronça les sourcils «Je sais que Xander est dur mais c'est pour ton bien! Je te l'ai déjà dit mais il veut que tu puisse te défendre._

_\- En me martyrisant? Je ne suis pas fait pour tenir une épée. Il m'a cassé le bras la dernière fois...ou tu aurais déjà oublié?»_

_Kawa préférait l'arc, l'équitation et la magie mais ce dernier domaine était réservé à Léo. Xander s'obstinait à faire de lui un guerrier. Mais c'était un échec et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler avec Gunter -encore et encore- de combien Kamui était meilleure que lui. Elle se sentait mal chaque fois qu'elle entendait ça mais son jumeau ne semblait jamais lui en vouloir, préparant à la place une blague envers Gunter ou Xander._

* * *

_Kamui se redressa dans son lit quand Kawa se glissa dans le sien «Où étais-tu? Tu es partit pendant des heures.»_

_Ils partageaient la même chambre. Une grande chambre bien aménagée. Les serviteurs ne voyaient pour le moment aucune raison de les séparer. Ils n'avaient que 13 ans. Mais les enfants savaient que bientôt viendraient le jour où chacun serait dans sa propre chambre._

_Kawa s'assit sur son matelas, dans une position qui n'était pas vraiment usuelle dans Nohr «J'ai été faire un tour. Désolé. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai marché dans les couloirs et je suis allé sur le toit pour_ _regarder les étoiles._

_\- Ça a été long._

_\- Je suis aussi passé par la bibliothèque pour lire un peu.» Il sortit de son lit, et grimpa dans celui de sa sœur, lui faisant un câlin rassurant «Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas?_

_\- J'ai fait un cauchemar._

_\- Ha?_

_\- Il y avait un...un grand homme avec de longs cheveux. Qui tombait devant moi. Et un homme dont je ne vois pas le visage qui se penche sur moi et j'avais tellement peur.»_

_Kawa se crispa. Mais la prit dans ses bras. «C'est juste un mauvais rêve. Rendors-toi.»_

_Ils parlèrent pendant un moment puis Kamui s'endormit, les doigts de son jumeau jouant avec ses mèches blanches, non sans avoir perçu les mots «Tout redeviendra bientôt comme avant, je te le promets.»_

* * *

_«Où est mon frère?» demanda une petite fille aux yeux rouges, qui tenait la main d'un enfant aux cheveux blonds. «Il avait promit à Léo de lui lire une histoire.» Elle avait peur, inexplicablement._

_Camilla se baissa «Je ne sais pas ma chérie, tout le monde le cherche. Tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve? C'est très important._

_\- Je...je n'aurais pas demandé si je savais non?»_

_Gunter arriva à ce moment-là «Il n'est pas dans la forteresse. Et j'ai aperçu le prince Xander partir précipitamment avec quelques soldats.» Il eut l'air inquiet._

_Kamui ouvrit de grands yeux «Pourquoi?» Elle sentait une sourde angoisse se creuser en elle. Elle voulait son frère, maintenant. Comme régnait en elle une terreur que lui seul pouvait apaiser._

_La jeune fille posa une main sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur «Il a vu quelqu'un emmener un sac épais. Il pense que notre frère a été enlevé.»_

_Kamui trembla et Léo, sentant son angoisse, se blottit contre elle, lâchant son livre. «Tu pleures?_

_\- Va te coucher Kamui, et prends Léo avec toi, nous vous réveillerons tous les deux quand Xander le ramènera.» Ordonna Camilla._

_Elle voulut protester «Mais..._

_\- Va dormir, tu es épuisée.»_

_Camilla prit chacun de ses cadets par la main et les ramena à la chambre de la princesse, laissant le petit blond dormir avec sa sœur, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, qu'elle ne voudrait pas être seule. Et même Léo était inquiet. Autant qu'ils restent ensemble._

_La petite gémit «Xander va le ramener rapidement?_

_\- Oui, sûrement.» Celle aux mèches violettes préférait mentir -comment dire la vérité?- tout en se convainquant que ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus._

_Que ce n'était pas **si** grave._

_Elle les laissa avec un baiser sur le front et la chambre fut plongée dans le noir. Si son cadet s'endormit rapidement, elle ne put en faire autant, quelque chose en elle était fébrile, son cœur battait la chamade, elle se sentait à la fois brûlante et glacée. Elle transpirait._

_«Kawa, reviens...»_

_L'orage qui sévissait au dehors n'aidait pas la petite fille à se sentit mieux. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans le lit et ramena ses jambes contre elle, serrant sa peluche -ressortie du coffre- contre elle._

_Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer...c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser._

_Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient le ciel, même si la pénombre restait en majorité présente. Elle avait succombé au sommeil, un sommeil agité et angoissant. Soudain quelque chose la réveilla comme si un hurlement avait retentit dans son esprit, comme si quelqu'un avait crié son nom._

_«Ka...wa?»_

_Léo, à ses côtés, se redressa, l'air ensommeillé et allait lui demander ce qui lui prenait quand il remarqua ses yeux écarquillés. «Grande sœur?» Sa petite main se referma sur le poignet de celle aux cheveux blancs. Il la lâcha immédiatement tant sa peau était chaude. Et la fixa de ses yeux effrayés. «Grande sœur!» répéta-t-il, des larmes lui montant aux yeux._

_Kamui ne réagit pas à ces appels. Un nouveau cri -cette fois terrible- claqua dans son âme, un hurlement de désespoir et de colère. D'agonie. Et en même temps une douleur la frappa au ventre tandis qu'une sensation de froideur lui collait à la peau. Son souffle se bloqua._

_«Kawa...»_

_Et quelque chose se rompit dans son esprit._

_Elle était seule._

_Une absence là où quelque chose avait toujours été ressenti. Toujours._

_Kawa n'était plus là._

_Elle ne le sentait plus._

_Elle vomit, des vertiges violents la prenant. Léo céda enfin à la panique. «GRANDE SOEUR CAMILLA!» hurla-t-il en partant en courant, paniqué._

_Kamui n'eut plus conscience de ce qui suivit. Des jours de fièvre et de délires. Des cris lui échappait. Elle entendait vaguement des paroles autour d'elle mais était incapable de comprendre. Elle appelait son frère jumeau avec désespoir mais il ne vint jamais._

_Elle était seule._

_Dans un seul et unique moment de conscience, où elle eut l'impression de flotter dans une brume rouge, elle réclama son frère, désespérément et Xander lui asséna la terrible vérité «Kawa est mort! Il a été tué par des résistants de Chève.»_

_Et tout devint noir._

_Elle était seule._

_Combien de temps dura cette maladie? Cette fièvre terrible? Elle ne le sut jamais, son esprit criait d'angoisse, cherchant une présence là où il y avait eu quelqu'un. Ses cris avaient résonné dans la forteresse, le nom de son frère s'échappant si souvent de ses lèvres._

_**Kawa...Reviens...Réponds. Tu n'es pas mort. Tu va revenir. Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi...Reviens.** _

_Quelque chose finit par se briser...la laissant dans un vide de froideur et de solitude._

_Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout lui semblait terne et triste. Xander était près du lit «Tu nous as fait peur petite sœur. Tu as été malade pendant près de trois semaines.»_

_Elle cligna des yeux. Malade? Trois semaines? «...Je...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_\- Tu ne te souviens pas?_

_\- N..Non. Pourquoi ai-je été malade? Je ne suis pas sortie pour jouer dans la neige, je te le promet.»_

_Son aîné fronça les sourcils «Tu veux voir Camilla, Élise ou Léo?_

_\- Oui. Si je ne suis pas contagieuse.»_

_Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait mais s'était si glissant qu'elle n'y pensa plus. Et le nom de Kawa ne fut plus **jamais** prononcé dans la forteresse, à portée de ses oreilles._

* * *

«KAWAAAA»

Ce hurlement jaillit de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Léo était penché sur elle, inquiet et Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. La lumière dans la pièce était à peine visible et ne venait que d'une lampe tenue par Odin. Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement où elle était. Et lutta un court instant avant de reconnaître son petit frère. La sensation d'horreur mêlée de terreur était toujours là. Et sa respiration était à la fois rapide et haletante. «...L...Léo?» Sa voix était rauque, et pâteuse. Sa main était crispée sur l'avant-bras du sorcier, et ses doigts tremblaient. «Sa...kura?»

«Kamui?» La voix du blond était fragile, _se souvenait-il de...de la fois où elle avait perdu le contact de son frère?_ Il semblait terriblement inquiet «Merci les dieux, tu te réveilles. J'ai eu si peur.»

Elle gémit, elle avait chaud et tout était dans le brouillard. Un hoquet étranglé la secoua. Les mains de Léo glissèrent sur ses épaules et la redressèrent en position assise. «Tout va bien.» Le jeune paladin noir la serra dans ses bras, et elle s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. «C'était comme quand Kawa...» Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et balbutia «...tu as eu la même crise et tu ne te réveillais pas...Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et...»

Sakura s'approcha «Tu criais dans ton sommeil grande sœur, tu appelais...Kawa.» Elle semblait bouleversée. «Tu as rêvé de lui? Tu te souviens de lui?

\- Je...Je...» Elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Un goût métallique emplissait sa bouche. «Je l'ai oublié. Il m'aimait tellement, et il est mort...et je l'ai oublié.»

Sa petite sœur eut un gémissement, reculant. Et Kamui réalisa alors son erreur. _Sakura ne savait pas, elle._ Léo prit doucement la tasse fumante des mains de la prêtresse, et la plaça entre les mains de son aînée «Bois ça. Ça te fera du bien.» Il posa aussi une main sur celle de la jeune princesse «Je t'expliquerais plus tard.»

_Il n'a jamais oublié Hoshido._

_Il n'a jamais oublié Sakura, contrairement à moi. Ni Takumi, Ni Hinoka, ni Ryoma._

_Il m'en voudrait tellement._

«Je l'ai oublié, je suis un monstre.

\- Non, tu étais traumatisée et brisée, ton esprit l'a oublié pour te protéger.» expliqua le magicien, lui malaxant les épaules, l'air bien plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle hoqueta, tremblante «X...Xander a menti.

\- Probablement.» admit Léo, honteux. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait. Il n'aurait pas...» Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, _horrifié d'y avoir juste penser_ avant de se reprendre et d'avouer «...Je ne sais quoi penser.»

_Il ne devait pas douter de son grand frère._

_Pas en une telle période._

Kamui se laissa retomber sur ses oreilles, la potion l'engourdissant. «Je...On en parlera demain, je vais me reposer.

\- Veux-tu que je reste avec toi?

\- Non. Restes avec Sakura. Elle a le droit de savoir pour Kawa. Elle est sa sœur après tout.»

Léo hésita mais hocha la tête et se leva, et le trio sortit, laissant la princesse seule. Elle ferma les yeux et sombre, petit à petit, dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Cette fois le rêve était différent._

_Totalement différent._

_Elle n'y était pas. Seul Kawa était présent._

_Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir de son jumeau, transmit par le lien, et qu'elle avait refoulé pendant des années?_

_L'enfant de 13 ans sortit de la forteresse. Il regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Il s'arrêta. «Je dois y aller. Je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici.» Il se mordit la lèvre «Je veux voir mère...Ryoma...Hinoka, Takumi et Sakura.» Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux._

_«Je veux rentrer à la maison.»_

_Il prit une profonde inspiration «Je peux le faire. Je me suis entraîné.» Il se mit à luire, doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux «Je reviendrais pour Kamui, avec des ninjas. Je la ramènerais à la maison. Mais je ne peux plus rester là. Xander a parlé avec Gunter...» Il serra les poings «Garon veut me séparer de ma sœur. Quand il partira dans deux jours, il m'emmènera avec lui, loin d'elle.»_

_Jamais._

_Et la fuite serait sans doute bien plus difficile._

_Mais il refusait d'être prisonnier plus longtemps._

_Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Un orage couvait. «Je tente le coup. Je ne peux plus attendre.»_ _Il brilla, grandit et un dragon blanc, bleu et argent se dressa su la pelouse. Il déploya ses ailes. Et s'arracha du sol, prenant rapidement de l'altitude._

_«KAWA!» La voix claqua. Xander se tenait derrière lui, et avait tout vu. «REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT!»_

_L'enfant, glacé de peur, vola plus vite, mettant toute sa force dans sa vitesse. Il s'était juste entraîne à se transformer et à décoller. Pas à voler longtemps. Il avait du mal à voir dans l'obscurité. Serrant les crocs, il se cacha dans les nuages pour voler. Il allait à l'aveuglette mais peu importait. Il arriverait à rentrer à la maison. Il ne sut combien de il vola, et plana, mais l'épuisement finit par le prendre et il perdit de l'altitude, se posant au bord d'un ravin._

_C'était le canyon...il était tout près de Hoshido! La joie l'envahit. Il avait peut-être tourné en rond mais il y était presque!_

_Il devait se reposer._ _Il ne pouvait plus voler pour le moment._

_Devait-il redevenir humain? Il était en parfaite symbiose avec ce qu'il était, et son instinct le fit reconsidérer cette possibilité: trop dangereux! Mais il ne devait pas dormir non plus. Il attendrait d'être à Hoshido pour ça._

_Combien de temps avait-il volé? Il huma l'air et regarda le ciel, la lune baissait à l'horizon. Cela avait duré toute la nuit? Pas étonnant qu'il soit si fatigué! Il se laissa tomber au sol, reprenant doucement son souffle, ses sens restant aux aguets._

_Une heure passa, peut-être deux. Et les premières couleurs de l'aube éclairèrent le ciel._

_Des bruits de sabots lui firent relever la tête._

_Xander. Comment l'avait-il_ _**déjà** _ _rejoint? Il se mit debout, en position de défense. Ses yeux brillèrent de rage. **Il ne me ramènera pas. Je rentres à la maison**. Il envisagea de décoller mais remarqua les archers. Et les montures si semblables aux dragons. _ **_Je vais devoir me battre._ **

_Le prince aîné s'avança et descendit de son cheval «Reprends ton apparence humaine, tout de suite!»_

**_Non._ _Je ne serais plus jamais prisonnier._ _Je ne serais pas un esclave de Garon._ **

_Il rugit et se jeta sur son ennemi_ **_-pas son grand frère, il n'avait jamais été son grand frère. Seul Ryoma l'était-_ ** _et sa queue, aussi lourde qu'une masse à pointes géante frappa les chevaux, en faisant tomber plusieurs au sol, jetant les soldats sur la pierre, certains se retrouvant coincés sous leurs montures._

_«Dernier avertissement!» cria Xander, dégainant son épée mythique. «Ne me force pas à faire ça Kawa!»_

_Il ne plaisantait pas._

_Le jeune garçon se dressa de toute sa taille de jeune dragon et rugit, adressant un défi à cet usurpateur._

_«Très bien.»_

_Un signe et des lances spécialement utilisées contre les dragons se plantèrent dans sa chair. Une s'enfonça dans son épaule, l'autre dans son flanc et une troisième dans son aile gauche. La douleur lui fit voir des points de couleur. Et il ne put éviter le coup de cette maudite lame divine. Cette énergie sombre fit hurler de douleur la jeune créature magique._ _Certaines de ses écailles s'étaient brisées sous les coups qu'il avait reçu, et la plupart étaient déjà tâchées de sang. Il gémit, se redressant faiblement. Il ne pouvait plus voler. Il fit un pas en arrière **-peut-être pouvait-il sauter de rochers en rochers jusqu'en bas du ravin?-**. La peur l'envahit._

**_Je le savais._ _Xander ne m'aime pas._ **

**_Il ne se soucie pas de moi._ _J'avais raison._ **

_Ça ne lui faisait pas mal. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait même pas la force de jubiler. Il se sentait juste triste pour sa sœur. Elle ne saurait jamais de quelle cruauté Xander était capable, elle ne saurait jamais qu'il avait **son** sang sur les mains._

_Le prince l'approcha et le frappa au poitrail avec son épée. Le dragon rugit et s'écroula, reprenant forme humaine. Ensanglanté, une main plaquée sur sa blessure au ventre, des pointes en fer plongées dans sa chair, il continuait à défier le menteur du regard._

_«Tu as trahi ta famille._

_\- Tu n'es pas ma famille. Je suis un prince de Hoshido. Je suis le fils cadet du roi Sumeragi et de la reine Mikoto! Je préfère mourir que trahir ma vraie famille. Vous n'êtes que des usurpateurs. Vous mentez à Kamui depuis des années. Vous profitez qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire. Vous m'avez menacé pendant tout ce temps pour que je me taise._

_\- Elle va être si triste.» Déclara Xander en secouant la tête._

_Kawa eut un rire étranglé «Ho mais tu vas la consoler non? Après lui avoir sorti un joli mensonge sur ma mort? Et peut-être va tu même t'arranger pour qu'elle m'oublie?» Il se releva, manquant de glisser dans son propre sang et fit un pas en arrière. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de haine et de mépris «J'espère que tu ne retrouveras jamais le sommeil.» Le vide était derrière lui. «Si Kamui l'apprend, elle ne te le pardonnera jamais. Tu vivras pour toujours dans la peur qu'elle sache ce qui s'est passé ici!»_

_Le coup d'épée suivant le fit tomber dans le vide avec le bord rocheux. Il disparut dans la noirceur du gouffre, au milieu de la chute de pierres._

_Sa dernière pensée fut **«Pardon Kamui. Je voulais juste...que notre famille soit réunie.»**_

_Et ce fut le noir._

* * *

Elle se réveilla d'un coup, la gorge si serrée qu'elle ne pouvait pas crier ou pleurer. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Seul le noir de sa chambre l'accueillit, ainsi que le silence. Elle déglutit et réussit à avaler sa salive, reprenant son souffle. Des nœuds dans son ventre, son cœur battait si fort. Ses yeux la brûlèrent. Et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues devenues pâles. Ses doigts étaient refermés sur la couverture, la tenant si fort qu'elle en avait mal.

_Xander a tué Kawa._

_Il l'a tué._

_Il m'a menti._

L'image de son frère jumeau s'afficha dans son esprit. Son sourire. Ses yeux rouges brillant de tendresse. Ses bras qui l'enveloppaient pour la serrer contre lui. Sa main qui tenait la sienne, si chaude et rassurante. Son rire.

Quelque chose se cassa en elle. Elle sortit du lit, ses pieds nus touchant le sol. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant. Elle se sentait assommée. Malade. Chaque parcelle de son corps était consumée par l'horreur et le dégoût.

_Xander a tué Kawa._

Elle ouvrit une autre porte. Et rentra à l'intérieur. Takumi se redressa sur son lit, et ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la personne devant lui. «Kamui? Qu'est-ce que...» Réveillé un peu plus tôt par un hurlement, il avait aussi entendu des pas -ceux du prince de Nohr- et des voix -dont celle de Sakura- et puis plus rien et là...Il réalisa soudain l'état dans lequel elle était quand, en avançant, elle passa dans un rayon de lune: son visage était ravagé. Inquiet il s'assit un peu mieux «Que...que se passe-t-il?»

_Pourquoi venait-elle vers lui?_

Elle vacilla, sa voix se brisant «Takumi...» Son souffle faillit se bloquer dans sa gorge, tandis que les images dansaient dans son esprit, les mots, le sang... «Kawa...il est...mort.»

_Mort._

_Xander l'a tué._

Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, et elle s'écoula sur le bord du lit, secouée de sanglots, brisée par sa découverte.

Takumi hésita puis posa sa main sur l'épaule fine de la jeune fille «Hey...» Il le sentait. Pour Kawa. Il sentait qu'il était possiblement mort. Mais avait refusé d'y croire. Ne voulant pas décevoir les espoirs de sa famille. «Arrêtes de pleurer, s'il te plaît...

\- Xander...Xander l'a tué.» Un horrible sanglot la secoua, tandis que tout son corps tremblait «Kawa a tenté de se sauver, de rentrer à Hoshido, et il l'a tué.»

Le prince ne répondit pas, ne jubila par d'avoir eu raison. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, dans un geste rassurant. Et l'attira contre lui. «Je suis désolé.» Il serra les dents en sentant ses larmes qui humidifiaient son épaule, en entendant les horribles sanglots déchirants.

«Il m'a menti...» Et ça faisait tellement -tellement- mal. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Trahie. Si Xander n'aimait pas Kawa, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas elle? Qu'il la tuerait si on lui en donnait l'ordre. «Pendant...7 ans, il m'a menti.»

_Pendant plus de temps que ça, depuis le début il lui cachait la vérité._

L'archer ne répondit pas, la serrant un peu contre lui, continuant à caresser ses longs cheveux blancs argentés. Elle s'agrippa à lui, comme un un roc. Et elle sanglota dans ses bras pendant il ne sut combien de temps. Au bout d'un moment, il chuchota «Calmes-toi, Calmes-toi. Ça va aller.»

_Mais rien n'allait bien._

_Elle vivait un cauchemar. Son monde et ses certitudes s'écroulaient._

«Je pensais...» Elle huma l'odeur des cheveux du jeune prince, fermant les yeux «...Je croyais que Xander nous aimait.»

_Mais il avait tué Kawa._

_Pour une fuite. Et ne l'avait pas capturé, alors que son jumeau était à sa merci._

Un sanglot la secoua une nouvelle fois. Sa jeunesse entière à Nohr avait été un mensonge. Tout avait été faux. «Je...»

Takumi serra les dents, s'ordonnant de ne pas injurier le paladin, de ne pas dire ''je te l'avais bien dit''. Parce qu'il était à peine étonné, mais si furieux, tellement en colère. _**Ils**_ avait menti à Kamui, _**ils**_ l'avaient manipulé, _ **ils**_ avaient tué Kawa avant d'occulter son existence...et _**ils**_ prétendaient l'aimer?

«...Ils m'ont trahi.» Kamui se laissa aller, son corps s'alourdissant. «Je leurs faisais confiance.» Elle se sentait sale, souillée «Et je les ai choisi.»

_Alors qu'ils m'ont fait tellement de mal._

Dans un dernier cri d'angoisse et de douleur, son esprit se perdit dans les brumes de l'épuisement et tout devint noir.

* * *

**_A Suivre_ **

* * *

 

 


	5. Avant les batailles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, il est donc plus court que les autres.

Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent la chambre et Kamui se réveilla, dans un sentiment de sécurité. Elle avait chaud et se sentait bien. Une légère odeur épicée lui parvint et elle entrouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant avec des cheveux argentés dans son champs de vision. Elle sembla hébétée pendant quelques secondes puis se souvint des événements de la nuit dernière. _Elle avait pleuré pendant un long moment dans les bras de Takumi et avait fini par succomber au sommeil_. Le visage de son frère était paisible et doux. Il semblait avoir l'âge qu'il avait réellement. Un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

Elle rougit malgré elle. Elle avait passé l'âge de faire ça... _et pourquoi était-elle venue le voir lui, et pas Léo? Parce qu'il avait eu raison?_

L'archer eut un léger soupir et se blottit plus contre elle, son bras la rapprochant de lui. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois. _Il va être furieux quand il va se réveiller...ou il va être mort de honte_. Elle tenta de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas. Elle renonça et ferma les yeux. La chaleur de Takumi était réconfortante. Et elle était reconnaissante qu'il n'ait rien dit, qu'il ait juste été là. Levant une main elle joua avec les longues mèches argentées.

_Tu avais raison Takumi._

_J'ai fait une erreur...une terrible erreur._

Elle avait choisir Nohr à cause de Xander, Camilla, Léo et Élise. Parce qu'ils l'aimaient, qu'ils l'avaient élevé. Tout le temps où elle avait été enfermé dans la forteresse, ils avaient été là pour elle. Malgré toutes ces choses qu'elle avait raté, ils lui apportaient des livres ou lui promettaient qu'un jour elle les verrait. Elle n'avait jamais été à un seul bal. Et on ne lui avait même pas apprit à danser. Mais Xander et Camilla lui disaient toujours ''plus tard'' ou ''un jour''. Ils l'avaient aimé, elle les avait aimé. Ils étaient sa famille. Pendant des années, elle avait eu confiance en eux.

Et elle les avait choisie, acceptant de revenir sous la coupe de l'homme qui avait tué son père. De l'homme qui les avait kidnappé, Kawa et elle. De l'homme qui l'avait utilisé pour tuer sa mère.

Tout ça pour ses frères et sœurs. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur, parce que elle avait vu combien sa famille de Hoshido l'aimait, mais elle avait pensé faire le bon choix. Celui de son cœur.

_Xander avait tué Kawa. Pourquoi? Parce que son jumeau se souvenait de leur vraie famille et voulait rentrer à la maison. Qu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir après avoir apprit que Garon planifiait de les séparer. Et Xander l'avait tué._

_Kawa. Son frère. Son jumeau. Son autre moitié. Ses yeux qui brillaient de douceur. Son sourire joyeux. Sa main qui serrait la sienne, si douce et chaude._

Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier? Elle se sentait sale d'avoir pu l'effacer de sa mémoire comme ça. Elle avait oublié sa famille natale et Silas. Mais oublier son propre jumeau était un crime innommable pour elle. Était-elle un monstre? Avait-elle été droguée ou victime de magie? Qu'est-ce que Garon lui avait fait d'autre?

Un sanglot lui remonta dans la gorge:« _Je suis désolée_... _je suis désolée_.»

Takumi marmonna quelque chose et ouvrit les yeux. Il sembla perdu pendant un instant, réalisant leurs positions. Puis il rougit et la relâcha, se redressant. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et toussota, l'air gêné «Tu...te sens mieux?» Ses joues étaient colorées, et ses mèches ébouriffées. Il était adorable. Elle eut un vague sourire avant de réfléchir à la question.

_Se sentait-elle mieux? Non, non pas vraiment._

«Je ne sais pas.» Admit-elle, détournant les yeux «Je me sens perdue.»

_Xander lui avait menti, l'avait trahi..._

_Camilla savait-elle?_

Elle se leva, sortant du lit et déclara «Je...dois réfléchir.» Elle se dirigea vers la porte «Tu vas pouvoir voir Sakura aujourd'hui.» Et elle sortit, laissant la porte non verrouillée.

* * *

«Le plan astral est magnifique.» déclara Sakura, tenant la main de son frère tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin, sous les arbres d'une tendre couleur vert. «Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien Takumi.» Elle retint ses larmes et leva les yeux sur lui, lui souriant.

L'archer, malgré les bandages autour de son épaules et de son bras, eut un léger sourire «Tout va bien, ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.» Il lâcha la main de sa cadette et lui écarta une mèche du front «Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te protéger.

\- Ce...n'est rien. Le prince Léo est très bon avec moi.» Elle hésita et reprit «Et Kamui prend bien soin de toi?

\- ...Hm. C'est plutôt moi qui ai pris soin d'elle cette nuit.» soupira-t-il «Elle s'est souvenu de...» Il se retint. Ne voulant pas aborder le sujet '' _ **Kawa'**_ ' devant elle, lui dire son destin, il ne voulait pas l'horrifier.

Mais il n'eut pas à le faire. «Elle semble avoir des problèmes avec ses pouvoirs. Et elle fait des cauchemars.» Sakura s'assit sous un arbre «C'était horrible la nuit dernière, elle ne se réveillait pas et Léo était si effrayé. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux quand elle a ouvert les siens.» Elle se mordit la lèvre «Et elle a dit que Kawa était...m...mort.»

Takumi se laissa tomber près d'elle «Oui. Elle me l'a dit aussi.» Il ne précisa pas ce qu'il savait de plus, qu'il savait le nom du meurtrier. Il l'attira contre elle pour la rassurer.

Elle se laissa faire avant de chuchoter «Tu penses que...Hinoka et Ryoma vont bien?

\- Oui. Ils sont forts.

\- Ils doivent être très inquiet pour nous.» gémit-elle, de petites larmes pointant aux coins de ses yeux.

Takumi ferma les siens et prit une inspiration «Probablement. Mais nous les reverrons un jour.» Il l'embrassa sur le front «Au moins, notre pays est en sécurité.» Il plissa les yeux «Et tu ne sais pas qui aurait pu créer cette barrière?

\- Non. Ryoma et Hinoka savaient. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai demandé, avant notre départ, où était le remplaçant de mère, grande sœur m'a répondu qu'il priait dans le sanctuaire du dragon,.

\- _**Il**_?

\- Oui, c'est un garçon. J'ai dit au roi Garon que c'était une femme mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'un jeune homme. Un peu plus âgé que nous deux mais plus jeune que grand frère ou grande sœur.» expliqua-t-elle. «Mère pensait nous le présenter...après la cérémonie où...» Elle eut les larmes aux yeux mais se reprit. «Et il ne s'est pas montré, s'affairant pour rétablir la barrière. Il a du travailler pendant quatre mois pour pouvoir la déployer.»

L'archer réfléchit «Puisque les soldats de Nohr ne peuvent entrer. Garon va probablement tenter d'envoyer Kaze pour l'assassiner.

\- Kaze ne voudra jamais.

\- Il nous a trahi.

\- Pour Kamui.

\- Même, et il a blessé son frère gravement.» Il serra le poing, ravalant sa rage «Sais-tu combien Saizo a été blessé? Physiquement et moralement ? Kaze a trahi son clan et les traditions de sa famille. Il l'a trahi lui.» il prit une inspiration profonde, repensant au ninja roux qu n'avait plus prononcer un mot (ou si rarement) depuis la trahison de son jumeau «Tant pis pour lui. Il ne connaîtra jamais son neveu. Son clan ne le laissera jamais approcher de Asugi, même si Nohr gagne la guerre.»

Il crut voir un mouvement du coin de l'œil mais ne s'en soucia pas. Si le ninja était là et l'avait entendu, tant pis pour lui. «Et...il y a de nombreuses autres choses que j'aimerais savoir...mais je ne poserais pas de questions. Après tout, tu ne peux savoir vu que nous sommes partis ensemble.

\- Et il ne faut pas le dire à Kamui, elle serait ravagée.

\- Probablement.» Il s'appuya à l'arbre. «J'aimerais tellement rentrer à la maison.» Il massa son bras et leva les yeux vers le ciel. «Protéger mon pays.»

Sa petite sœur renifla «J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.»

_Ce n'était malheureusement pas possible._

_On ne pouvait ramener les morts._

_Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant._

Takumi ferma les yeux «Kamui commence à douter. Sa fidélité à Nohr se fragilise.»

Sa cadette hocha la tête «Léo commence à douter lui aussi. Il dit que cette rage et cette haine ne sont pas normales.»

Le roi perdait la tête, ses propres enfants le craignaient. Ses hommes n'osaient parler en sa présence. Le climat dans l'armée était -selon Odin- insupportable.

«Kamui va mal. Cette nuit...

\- Je sais, j'ai vu.

\- Tu...t'es réconcilié avec elle?

\- Je...» Avait-il fait la paix avec elle? Avait-il pardonné? Non le pardon n'avait pas été pleinement accepté. Il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait fait pour le moment. Cependant il sentait son affection pour elle grandir, avec un désir de la protéger. «Oui. Je pense.»

* * *

Ryoma poussa la porte coulissante et entra dans la pièce qui ressemblait à un petit sanctuaire, les cliquetis de son armure ne firent même pas tressaillir la personne agenouillée devant l'autel. «Tu devrais te reposer. Tu pries depuis deux jours.» Souffla-t-il, l'épuisement présent sur son visage.

Aucune réponse. L'autre priait toujours, dans le plus grand silence. Son magnifique kimono, blanc avec des ornements dorés faisait comme une traîne sur le sol. Ses cheveux clairs tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Il l'écoutait, aucun doute, mais était également concentré sur sa prière et sur sa tâche. Celle de maintenir le bouclier sur Hoshido.

Le prince posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle «Tu n'as pas dormi depuis...

\- Toi non plus.» La voix était douce et calme. «Tu es le chef, le futur roi, tu devrais te reposer. Ou tu vas t'écrouler.»

Le porteur de l'arme divine se mordit la lèvre «Non.» il secoua la tête, accablé «Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement inquiet pour Sakura et Takumi.». L'autre se crispa. Il soupira, s'agenouillant à côté du nouveau protecteur du royaume «La guerre est si épuisante...et le deuil...personne n'a eut le temps de réellement pleurer mère.»

La personne a ses côté se tendit à nouveau, et un tic agita le coin de ses lèvres «Je suis là maintenant. L'armée de Nohr ne pourra pas rentrer dans Hoshido tant qu'il y aura un souffle de vie en moi.» Sa voix se fissura légèrement, perdant son calme. «Ni eux, ni la traîtresse...»

Ryoma ferma les yeux «Ne l'appelles pas comme ça.» Bien qu'il fut en colère lui aussi, il ne parvenait pas à détester sa sœur. Malgré une sourde rancune qui brûlait dans son cœur. _Elle les avait abandonnée juste après la mort de Mère...pour rejoindre son assassin_. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait fait ce choix parce qu'elle aimait ses frères et sœurs de Nohr «Peut-être...voudrais-tu venir avec moi à la frontière?

\- Est-ce une bonne idée de m'exposer au danger?» Railla le jeune magicien, levant les yeux vers son futur roi, une lueur soudainement malicieuse y brillant «Tu aimes jouer avec le feu mon prince ~»

Ce dernier eut un fragile sourire «Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.» Il se releva «Les Kitsunes ont rejoins notre armée, ils craignaient que les Nohrians les tuent, ne les chassent. Le chef insiste pour te protéger. Il dit que tu l'as aidé et qu'il va payer sa dette ainsi. Ses hommes seront donc sous ton commandement, avec ceux de la tribus du vent. Hayato te protégera également.

\- Ho. J'aime bien Kaden. Il est amusant.»

Ryoma rit «Et plus que ça non? Vous avez souvent joué ensemble dans le passé. Il sera un allié de poids dans la bataille.

\- ….Je n'aime pas me battre.

\- Je sais.» Il s'humecta les lèvres «Mais...tu es un tacticien de génie. Je ne te demande pas de plonger dans la bataille si tu ne le désires pas.

\- Encore heureux. Mais tu me surestimes: Takumi est bien plus intelligent que moi pour ce qui est de la stratégie.» plaisanta le protecteur du royaume, se relevant gracieusement. «Alors votre grâce, quelle armure allez vous m'offrir pour cela?» railla-t-il en mimant une révérence.

Ryoma eut un sourire, sentant son humeur s'alléger devant les plaisanteries de son protégé «Et bien...» Il lui montra un sceau qui brillait dans la légère obscurité de la pièce. «Un pouvoir qui correspond à ce que tu es: un noble Hoshidian?»

L'autre prit la sphère magique dans sa main, les reflets dorés de la magie se reflétant dans ses cheveux clairs. «Hum. Effectivement, Cela me correspond. Quand partons-nous?

\- Dans trois jours. A l'aube.» il poussa sa chance, guidé par un instinct protecteur, croisant le regard pensif et fatigué du jeune homme qui regardait le sceau «Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour le repas? Tu n'as presque rien mangé depuis deux semaines. Je m'inquiètes.»

Le magicien soupira «Je devais me préparer à protéger le royaume Ryoma. Et cela était vraiment épuisant de rassembler ma magie pour ça. Maintenir le bouclier n'est pas aussi fatiguant que l'avoir déployé.

\- Ta fille ne te manque pas?

\- Elle n'a qu'un mois. Elle a une nourrice.» Il se tourna «Et avant que tu ne demandes. Oui j'ai choisi un nom pour elle: Kanae.» Il n'évoqua pas la mère. _Elle avait disparue aussitôt le bébé né, comme si elle avait juste passé un marché avec le jeune magicien_. Et il n'avait répondu à aucune question à ce sujet. Disant que l'enfant n'aurait que son père. Ryoma n'avait pas insisté.

Un silence s'installa avant que le futur roi ne parle «Et par quel nom faut-il t'introduire auprès de l'armée?»

Le protecteur du royaume eut un sourire révélant un croc blanc au coin de ses lèvres «Très simple: Ryûku [1]» Il joua avec le sceau magique, le faisant passer de main en main.

\- _**Elle**_ ne voudrait pas que tu cède à la colère et à la vengeance.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais tuer quelqu'un, excepté Garon.». Tandis que le sceau s'activait, lui offrant le pouvoir d'un noble Hoshidian, la lumière éclaira un visage pâle aux traits délicats et deux oreilles pointues. «J'ai déjà quelques idées pour détruire l'armée de Nohr...

\- Je vois...» Ryoma eut un triste sourire «Allez suis-moi, tu dois essayer ton armure et ta tenue de combat.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Littéralement «Le dragon de la mort».
> 
> Bon je ne suis pas du tout subtile, je sais.


	6. Ryûku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui est Ryûku?  
> L'énigme va être enfin résolue.

Depuis quelques jours, elle mangeait beaucoup moins. Et elle évitait Xander, autant qu'elle le pouvait, esquivant les discussions non obligatoires. Sa simple présence la révulsait, la simple idée qu'il la touche la rendait malade. Voir son sourire l'écœurait. Elle avait si souvent envie de pleurer, mais ne pouvait se confier à personne. Comment faire confiance à Camilla _**-savait-elle?-,**_ ou dire la vérité à Élise - _ **ça la briserait-,**_ restait Léo mais elle hésitait. Elle savait qu'il avait aimé Kawa mais il aimait Xander aussi. _Comment réagirait-il à la vérité?_

_Et s'il allait tout raconter à son grand frère?_

_Ou à leur grande sœur?_

Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser à Xander comme à son frère aîné. Un frère était censé protéger ses cadets, pas...pas leurs mentir, pas les tuer. Un pincement au cœur la prit quand l'image de Ryoma passa dans son esprit. Mais bientôt la douleur laissa place à la colère, une colère froide. _Je vous ai choisi, sans savoir que vous m'aviez poignarder dans le dos depuis longtemps_. _Je ne te pardonnerais jamais Xander...tu as tué mon frère jumeau. Même s'il avait survécu, je te ne pardonnerais pas._

Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant Léo entrer dans sa tente, un verre fumant à la main «C'est pour toi, tu n'a rien mangé depuis deux jours. Cette boisson va te donner de l'énergie et tu vas aller prendre le repas avec nous. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Si. tu as besoin de manger. Tu vas donc te forcer! Élise est en larmes, elle est morte d'inquiétude. Camilla est à deux doigts de venir te chercher. Et...»

 _Voir Xander me rends malade, me coupe l'appétit_. Elle se refusa à blesser son petit frère en disant cela «Je vais aller manger dans le plan Astral, avec _**eux**_.» Elle prenait toujours ses précautions, craignant un espion. Elle savait que Garon la suspectait de cacher Takumi dans le plan Astral, comme Léo y avait mis Sakura (sans se cacher) mais personne ne pouvait entrer. Elle savait que le moment où le roi fou en aurait assez approchait. Elle réfléchissait toujours à son plan.

Le sorcier lui colla le verre dans les mains «Je _**lui**_ demanderais si tu as mangé. Gare à toi si...» Il prit une grande inspiration «Écoutes, je sais que tu es bouleversé depuis que tu t'es souvenu de Kawa mais...s'il te plaît, ne te venges pas sur nous, ta famille. Camilla, Xander et Élise sont peinés que tu ne viennes plus passer du temps avec nous autrement que quand tu y es obligé. Comme si être avec eux te dégoûtait.»

Elle but d'un trait avant de railler, froidement «Pauvre Xander, il est teeelllleement blessé de ne pas me voir pendant deux heures. Visiblement il a oublié que je ne suis plus la petite fille qui gobait tout ce qu'il disait et mangeait les cuillères qu'il lui tendait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu es fâché parce qu'il t'a menti sur Kawa? Je...sais que tu es blessée mais ce n'est pas comme si...il était responsable hein?»

L'horrible silence qui s'installa, le regard rouge qui se détournait, firent blêmir le paladin noir «Non, tu ne l'accuses quand même pas de...» Le verre vide fut calé entre ses doigts tandis que sa sœur se levait «Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, me laissant avec...cette accusation.

\- Je t'en parlerais...plus tard, dans le plan Astral. Et aucun mot avec Xander à ce sujet.» Elle partit et disparue dans la lumière du monde des dragons.

Le blond eut un rire étranglé «Plus...TARD?» Il baissa les yeux, ses doigts tremblaient, son esprit refusant d'admettre l'idée qu'il avait énoncé, que Kamui n'avait pas nié, n'avait pas rejeté «...comment peux-tu me laisser dans l'incertitude comment ça?» Il déglutit, refusant d'admettre que lui aussi y avait pensé, pendant quelques secondes avant de rejeter cette possibilité avec horreur.

_Non. Xander n'aurait jamais..._

* * *

Takumi plaça fermement deux assiettes, et une tasse de thé, devant elle «Manges.» Et il s'assit face à elle, bras croisés.

Elle soupira «Vous vous êtes donné le mot.» Elle prit une boule de riz et mordit dedans. La saveur de l'aliment la fit sourire légèrement. Elle avait goûté ce plat à Hoshido et avait découvert qu'elle aimait ça. «Tu es bon cuisinier.

\- Pas tellement. C'est facile à faire.» Il tapota le bois de la table des doigts «Et...Oboro et Hinata m'en faisaient souvent après mes entraînements. Parce que je rentrais tard ou que je sautais les repas à cause de mes exercices.»

Elle eut un fragile sourire. _Elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit que ses protecteurs avaient survécu. La joie, qui avait illuminé ses yeux, avait allégé un poids de sa poitrine._ «Tu les connais depuis longtemps?

\- Hinata a été le premier, j'étais encore un enfant. J'avais...huit ou neuf ans. Sa famille sert la famille royale depuis longtemps.» Il but une gorgée de thé «Oboro m'a rejoint quand j'avais treize ans, elle avait perdu ses parents à onze ans et s'était entraînée deux ans pour atteindre ce poste.

\- Elle est orpheline?

\- Ses parents étaient des tailleurs de renommée. Même à Nohr. Ils fabriquaient des vêtements pour la famille royale depuis des générations. Et ils ont été tués lors d'un voyage à Nohr. Par un assassin Nohrian.»

Elle eut une boule dans le ventre. Encore un crime de Nohr. «Mais...Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'ils étaient trop proches de la famille royale de Hoshido.»

_Juste pour ça._

Takumi se laissa aller sur sa chaise. «Tu as maigris.

\- Ho tu as remarqué? Tu m'observes?»

Il rougit légèrement «Non...je...je sais aussi que tu dors mal. Et que tu ne t'alimentes pas bien. Sakura est inquiètes pour toi elle-aussi.» Il croisa les bras. _Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, non non il remplissait juste son rôle, c'est tout!_ Il y a trois mois (dans ce plan astral, car cela faisait moins de temps dans le monde réel) elle l'avait sauvé, il lui devait bien ça non? «Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars, je t'entends...hurler.» Il toussota, du rouge s'étalant sur ses joues «Et tu sais, tu peux venir me réveiller si ça ne va vraiment pas, si tu veux parler...»

Elle sourit, sentant son humeur s'alléger. _Pourquoi l'attitude de Takumi lui faisait-elle du bien? Pourquoi savoir que Sakura était inquiète la soulageait-elle?_ «Je...je ne veux plus me battre pour Nohr.»

Il ne dit rien, reposant sa tasse, appuyant sa joue contre sa main, son coude sur la table. Ses yeux noisettes avaient plus une teinte caramel sous la lumière qui s'écoulait de la fenêtre et qui faisait briller légèrement ses cheveux, formant comme une aura, le rendant vraiment magnifique «Et que vas-tu faire?»

Le charme se rompit quand elle se souvint que _c'était son petit frère_ «Je...je ne veux pas non plus me cacher dans le plan astral. Et je ne veux pas vous laisser ici plus longtemps, Sakura et toi.» Elle serra le poings «Lilith m'a dit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir une porte sur Hoshido mais elle ne peut le faire qu'une seule fois. Et une fois que nous serons là-bas, elle ne pourra pas rouvrir le portail.

\- Conclusion: tu seras coincée à Hoshido?

\- Je sais que j'ai commis des crimes envers Hoshido, envers ma famille, envers toi et Sakura. Je suis prête à assumer mes responsabilités. Je suis prête à accepter tout jugement. J'ai l'intention de demander à Ryoma de me juger pour mes crimes envers Hoshido.»

Takumi ferma les yeux, et elle remarqua que ses cils étaient plutôt long. La pensée que ce n'était pas juste que son petit frère soit plus mignon qu'elle la frappa mais ce fut fugace. Elle termina la dernière boule de riz. Sur l'autre assiette, il y avait une pèche coupée et une petite part de gâteau (fait par Sakura si elle avait bien comprit). Elle mangea, le laissant plongé dans ses réflexions.

Au bout d'un moment il soupira «Mais es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux?» Il rouvrit ses yeux caramels, les plongeant dans ceux, rubis, de sa ''sœur''.

Elle reposa le dernier morceau de fruit, la gorge serrée «Je...

\- Être sanctionnée pour tes crimes? Rien que la trahison serait déjà importante...si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre.»Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise. «Parce que Ryoma te pardonnera. Même après ce qui s'est passé à ...» Il se tût et secoua la tête, prenant une grande inspiration «Il voudrait toujours te ramener à la maison. Tu ne serais même pas jugée.» Il s'humecta les lèvres «Soit il t'enfermera jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.» Il se versa du thé dans sa tasse, ainsi que dans celle de son aînée. «Soit...tu devras te battre pour Hoshido pour rembourser ce que tu as fait pour Nohr.»

Il but, la fixant la dessus de rebord de sa tasse. Elle se força à manger le gâteau de Sakura, qui était délicieux, malgré les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en elle. Un silence s'installa, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui livre ses conclusions et sa décision «Merci de te soucier de moi Takumi mais je suis prête à assumer mes actes.

\- Puisque je te dis...» Il ouvrit des yeux «Non n'insiste pas pour être jugée. Ryoma est le futur roi, il te graciera de toute façon.

\- Même si cela est symbolique. Je veux assumer mes actes.

\- Tu devras te battre...ou alors tu seras prisonnière. Ce n'est pas comme si Nohr pouvait envahir Hoshido désormais.

\- Je sais.»

Il haussa un sourcil «Et tu vas partir comme ça? Sans rien dire?

\- ….Je ne sais pas. Ce ne me semble pas juste pour Léo, Élise et Camilla. Même si celle-ci m'a menti...» Elle se mordit la lèvre. «Mais je ne supporte plus d'être près de Xander. Et je ne veux pas qu'il touche à un seul d'entre vous. Que Garon touche à un seul d'entre vous.» Elle reposa sa tasse, secouant la tête pour refuser d'être resservie. «Si je suis enfermée, me rendras-tu visite?

\- Tch. Bien sûr.» Il détourna les yeux, ses joues se colorant légèrement d'embarras «Même si Hinoka et Sakura, ou même Ryoma, viendront te voir aussi.

\- Je me fiches de la sanction qui s'abattra sur moi. Je ne veux plus être seule. Je ne veux plus revivre ce que j'ai vécu dans cette forteresse.» Elle frémit en s'en rappelant. _Des visites peu fréquentes, des punitions quand elle tentait de sortir. La solitude. Aucun ami de son âge..._

Takumi s'adoucit «Ils vous attendu pendant près de 14 ans, Kawa et toi, alors tu penses qu'ils vont te laisser croupir seule dans une cellule sombre? Tu seras plutôt dans une belle chambre spacieuse avec des serviteurs et un ninja assigné à ta protection et à ta surveillance. Tu auras des visites tous les jours. Des repas copieux. Et tout ce que tu voudras pour te distraire. Et tu retrouveras une entière liberté à la fin de la guerre, soit après moins de 6 mois.

\- Et toi?

\- Moi?

\- Tu...» Elle trouva sa question stupide mais posa tout de même la question «..tu ne nous a pas attendu pendant toute ces années?

\- Je ne me souvenais que très peu de vous deux. J'avais trois ans. Sakura a grandit en espérant vous rencontrer...Kawa et toi étiez comme des héros pour elle, des héros de légende qui rentreraient un jour à la maison.» Il ne semblait pas accusateur cette fois. «Et Hinoka et Ryoma...ont beaucoup souffert, comme mère. Ryoma était à Chève et s'est toujours senti coupable de n'avoir pu vous protéger. Et Hinoka a embrassé une carrière de guerrier pour pouvoir vous sauver.» Il ferma les yeux, pensif. Puis il s'humecta les lèvres «...On ne savait même pas si vous étiez vivants ou morts...mais ils espéraient, toujours.»

Elle eut un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais se détourna pas les yeux. «Je suis désolé. Cela a été...difficile pour toi je suppose.

\- J'ai grandis avec des sortes de fantômes d'un frère et d'une sœur. Et puis...je savais qu'ils ne pourraient être que déçus. Même si vous étiez vivants, vous aviez grandi dans Nohr.

\- Et tu avais raison.»

Takumi la regarda, une étrange lueur dans ses pupilles «Ou pas. Je n'avais pas pensé que ton enfance avait été si horrible. Que tu avais été manipulée. Que Kawa avait été tué par le prince aîné Xander.»

Kamui ferma les yeux. «On rentras à Hoshido …dès demain. _Demain dans le monde Astral_.»

L'archer hocha la tête. «Très bien. Je vais avertir Sakura, Hana et Tsubaki.» Il plissa les yeux «Vas-tu convaincre le prince Léo de venir?

\- Il ne laissera pas sa famille.» Elle le sentait. _Même si elle lui disait la vérité au sujet de Kawa, il ne la croirait pas_. Elle se passa la main sur les yeux et soupira. «Et c'est préférable pour lui. Il est un prince, il faut mieux qu'il reste avec eux.

\- Vas-te reposer. Tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière, je t'ai entendu marcher de long en large. Et je t'ai vu d'entraîner dehors en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Je ne veux pas...Je ne veux pas revoir Kawa mourir.

\- D'accord, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. D'accord? Et si tu refais ce cauchemar, viens me voir!» Il rougit légèrement, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Elle sourit, légèrement «Merci Takumi.»

* * *

Ryûku s'agenouilla sur le plateau rocheux qui dominait légèrement la plaine. Il avait de très bons yeux et pouvait voir au loin. _L'armée de Nohr attendait, mais quoi?_ «Ils ne peuvent plus entrer avec mon bouclier, alors que veulent-ils maintenant? Des négociations?» il repoussa une mèche blanche derrière son oreille «Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je pense que Takumi et Sakura sont prisonniers et que le roi Garon pourrait se servir d'eux?

\- Pourrait? Il va le faire. La question est...quand?» Il examina la façon dont le camp était placé, les officiers et les soldats les plus importants, ainsi que les membres de la famille royales se trouvaient en hauteur stratégique. Les autres étaient rassemblés sur la plaine. «Hum...

\- Tu as un plan?»

Sa main toucha le sol, sentant la puissance d'une veine dragunaire sous ses doigts. «Je me demande...» Ses yeux se portèrent vers la rivière un peu plus loin. Et il ferma les yeux, laissant la magie couler en lui. «Si toi ou moi l'activons, la rivière va déborder...et engloutir toute la partie basse du camps.»

Ryoma serra les dents «Ce n'est pas honorable. Ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Moi non plus.» il s'humecta les lèvres «Cependant, je n'ai aucune idée de la puissance. Cela peut détruire en partie le camp sans faire trop de victimes, ou cela peut emporter pas mal de soldats.» Il grimaça «Je pense que Takumi et Sakura sont en hauteur, gardés par les soldats d'élites. Ce sont des membres d'une famille royale. Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques.»

Le bretteur baissa les yeux «Tu ne pense quand même pas à...

\- ….m'infiltrer? Haha. Ce serait hilarant.» Son sourire eut un éclat machiavélique «..Imagine tout ce que je pourrais faire? Voler les armes divines? Droguer les réserves de boissons ou de nourriture, mettre le feu à la tente de Garon...» Il pouffa, et enroula une mèche autour de son index «Ou m'infiltrer dans le camps et kidnapper Élise ou Léo?

\- Tu...

\- Ce qui ne servirait à rien. Garon s'en ficherait totalement. Ses enfants ne sont que des pions pour lui. Même si Kamui a été assez sotte pour ne pas le voir. Ou alors il l'a totalement conditionné à lui obéir. Il a eu le temps en sept ans.» Sa voix était devenue plus froide avant qu'il ne reprenne. «Mais non, c'est trop risqué...je suis la seule barrière, littéralement, entre Hoshido et l'armée de Nohr. Je ne vais pas prendre de risques.»

Le futur roi eut un soupir de soulagement «Tu me rassures. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Et arrêtes, Kamui a...

\- Cependant, je pourrais me faire voir. Spécialement par Xander. Juste pour voir sa tête.

\- Ryûku...» Il ferma les yeux «Tu ne dois pas laisser ta colère t'envahir.»

Le jeune protecteur du royaume ricana, penchant la tête de côté. «Vraiment? Humilier le prince héritier devant des centaines de soldats, le faisant tomber de son piédestal, au point que personne ne voudra de lui comme roi ne te semble pas amusant?» Il soupira «J'irais voir Hinoka tout à l'heure. J'ai une idée pour demain.» il eut un sourire entendu, comme pour se moquer de son interlocuteur «Je vais réfléchir à ma participation au combat. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prendrais aucun risque. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Takumi pour la stratégie mais j'ai deux ou trois plans en réserve. La meilleure façon de briser cette armée, c'est d'être imprévisible.»

Ryoma hésita «Tu viendras partager notre repas, à Hinoka et moi. Je ne veux pas que tu négliges ta santé.

\- Oui paaapppaaaa.» railla le garçon, faisant un signe de main et en s'éloignant d'un pas tranquille.

Il partit en avant, retournant au camps, plongé dans ses pensées, ses yeux dans le vague. Revenant à sa tente, il haussa un sourcil en voyant le kitsune roulé en boule sur le sol «Ça va? Je sais que les lits de camps ne sont pas des plus confortables mais de là à préférer le sol.»

Le renard blanc aux multiples queues ricana mais ne bougea pas, son œil gauche rivé sur celui qu'il devait protéger.

«Je sais, j'ai beaucoup dormi à même le sol moi-même. Parfois sous la pluie ou dans le vent.» il s'assit sur ses talons à côté de son ami «Tu m'as beaucoup aidé à l'époque. Sans toi je...» _Je ne serais pas là. Je serais perdu. Je serais devenu fou_. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. «Et tu as retrouvé ma famille pour moi. Mon esprit se serait brisé en morceaux si ton clan et toi, vous n'aviez pas été là.» Et il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé dans ce cas-là. «Quelque part, tu as aussi sauvé...comme un frère.»

Kaden se redressa, donnant un petit coup de museau dans l'épaule du jeune homme. Il ne reprit pas forme humaine mais sa chaleur réconfortante, presque familiale, était bien assez. Ryûku posa la main sur la tête du renard, lui grattouillant les oreilles. _Geste que aucun humain sensé ne ferait_. «Et toi Kady, tu ne penses jamais à former une famille?»

Le concerné roula des yeux. _**Non,**_ semblait-il dire. _**Pas tout de suite**_.

Il sourit «Tu es comme moi alors? Plus un père qu'un époux.» Le souvenir de sa fille, si petite, sans ses bras. Du duvet blanc sur son crâne et de ses oreilles pointues. «J'espère que la guerre ne va pas durer, Kanae a besoin de moi.»

Des bruit de pas se firent entendre et Hayato, un tome sous le bras, arriva, ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait un large manteau bleu et violet. «Pourquoi tu m'as donné cette classe? Cette magie volée à Nohr? C'est toi qui remplit ce rôle, pas moi.» Il croisa les bras «Tout le monde me dit que je suis adorable en maître stratège mais c'est le prince, la princesse et toi qui prenez les décisions.»

Ryûku eut un rictus «Mais tu es mignon.

\- Arrêtes de me traiter comme un enfant!

\- Qui criait '' _ **ou sont les adultes**_!'' l'autre nuit quand les monstres ont attaqué?»

Le jeune garçon rougit comme une tomate, embarrassé. «Je suis un adulte!» [1] et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du guerrier. «Tu le sais bien pourtant!»

Un gloussement échappa au protecteur du royaume «Je sais, je sais!»

Hayato soupira «Alors, que vas-tu faire?» Il rajusta son large manteau avec lequel il avait presque trop chaud.

«Je ne sais pas.» Il se tapota la joue du doigt «J'ai quelques idées mais...je ne penses pas que Ryoma approuverait.»

Le magicien haussa un sourcil «Je suppose que ça implique du danger?» Il lança un regard noir à Kaden qui gloussa (son très étrange avec cette apparence de renard géant).

Passant les doigts dans ses cheveux blancs, son ami ricana «Si je te dis ''infiltration'' et ''sabotage''?

\- J'en dis que tu es sournois. Et que tu vas prendre des risques.» Il fronça les sourcils «Et comment veux-tu maintenir le bouclier si tu sors de Hoshido?

\- Je peux le maintenir environ 30 minutes en étant en dehors. Après je dois revenir. Ou étendre le bouclier jusqu'à moi. Ce qui serait dangereux.

\- C'est juste comme temps limité.» Grimaça le roux «Même si en pleine nuit, personne ne s'en apercevrait.

\- Je veux juste vérifier que Sakura et Takumi sont en hauteur...ou plutôt ne sont pas dans les parties les plus basses du camp.

\- Pourquoi?»

Un sourire sournois ourla les lèvres du jeune homme «Disons que...ce sera un beau spectacle.»

Hayato se leva «Non, ce n'est pas possible. C'est trop dangereux! Je ne peux pas laisser le protecteur du royaume prendre des risques comme ça.» Il croisa les bras «Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça».

Kaden reprit alors forme humaine «Il a raison Ryûku. Si tu es capturé...même si tu es plutôt doué pour les déguisement...tu as tendance à réfléchir après avoir agis quand un imprévu survient.

\- Ha très bien.» il soupira «Mais comment...» Il se mordit la lèvre «Si seulement cet andouille de Izama était là, il pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour savoir.

\- Orochi ne peut pas savoir?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que sa divination marche comme ça.»

Kaden hésita puis proposa «Je pourrais courir autour du camp en plein milieu de la nuit, voir si je sens l'odeur du prince et de la princesse. Je suis rapide et il n'y aura pas grand monde à une telle heure, à part ceux qui montent la garde.

\- Tu es plus rapide que les dragons qu'ils montent? Ou leurs loup-garous?»

Son ami n'eut pas une hésitation «Oui, surtout depuis quand je suis devenu un grand kitsune et ils ne pourront pas me suivre si je franchis la barrière pour revenir dans notre camps. Et ce sont des Wolfskins au fait.»

Ryûku se mordit la lèvre. _Pesant le pour et le contre._

Le jeune de la tribu du vent ajouta «Ne laisse pas la rancœur obscurcir ton jugement. Tu auras d'autre occasion de te venger. Inutile de te mettre en danger.

\- Très bien, très bien.» Il regarda son ami renard «Dans ce cas, à toi de jouer mais ne prends pas de risques inutiles. En cas de problèmes, tu reviens tout de suite!

\- D'accord.»

Hayato haussa un sourcil «Tu n'avais pas un repas avec la famille royale toi?

\- J'ai le temps.

\- Oui juste assez pour te débarbouiller, te coiffer, et passer un kimono.» Face au haussement de sourcil, il répliqua «Quoi? Tu ne vas pas manger en armure non? En plus elle est couverte de poussière. Et tu dois avoir transpirer.» Puis, pinçant les lèvres «Ne comptes pas sur moi pour la laver.»

Ryûku leva les yeux au ciel «On croirait entendre Ryoma.» Mais il obtempéra et entra dans sa tente, baillant.

Kaden se frotta les mains «Ça va être amusant.

\- Tu as une drôle de conception de l'amusement.»

* * *

Lilith se tourna vers le groupe, ses yeux reflétant l'incertitude. «Êtes-vous certaine Kamui?» Elle s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait attendre son amie dans son pays ''natal''. Après tout elle les avait trahi sans aucune -ou si peu- hésitation. Elle craignait qu'ils réagissent mal en la voyant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. «C'est ma décision. Je vais m'y tenir» Elle se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur. «Quoiqu'il se passe n'intervenez pas. Ne les laissez pas croire que vous avez été possiblement manipulés. D'accord?»

Sakura fronça les sourcils «Nous n'allons pas les laisser...te faire du mal.» Elle avait un air déterminé «S'ils te blessent, je les arrêterais!» Ses doigts étaient crispés sur son sceptre. «Ne...

\- Ne comptes pas sur nous pour rester les bras croisés.» Marmonna Takumi «Que tu veuilles te livrer en gage de bonne foi est une chose. Te laisser être brutaliser ou tuer est autre chose.» Son regard interdisait à sa sœur de protester.

La plus jeune princesse hésita puis demanda «Tu ne dis pas au moins à Léo que...

\- Non.» Elle se mordit la lèvre «C'est...trop dur. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, parce qu'il pourra alors être innocent si Garon demande si quelqu'un m'a aidé à partir. S'il ne sait rien, il ne sera pas vu comme complice.» Elle aurait pu le convaincre aussi de venir mais il aurait refusé de laisser sa famille. D'abandonner son frère et ses sœurs. Et lui dire la vérité sur Kawa l'aurait brisé.

_Je ne peux pas briser son cœur comme ça._

_Même si je ne peux pas pardonner à Xander..._

… _.Léo n'a pas à souffrir de cela, n'a pas à faire un choix. Il aimait Kawa mais il aime Xander. Et Kawa n'est...n'était pas son frère de sang._

Takumi lui posa une main sur l'épaule «Es-tu certaine?

\- Oui.» Elle lui sourit, puis regarda Sakura qui était montée sur le pégase de Tsubaki, devant lui. Hana se tenant droite à leurs côtés. «Ouvres le portail Lilith!

\- Très bien.» Elle se concentra «Mais la barrière est puissante. Je ne pourrais pas la rouvrir depuis l'intérieur, je vous le rappelle. Vous ne pourrez pas retourner dans ce monde depuis Hoshido.

\- Je sais.» Elle prit une inspiration. «Allons y.»

Elle franchit la porte lumineuse, suivie par Takumi et le trio. Et Lilith referma le portail, inquiète. Elle ne devait rien dire à Léo ou à qui que ce soit. _Père. J'espère que le pire ne va pas se produire..._ Elle ferma les yeux. _Protégez votre fille._

La lueur se dissipa et Kamui posa le pied sur l'herbe verte. Instantanément, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à Hoshido. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère? Ou le sentiment de nostalgie. «Où sommes-nous?

\- Je dirais...près de la frontière.» Takumi leva les yeux vers le ciel. «Et la nuit commence à tomber.

\- Je..Je vois le camps. Là-bas, près du fort.» s'exclama Sakura en pointant du doigt le bâtiment. Ce dernier était entouré d'un grand nombre de tentes. Il y avait aussi des enclos pour les chevaux. Les pégases étaient attachés avec les kinshis un peu plus loin.

Takumi plissa les yeux «Il y a des gardes. Mais pas tant que ça...je me demande si c'est à cause de la protection?

\- Proba...»

Des bruits de courses se firent alors entendre et des renards géants jaillirent des végétations, les entourant.

Hana fronça les sourcils «Des kitsunes. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas beaucoup de gardes.» Elle leva une main pour maintenir la crinière du pégase de Tsubaki qui avait hennit de peur en voyant les créatures. L'une des créatures, blanche avec un foulard bleu, reversa la tête en arrière et poussa un glapissement perçant qui traversa la nuit, suivi de plusieurs autres.

Des soldats arrivèrent rapidement, parmi lesquels des samouraïs et des ninjas. Ceux-ci stoppèrent, ouvrant de grands yeux. «Prince Takumi! Princesse Sakura!»

L'archer attrapa alors le bras de son aînée et la plaqua contre lui pour l'immobiliser. «Nous sommes revenus! Et nous avons capturé la princesse Kamui. Menez-nous à mon frère, le haut-prince Ryoma.»

La jeune fille frémit en sentant la chaleur de Takumi, son souffle contre son cou et sa voix qui vibrait dans tout son corps. Il ne lui faisait pas mal mais elle ne pouvait pas se dégager. Avait-il choisi de la faire paraître comme sa prisonnière pour la protéger de la colère des combattants?

«Restes tranquille surtout.» chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, attrapant la corde qu'un soldat lui lançait afin de lui attacher les poignets «Ne crains rien.»

Le groupe rejoignit le camps. Partout elle voyait le soulagement dans les yeux des gens, puis la froideur quand ils la voyaient. Personne ne cria une insulte cependant. Et elle était certaine que la présence de Sakura en était l'unique raison.

Ils entrèrent dans le fort. Saizo et Kageto arrivèrent. Le ninja roux eut un soupir de soulagement et la brune sourit «Je suis heureuse de vous voir en vie. Le prince Ryoma et la princesse Hinoka étaient si inquiets pour vous.»

Subaki aida sa maîtresse à descendre du pégase. Puis confia l'animal à un serviteur. Ils furent congédié sur un signe de la plus jeune princesse.

«Et vous avez ramené la traîtresse.

\- Saizo, il s'agit de ma sœur. Parlez lui avec le respect du à son rang.»

Le guerrier eut l'air surprit d'entendre Takumi dire ces mots mais s'inclina «Le haut-prince est en réunion stratégique. Voulez-vous allez attendre dans une anti-chambre le temps que nous l'avertissions?

\- Bonne idée.» L'archer hésita, pensif «Kagero?

\- Oui messire?

\- Enfermez Kamui dans une chambre, avec des gardes. Aucun brutalité à son égard ne sera tolérée.

\- Une chambre mon prince?

\- Oui.» Il se pencha à l'oreille de la princesse aux mèches blanches «Fais ce que Kagero te dira» lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille «Tu peux lui faire confiance.»

* * *

Ryûku croisa le regard de Hinoka «Je n'étais pas stable jusqu'à récemment. Il a fallu presque 4 mois avant que je cesse d'attaquer Ryoma quand il m'approchait en armure.» Les souvenirs étaient flous mais il se rappelait de cette rage, de cette colère, de cette envie de frapper et de se battre.

La rousse se passa la main dans les cheveux, ses yeux reflétant un mélange de tristesse et de résignation «Qui savait?

\- Mère savait.» expliqua son frère, croisant le regard rouge du protecteur du royaume. «Hayato et Kaden savaient. Et moi aussi.» Il soupira «Cela a été très difficile. Tu n'as pas idée...J'ai bien cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais. Dès qu'on s'approchait...il avait si souvent des crises de rage. Et il se...

\- J'ai été brisé. Je ne faisais confiance à personne.» Ryûku porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres. «J'avais même perdu la mémoire. En partie. Mais tout est revenu quand...j'ai entendu cette chanson...et j'ai du me reconstruire pendant près de trois ans. Mais ma confiance était si fragile que Ryoma a pensé que moins j'avais de contact jusqu'à ma guérison, mieux c'était.»

Saizo arriva alors et le jeune homme eut juste le temps d'utiliser le haut de sa cape comme capuche pour se dissimuler. Mais le ninja avait été bien formé et se tourna immédiatement vers son maître en disant «J'ai une bonne nouvelle messire. Votre frère et votre sœur sont revenus!»

Ryoma se releva d'un coup «Comment cela?

\- Les kitsunes les ont trouvé à proximité du camps. Avec Subaki et Hana. Ils sont sains et saufs, ne vous en faites pas. Ils vous attendent dans le grand salon.»

Hinoka eut les larmes aux yeux «Takumi et Sakura vont bien, ils se sont sauvés.

\- Et...ils ont ramené une prisonnière avec eux. La princesse Kamui.»

Ryûku reposa d'un coup son verre, prenant une grande inspiration. Les deux aînés ouvrirent de grands yeux «Ils ont...

\- Le prince Takumi a ordonné qu'elle soit enfermée dans une chambre sans fenêtres et a interdit toute brutalité à son égard. Il a dit qu'il irait la voir plus tard pour vérifier que ses ordres soient bien suivis.»

Ryoma cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de son cadet. «Et bien, nous arrivons immédiatement.»

Ryûku se redressa. «Et bien moi je vais y aller.» Il croisa le regard triste de la rousse, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose «Je t'expliquerais tout demain soir. Après la bataille. Quand nous serons tous réunis.»

* * *

Le lendemain fut le jour de la bataille. Les deux armées étaient face-à-face. Celle de Hoshido franchit la barrière, et se mit en position de combat. Hinoka posa son pégase en avant et son passager bondit au sol. Un magicien roux en manteau bleu (e _t Xander vit du coin de l'oeil Laslow se tendre à ses côtés_ ) et un kitsune blanc les rejoignirent, se mettant en position de défense.

_Mais ce n'était pas Ryoma._

_Il était plus petit, plus fin._

«Prince Xander! Je vous défie en duel» cria la personne d'une voix forte. «A moins que vous ne soyez un lâche qui se cache derrière son armée?»

Le blond fit avancer son destrier, se détachant de ses troupes «La moindre des politesses serait de vous présenter.» Il dégaina son épée noire et violette «Qui me demande?»

La silhouette retira la capuche de sa tête. De longs cheveux blancs tombèrent dans son dos. Les mèches volèrent dans le vent, dévoilant deux oreilles pointues, alors que deux yeux rouges se rivaient sur l'armée de Nohr. L'arrivant ressemblait énormément à Kamui, mais c'était un garçon qui portait une armure de noble Hoshidian. Il avait une cicatrice sur la joue mais semblait en parfaite santé. «Et bien, et bien...ça faisait longtemps, n'est pas Xander? Ho? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié? Ça me briserait le cœur si j'avais eu la moindre affection pour toi. Mais là je vais plutôt terriblement... _ **désappointé**_ si tu as osé me rayer de ta mémoire après ce sur tu m'as fait.»

Le prince aîné de Nohr sentit un poids dans son ventre, une sensation d'horreur. Son esprit niait ce qu'il voyait. _Ce n'était pas possible._

Le frère jumeau de leur sœur se trouvait face à eux, bien vivant. Il se tourna vers le paladin noir et lui sourit avec douceur, croisant ses yeux écarquillés «Ho. Léo, tu m'as manqué. Toi aussi ma petite Élise. Vous avez bien grandis tous les deux. Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé» Il sourit à la petite qui avait les larmes aux yeux . Il eut cependant à peine un regard pour celle qui avait été sa sœur aînée pendant 6 ans «Et bonjour princesse Camilla, pour rester poli puisque j'ai salué tout le reste de la...famille. Ou presque puisque ma jumelle a jugé bon de ne pas venir. Que lui as-tu fait? [2]»

Xander eut une brusque envie de vomir. Des halètements de stupeur se firent entendre derrière lui, de sa fratrie. Et une pensée l'effleura, horrible, égoïste et affolée . _Kamui, où est-elle? Ho pitié, elle ne devait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fixe avec dégoût et haine._ Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des heures. Elle s'était sûrement encore réfugiée dans le plan astral. Léo avait refusé d'aller la chercher. _Et les autres ne devaient pas savoir non plus._ «Kawa. Je...

\- Je m'appelle Ryûku maintenant. Je suis le dragon de la mort, de la vengeance. Kawa est mort. Je ne suis plus l'enfant _**que tu as tué.**_ »

Xander grinça des dents en sentant les regards horrifiés sur lui, les regards de Camilla, de Léo, de Élise. «Je...Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Ho bien sûr, pauvre petit Xandy, papa t'aurais donné une fessée, et t'aurais envoyé dans ta chambre sans dessert sinon hein?» Railla le prince «Et ça ne t'a pas gêné de mentir à Kamui, de la manipuler pendant 7 ans? Et vu la tête de ton frère et de tes sœurs, ils ne savaient pas ce _**petit**_ secret hein? Trop honteux peut-être? Tu as des problèmes pour gérer ta culpabilité? Je ne te savais pas capable d'en avoir avec ce que tu m'as fait, c'est-à-dire me frapper à mort (ou presque) avec ton épée, me jetant dans un canyon dit "sans fond".

\- Tu le sais bien. Père tue ceux qui échouent.

\- Bien entendu. Ça excuse le fait d'avoir tenter de me tuer? Comme si tu n'avait jamais joué avec le feu ou si tu n'avais jamais détourné ses ordres. Pauvre petit Xandy, effrayé par papa Garon, au point d'être un incompétent total ou une poupée obéissante qui tue ce qu'on lui ordonne de tuer.» Ryûku eut un rictus «Mais peut-être que je me trompe? Regretterais-tu? Aurais-tu perdu le sommeil?

\- Kawa, je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais forcé de...

\- Ho...le beau discours du repentant en public. Quelle tragédie. Quel drame. Que c'est crédible. Et là je suis censé me jeter dans tes bras en pleurant et en disant que je t'aime? Et bien tu peux attendre parce que je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Et je ne te pardonnerais _**jamais.**_ Et là tu vas me sortir un discours larmoyant? Genre '' _bouhouhou papa a menacé de tuer Léo, Camilla ou Élise_ '' ou quelque chose du genre?

\- C'est...c'est le cas.» Mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant parfaitement audible pour ses frères et ses sœurs, pour l'armée. Mais seul un atroce silence lui répondit.

Le guerrier aux cheveux blancs ricana. «Je t'en prie, épargnes-moi tes salades d'accord? Si tu avais été forcé, tu aurais hésité. Ta main n'a _**pas**_ tremblée.»

Xander voulut se justifier. _ **Répéter qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.**_ Que Léo et leur petite sœur avaient été menacés. Qu'il était surveillé. Mais personne n'allait le croire désormais.

Le jeune guerrier dragon s'écria «Je te défis en duel prince de Nohr. Ou ne serais-tu qu'un lâche qui ne peut que frapper un enfant blessé? Peut-être aimerais-tu une chance de te racheter?» Il dégaina une épée argentée avec une poignée dorée en forme de dragon. «Je t'attend.

\- Kawa.

\- Quoi? Tu croyais que j'allais te pardonner si facilement? A mes yeux, tu n'est qu'une raclure de Nohrian. J'envisage sérieusement de t'humilier et de te briser en public. Et de kidnapper Léo et Élise pour les retirer de ton influence néfaste. Ils seront mieux comme otages de Hoshido que sous la coupe de ce monstre de Garon.

\- Kawa, je...»

Ryûku eut un sourire moqueur, fermant les yeux «Et bien, et bien...pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille? Ne devrais-tu pas être fier de ton petit frère?» Il posa la main sur le torse, à plat sur l'armure claire «Je suis fort maintenant, comme tu le voulais. Comme tu l'as toujours voulu! Je ne suis plus le faible qui était, selon _**tes mots**_ , si pitoyable et si incapable comparé à la parfaite et obéissante Kamui.» Il rouvrit les yeux, rivant ses pupilles rubis sur le prince de Nohr, dont le visage avait une teinte livide, et qui affichait un air horrifié. «Je possède la force que tu as toujours rêvé me voir acquérir...» Il fit un pas en avant, s'éloignant de Hinoka, s'éloignant de l'armée de Hoshido. Mais il resta assez près de sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre rapidement. Le magicien sortit un tome de la doublure de son manteau bleu et violet; et le kitsune se ramassa sur lui-même. Mais ils ne firent pas un pas en avant.

Xander déglutit «Ka...

\- ...La force de renverser mes ennemis. La force de détruire ceux qui oseraient faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. La force d'appliquer un châtiment à ceux que je déteste. La force de tout brûler dans la rage de la vengeance.» Un sourire plein de dents, dévoilant deux crocs pointus, se dessina sur son visage et sa voix se fit plus moqueuse «Oeil pour Oeil, Dent pour Dent. N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as appris ? Alors pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, avec ces yeux-là _grand frère_?»

Xander se mordit la lèvre. La seule et unique fois où Kawa l'avait appelé grand frère en 15 ans. Et c'était pour lui poignarder le cœur. «Je suis...désolé.

\- Tes mots ne signifient rien. Dégaines ton épée! Ou retournes te cacher derrière ton papa en chouinant.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Hayato est effectivement désigné comme un adulte si on en croit la version japonaise, même s'il est appelé «le gamin» dans les autres versions. Il a juste l'air plus jeune qu'il n'est. Il est donc bien adulte. Un jeune adulte immature certes mais quand même. Et s'il peut avoir une fille et être un père responsable, il n'est pas si jeune.
> 
> [2] Kawa sait très bien où est Kamui, il provoque juste Xander.
> 
> Et non Kawa ne pardonne pas à Xander. Evidemment. Il a trop souffert pour lui pardonner.


	7. La Bataille

_«Tu me prends pour un idiot?»_

_Xander baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon qui le fixait de ses yeux rouges perçant, les poings sur les hanches. «Pardon? Que veux-tu dire petit frère?»_

_L'enfant fit claquer sa langue «Je sais que je ne suis pas ton frère. Arrêtes de mentir.» Il le fixa avec d'assener ce qui se rapprochait plus d'une constatation qu'autre chose «Ta maman ne t'as pas apprit que c'était mal de mentir?»_

_Le prince eut le bouche sèche «Mais si je suis ton frère. Vous avez juste été tenu à l'écart à cause de...» il chercha, tentant de retrouver dans les mots de son père une aide «...de votre santé._

_\- Je ne suis pas malade. Et Kamui non plus.»_

_Le blond fronça les sourcils «Kawa..._

_\- Je suis hoshidian, pas nohrian, et ma sœur aussi.» Il fronça les sourcils «Et tu le sais. Nous étions en kimono quand on t'a rencontré.»_

_Xander sentit une once de malaise. Ce garçon n'était pas comme Kamui qui semblait avoir perdu la mémoire et qui croyait tout ce qu'ils lui racontaient. Cet enfant savait la vérité. «Je...Ta mère était hoshidienne oui._

_\- C'est la reine Mikoto. Et mon père c'était le roi Sumeragi...» Les larmes aux yeux il cracha avec toute la haine qu'un enfant peut avoir en lui «Le tien l'a tué. C'est un monstre!»_

_Il l'aurait frappé si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre mais il s'agissait d'un garçon de 6 ans. «Ta maison est ici désormais. Nous sommes ta famille maintenant. Et je suis ton grand frère à partir d'aujourd'hui._

_\- Non. Mon grand frère, c'est Ryoma. Je ne veux pas de toi. Tu es un menteur. Et tu essais de me voler ma sœur.»_

_Le prince sut qu'il devait agir avant que le petit ne dise la vérité à sa sœur dès qu'ils seraient seuls, avant qu'il n'imagine un plan. Avant que son père n'intervienne. Il saisit l'épaule du garçon «Tu ferais mieux de jouer le jeu et d'accepter la situation. Ou tu le regretteras» Il foudroya l'enfant du regard et vit de la peur dans les yeux rubis. «Donc tu m'appelle grand frère, tu appelles Camilla grande sœur. Et Léo et Élise sont tes cadets. Acceptes cela ou Père t'arracheras de ce lieu et te séparera de ta sœur pour des années jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'oublie.»_

_Son ton dur avait fait mouche, comme ses menaces. Il vit la rancœur dans les yeux du garçon qui serra les dents et crut entendre un sifflement, cru voir les prunelles pourpre s'affiner mais tout se dissipa quand l'enfant cracha «D'accord. **Xander** »_

_Le prince espéra que l'enfant allait oublier._

_"Il a 6 ans...il va oublier."_

* * *

_Il n'oublia jamais._

_Xander avait craint qu'il soit aussi froid avec Léo et Élise mais tout se passa bien. Kawa se dégagea de l'étreinte de Camilla rapidement, contrairement à Kamui qui lui sauta au cou. Mais il accueillit chaleureusement les deux petits blonds._

_«Xander, quand est-ce qu'on pourra sortir?_

_\- Nous pouvons aller dans le jardin, il fait beau._

_\- Elle veut dire sortir de la forteresse, tu sais?» Le ton de Kawa sonnait comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Kamui se crispa et envoya un regard suppliant à son frère, qui haussa les épaules «Mais je veux bien faire des couronnes de fleurs dans le jardin avec Élise si elle veut._

_Celle-ci sauta de joie «Ho oui.» Elle prit la main de son frère albinos et le tira derrière elle vers la porte qui menait au petit parc de la forteresse. Un espace encadré par de hauts murs et restreint mais un petit bout de nature. Trop petit pour des enfants avides de découvertes. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Kamui et Léo les suivirent en riant, laissant les deux plus vieux derrières_

_Camilla, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, soupira «Kawa n'a rien oublié._

_\- Il sait son passé. Il sait d'où il vient._

_\- Il n'oubliera plus maintenant. Il a huit ans.» Elle serra les dents «Le pauvre petit...Sa famille lui manque. Il est malheureux ici. S'il n'y avait pas sa jumelle, Léo et Elise..._

_\- Nous sommes sa famille Camilla, il doit l'accepter._

_\- Il le supporte Xander, et uniquement parce que tu l'as menacé et disant que père pourrait le séparer de sa sœur. Il aime nos cadets mais il ne nous apprécie pas, et ne nous fait pas confiance.»_

_Il secoua la tête «Le temps. Laissons faire le temps, il se résignera. Et nous serons une vraie famille sous peu._

_\- C'est un Hoshidian. S'il est têtu comme..._

_\- Plus maintenant.»_

* * *

_Il entra dans la pièce où Kawa était assis à une table, une plume à la main. L'enfant de 10 ans leva des yeux moqueurs vers lui. «Ho le preux paladin vient disputer un petit garçon qui est puni pour avoir dit la vérité?_

_\- Tu as insulté votre percepteur._

_\- Je me suis moqué de ce qu'il a dit. Parce que son cours sur le pauvre et siiii malheureux peuple de Nohr qui meurt de faim parce que les vilains Hoshidians ne partagent pas leurs ressources et ne font pas de commerce, excuses moi mais c'est risible._

_\- Kawa._

_\- Ho pauuuuvvrresss Nohrians affamés. Les Hoshidians sont si cruels de refuser échanges et commerces avec le pays qui a tué leur roi dans un piège, et qui a kidnappé deux enfants royaux. Tu as un mouchoir? Je vais pleurer.»_

_La vérité fait mal et elle frappa Xander. Son père avait attiré le défunt roi Sumeragi dans un piège, prétendant vouloir la paix, pour le tuer. Il avait violé toutes les règles de la diplomatie. Et Hoshido s'était replié sur lui-même avec cette barrière. «La famine est une raison de déclarer la guerre._

_\- Il n'y aurait pas de famine si cet acte de lâcheté n'avait pas été commis, puisque le commerce serait toujours là. Va te plaindre à ton papounet.»_

_Kawa n'était pas très fort physiquement. Il était plus intéressé par la magie, les livres, le tir à l'arc. Mais il était temps de lui apprendre l'humilité et l'obéissance._

_Lui apprendre à se taire._

_Avant qu'il ne franchisse un pas de trop._

_«Lèves-toi, on monte sur le toit. J'ai terminé ma leçon avec Kamui, c'est ton tour.»_

_L'albinos le fixa. Il avait un maître d'arme en la personne de Gunter mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de forces physiques et les épées nohriannes étaient trop lourdes pour lui. Xander le savait pourtant. Il se leva pourtant et suivit le blond jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Léo lisait, assis contre la bordure du toit, et releva les yeux en les voyant arriver. Xander savait qu'il ne devait pas faire d'erreurs. S'il allait trop loin son petit frère allait le détester, s'il n'en faisait pas assez, il ne se ferait pas respecter._

_**Kawa ne te respectera jamais.** _

_**Tu mens et manipules sa sœur jumelle pour lui.** _

_**Tu es un geôlier à ses yeux.** _

_Il posa son épée divine, prenant une simple épée de fer, en lançant une autre à son frère. Elle tomba à ses pieds dans un cliquetis brutal. Léo reposa son livre, l'air inquiet. Kawa ramassa la lame, grimaçant mais parvint à la lever. Il fit quelques mouvements et souffla._

_**Il ne va pas y arriver.** _

_**Tu vas le blesser.** _

_**Ils vont t'en vouloir.** _

_L'enfant eut l'air hésitant. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise. «Il n'y en a pas de plus légères?_

_\- Non. C'est une arme d'homme, fais avec.»_

_Il attaqua et l'autre réussit à parer, manquant de tomber sous le choc mais restant vaillamment debout. Il frappa encore la lame à l'horizontal. Jusqu'à ce que la sueur coule sur le front du plus jeune, qui n'arrivait même pas à esquiver ou à bouger._

_Ce n'était pas une arme pour lui._

_Camilla avait parfois dit **«Il lui faudrait ...tu sais cette arme de Hoshido..Le katana. C'est une épée plus légère que les nôtres.».** Xander avait répliqué **«Mon frère n'est plus Hoshidian Camilla, il est Nohrian et j'en ferais un homme fidèle à notre pays! Il utilisera les épées d'ici.»**_

_Qu'importe que Kawa le déteste, il était son frère et il en ferait un combattant pour la gloire de Nohr, pour la gloire de leur famille, pour leur bonheur à tous les six._

_Un coup plus brutal arracha l'épée des mains de son cadet qui perdit l'équilibre et fut incapable d'éviter le coup, le plat de la lame, qui frappa son bras. Il s'écroula sous le choc, gémissant de douleur en s'agrippant de sa main indemne._

_Léo poussa un cri «GRAND FRERE» Et se précipita vers lui. Xander fut mal à l'aise et croisa deux yeux rubis qui le fixaient._

_**Je le savais.** Disaient ces prunelle rouges._

_**Je ne suis même pas étonné.** Disait ce regard perlé de larmes de douleur._

_C'était ça le pire. Kawa ne semblait même pas surpris d'avoir été blessé. Comme s'il savait qu'il en était capable. Ces pupilles qui ne le jugeaient même pas, qui ne contenait aucune incompréhension ou surprise, le faisaient se sentir mal._

_Était-il un monstre pour cet enfant?_

_«Tu lui a cassé le bras!» Cria Léo, lançant un regard noir au plus vieux « Kawa n'arrive pas à combattre avec une épée! TU LE SAVAIS! Méchant!»_

_Des bruits de course parvinrent à eux et la porte s'ouvrit. Camilla surgit, se précipitant vers le jeune garçon blessé «Ho mon pauvre chéri, tu as l'os fracturé, et même une entaille.» Elle envoya un regard noir à Xander, soulevant le plus jeune dans ses bras. Celui-ci rougit et détourna les yeux. Elle l'emmena._

_Kamui et Elise n'étaient pas là et le prince héritier en fut grandement soulagé. Le regard réprobateur du petit Léo, qui était visiblement certain qu'il l'avait fait exprès, faisait déjà assez mal à sa culpabilité._

_**L'ai-je fait exprès?** _

_**Il ne savait pas.** _

_Depuis ce jour, Kawa tint sa langue en sa présence mais ne lui parla même plus du tout. Après six mois de silence à son égard, Camilla lui parla et il finit par lui adresser la parole à nouveau. Mais resta distant. Plus de moqueries ou d'insultes déguisées. Juste des phrases. Et il restait neutre quand il parlait normalement aux autres, même à Camilla._

_Et Xander sut, qu'en cédant aux provocations de l'enfant, il n'avait fait que lui prouver qu'il avait raison._

_**Tu ne m'aimes pas hein?** Kawa ne l'avait pas dit mais son regard était équivoque._

_Même s'il niait, son petit frère ne le croirait pas. Même s'il l'aimait et voulait le protéger en étant dur avec lui, son erreur avait conforté le petit dans ses convictions. Il abandonna. Décidant de laisser faire le temps -encore- et se concentra davantage sur Kamui, créant une situation bancale, forçant la petite à hésiter entre ses deux frères, à presque pleurer devant la rancœur de son jumeau à l'égard de leur aîné, à son égard en les voyant trop proches._

_Kawa avait mûri puisqu'il ne déclenchait plus de guerre ouverte mais cette docilité cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas du tout._

_En attendant, Xander était si émerveillé par les capacités de Kamui qu'il en parlait avec énormément de fierté. Sans savoir que ses paroles, dites à voix haute, pourraient avoir des conséquences._

_Et vint le jour où Garon eut vent de l'attitude précédente de Kawa et comprit la vérité, blâmant Xander pour ne l'avoir pas dit plus tôt. Lui ordonnant de ramener l'enfant la prochaine fois._

_Et leur famille fut brisée._

_«Tu n'as jamais été mon frère» Cela avait été la dernière phrase de Kawa avant qu'il ne tombe dans le canyon dit sans fond._

**_Ne m'as-tu jamais aimé?_ **

* * *

Ryûku esquiva un coup d'épée, retombant gracieusement sur l'herbe. «Je dois dire que je suis déçu.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu ne descendes pas de ton cheval.»

Xander grinça des dents. _Kawa se moquait-il de lui? Le voyait-il comme un lâche?_ «Et moi je dois dire que je m'attendais à plus de forces. Comme Kamui fait.»

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire railleur «Et on en revient toujours à ça non?» Ses yeux rubis brillèrent avec amusement et une puissance incroyable, le croc du dragon, déferla sur le paladin, qui ne reconnu que trop tard l'attaque croc du dragon. Il s'écrasa au sol et entendit le craquement de son armure qui se brisa. Au niveau de l'épaule. Son bras gauche était désormais découvert.

«Oui mon épée est un mélange de différentes épées unies ensemble dans une forge. Il y avait une épée filou dedans.» Ricana Ryûku, reculant d'un pas. «Ta pauvre armure. Tu vas aller pleurer auprès de papa pour qu'il t'en offre une nouvelle?» Il rit de sa bonne blague «Enfin, si tu me tue. Parce qu'il va te tuer toi si tu échoue. Et il regarde le duel.»

Xander eut la nausée. «Te tuer?

\- Ho? Ça te pose un problème de le faire encore une fois, enfin de le faire pour de bon? Allons je sais que je n'ai plus 13 ans, et que je ne suis plus sans défense, mais quand même...

\- C..Comment as-tu survécu?

\- Bonne question. Et je ne te répondrais pas. A Léo ou à Élise, je le dirais probablement mais toi? Va crever! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai énormément souffert, merci à toi.

\- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir.

\- Ho?» Il pencha la tête de côté «Comme cela est surprenant. Je ne m'y attendais pas.»

Xander serra les dents. Et remarqua quelque chose «Où est le prince Ryoma?

\- Ho mon grand frère est occupé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que...

\- Ho arrêtes d'agir comme une fiancée négligée par son amant, il a autre chose à faire que te faire face dans sa vie. Tu n'es pas le centre de son monde. Désolé si cela te déçois.» Il gloussa «Enfin, tu préférerais vraiment qu'il soit là je pense...

\- Pour...»

Un grondement terrible se fit entendre. La terre trembla légèrement. Tandis qu'une vive lumière de veine dragunaire illuminait plusieurs zones sur la falaise à la gauche du champs de bataille.

Le prince blond ouvrit de grands yeux «Mais que...» _Que voulait-il dire? Qu'est-ce qui..._ Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir.

Dans un éclat argenté, Kawa se changea en dragon (plus grand que Kamui quand elle prenait cette forme) et bondit, sa queue, plus lourde et solide qu'une massue, frappa le prince de Nohr en plein ventre avec une brutalité incroyable. Le souffle coupé, Xander s'écroula sur l'herbe, son armure défoncée au niveau de la zone attaquée. Il eut un goût de sang dans la bouche et sa tête avait heurté le sol. Il crut entendre ses sœurs qui criaient mais ce fut comme dans du coton.

La voix de Kawa, déformée par sa transformation, parvint à ses oreilles «Alors? Ce n'est plus si facile de me tuer hein?»

Un terrible grondement lui parvint et il se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes. Des hauteurs qui dominaient le champs de bataille déferlait une terrible vague, droit sur l'armée de Nohr. Les Hoshidians restaient en hauteur, à l'abri de...

_C'était un piège._

Des cris de panique se firent entendre partout. Des hurlements de terreur venant de l'armée qui tentait de remonter sur leur colline (pas assez haute), se bousculant, se piétinant. Un grand chevalier bouscula le cheval d'Élise, la faisant brutalement tomber au sol sous sa monture. Son cri fut parfaitement audible pour toute sa famille malgré le vacarme. Léo bondit de son cheval, se précipitant à son aide. Mais l'animal, blessé, ne parvenait pas à se relever, hennissant de douleur, ses pattes fouettant l'air. Camilla voulut intervenir mais la panique était totale et les dragons ne pouvaient décoller, leurs ailes étaient bousculée, piétinée. Elle fut entraînée malgré elle par la mêlée. Iago hurlait des ordres mais personne ne l'écoutait.

L'eau arrivait, _ils n'auraient jamais le temps de..._ Xander voulut se précipiter vers ses cadets mais une ombre le recouvrit et il fut frappé d'un brutal coup de griffe, l'expédiant plus loin. Son armure fut pulvérisée, et il s'aperçut que l'eau leur arriverait dessus d'ici deux ou trois minutes.

_Ils allaient..._

Kawa rugit et bondit, déployant ses ailes, s'envolant, il plongea les plus jeunes nohrians, attrapant le cheval blessé pour dégager Élise, la prenant ensuite dans sa gueule et la posant délicatement sur sur dos. Sa voix sourde résonna «Accroches toi petite sœur.»

Sonnée, elle obéit, malgré la douleur et passa ses bras autour du cou de la créature.

«Kawa...tu..» Commença Léo. Il fut cloué sur place par le regard du dragon. Celui ci l'attrapa par le col et le souleva à son tour, comme une chat porterait son petit. Et s'arracha du sol, au moment où Hans arrivait, hache à la main, avant de partir comme une flèche vers Hoshido, franchissant sa propre barrière...

...Juste au moment où la vague s'abattait sur l'armée de Nohr. De nombreux soldats furent entraînés, ballottés, et leurs armes et armures n'aidèrent pas. Xander fut emporté mais puisque Kawa avait détruit son armure, il put nager et se maintenir à flot. Les dragons domestiques parvinrent enfin à voler et attrapèrent des hommes ou des femmes pour les tirer hors de l'eau. Camilla put ainsi remonter sur sa montures, totalement trempée.

La vague engloutit tout le camps, même les hauteurs, détruisant les tentes, emportant animaux, matériels, réserves et armements, détruisant les ouvrages de magies et autres objets fragiles.

Il n'y avait aucun gouffre où l'eau aurait pu tomber, donc quand la magie perdit de sa force et que le terrain fut totalement plat, la coulée l'arrêta, absorbée par le sol petit à petit, laissant un camp entièrement ravagée, de nombreux blessés, des animaux sonnés ou noyés car trop harnachés de plaques de fer.

Des hommes se relevaient, haletant. Et le camps n'était plus qu'un champs de ruines.

Xander se remit debout, haletant. Il était vivant. Heureusement il n'avait plus son armure quand l'eau l'avait emporté ou... _Kawa m'a aidé en la détruisant ou c'était une simple coïncidence_?

Garon se redressa, laissant son cheval mort sans un regard pour lui. «Rassemblez vous.» Sa rage était perceptible «Tuez chaque soldat de l'armée de Hoshido! Tuez la princesse.» hurla-t-il d'une voix stridente et furieuse.

Les soldats, à bout de forces et encore sous le choc, obéirent devant ce ton, et passèrent à l'attaque. Ils se rassemblèrent et firent face à l'armée hoshidienne qui avait attendu qu'ils se reprennent au lieu de les attaquer immédiatement après la vague.

_Il fallait profiter de cette attitude et leurs faire payer ce coup fourré._

Hinoka leva une main et un seul mot claqua. Des Kinshis décollèrent, chargés, et les chevaliers qui les montaient firent feu, créant une pluie de flèches, alimentée par les archers d'élites au sol. Du fait de leur position stratégique, beaucoup firent mouche et toute la première vague nohrienne s'écroula.

Xander resserra la main sur son épée.

_Ces lâches avaient utilisé la magie dragunaire pour affaiblir leur armée._

_Comment osaient-ils?_

_Kawa le haïssait-il à ce point? Au point de ne même pas lui accorder un combat loyal?_

Il chassa de son esprit la petite voix qui lui susurrait que _**son**_ père avait tendu un piège au défunt roi Sumeragi, le tuant alors qu'il l'avait ''invité'' à une conférence de paix pour mettre fin aux tensions entre leurs pays, brisant _**toutes les règles de la diplomatie**_. Et conduisant à l'arrêt du commerce avec Hoshido (bien entendu), ce qui avait provoqué la famine dans son pays.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Hoshido de faire des coups tordus.

Ils étaient stupidement loyaux.

 _Et bien peut-être qu'ils en ont assez de vous?_ Répliqua cette même agaçante petite voix. _Après tout vous les avez tellement cherché. Tout le monde a ses limites._

«Prince Xander, je vous suggère de reculer» cria la princesse Hinoka, brandissant sa lance. «Je ne voudrais pas vous blesser.

\- Ho? Je pensais que je n'étais qu'une raclure de Nohr pour vous?

\- Vrai. Mais vous êtes le frère adoptif de MA sœur. Et ça lui ferait probablement de la peine que vous mourriez.» Un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres «Bien qu'elle vous en veuille beaucoup maintenant qu'elle sait...ce que vous avez fait à Kawa, même s'il est vivant.» Le pégase de la jeune fille secoua sa crinière et s'éleva légèrement pour permettre à sa maîtresse de contrer un coup d'épée.

Xander comprit, horrifié «Elle est retournée à Hoshido?

\- Et pour de bon. Et elle a ramené mon frère et ma sœur.»

Kamui les avait trahi. Cette constatation fit aussi mal que les mots de Kawa. Aussi mal que les remords et la culpabilité. Aussi mal que le regard de Léo et celui d'Élise quand ils avaient appris la vérité. Aussi mal que la colère dans ceux de Camilla à qui il n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire qu'il avait porté le coup ''fatal'' à Kawa.

Hinoka fit s'envoler encore plus sa monture quand Hans surgit, son arme à la main, se mettant hors d'atteinte. «Et bien le prince héritier de Nohr ne peut même pas se battre seul?» La hache qui lui fut lancée fut évitée dans trop de difficultés. Et une nouvelle volée de flèches partit du camps hoshidian, faisant de nombreux blessés. D'autres chevaliers faucons décollèrent et fondirent sur l'armée en désordre.

Les chevaux de Nohr, encore sonnés, et totalement terrorisés, ruaient et se cabraient, faisant tomber leurs cavaliers ou glissaient dans la boue, faisant de ceux-ci des cibles faciles.

Et les samouraïs et lanciers furent la vague suivante, leurs naginatas et leurs katanas faisant un massacre. Les nohrians n'avaient pas eu le temps de remettre leurs protections, pressés par leur roi en colère. Celui-ci hurlait des ordres, ceux-ci relayés par Iago qui lançait des sorts sur les ennemis. Mais les Hoshidians avaient eux aussi des mages qui attaquaient depuis les pégases ou les kinshis.

* * *

Kaze, qui était resté pour protéger Azura fut frappé à l'épaule par une flèche. Il grimaça de douleur, se demandant si là était sa punition. Il n'avait perçu aucun ninja sur le champs de bataille. _Où étaient-ils? Faisaient-il partit de la dernière vague, celle qui achèverait le travail? Allait-il devoir affronter son frère? Celui-ci allait-il reconnaître son existence ou allait-il suivre la loi du clan qui disait qu'un traître n'existe plus s'il n'est pas tué?_ Les mots du prince Takumi, à propos de ce neveu qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui tordirent le cœur. _Avait-il tout perdu?_ Il préféra éviter cet affrontement qu'il ne désirait évidement pas «Nous devrions fuir ma dame.

\- Je ne peux partir.

\- Il le faut, nous allons être blessés ici!

\- ...Je dois parler à Xander. Et à Camilla à propos..» Mais elle savait qu'il serait difficile de suivre la plan. La barrière était en place. _Peut-être Lilith pourrait ouvrir une porte sur Hoshido depuis le plan astral? Permettant une attaque éclair qui ferait un minimum de morts ou qui permettrait de prendre la capitale en l'absence de la famille royale?_ Même si la petite dragonne n'obéissait qu'à Kamui, peut-être pourrait-elle la convaincre? _Lilith ne fera jamais rien qui blesserait Kamui._

Elle avait bien remarqué que son amie était distante depuis la perte de contrôle de sa part dragon, passait beaucoup de temps dans le plan astral où Léo avait mit Sakura, le fermant à tout le monde sauf à Léo, ses protecteurs et Kaze en plus d'elle-même. Azura avait voulu aller parler à Sakura mais Léo avait refusé. Et maintenant ce mystérieux Kawa avait emmené les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie de Nohr. _Étaient-ce pour un échange?_ Il perdait son temps, Garon n'échangeait rien. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

«Le roi Garon est totalement fou. C'était évident que son armée ne pourrait gagner après la vague mais il s'est obstiné. Il aurait fallu reculer...» Au fond de lui, Kaze se réjouissait de l'issue évidente de cette bataille.

«Très bien, reculons. Mais pas sans Camilla et Xander.»

Le ninja serra les dents, sachant que les aînés devaient se battre sur le champs de bataille, mais ne protesta pas. Et il se demanda où était celle qu'il devait protéger, la princesse Kamui, et les jeunes royaux de Hoshido. _J'ai failli à ma tâche._

* * *

Un rugissement parvint du ciel et le dragon qu'était Kawa jaillit du ciel, fondant sur Hans qui allait porter un coup fatal à un lancier. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de la brute. Xander resta immobile. Il n'avait aucune raison d'aider ce criminel, le massacre à Chève était une raison suffisante. Camilla n'aurait rien fait elle non plus...et elle rêvait de le tuer. _Parce qu'il avait choqué Kamui. Parce qu'il tuait des innocents._

Le cri de Hans quand il s'écroula fut comme un soulagement. Le dragon rugit sa victoire avant de le regarder. Ses griffes rougies par le sang. Sa queue fouettant l'air. «A ton tour?»

Un silence passa.

Aucun ne bougea.

«Vas-tu me tuer?» demanda le prince, son épée noire à la main. «Je ne suis pas protégé. Un coup à un endroit fragile me tuerait sur le coup. Il n'y a aucun soigneur à proximité.»

Les yeux de la créature le fixèrent. Et sa voix grave retentit «Non. Léo et Élise seraient tristes. Tu as de la chance. J'ai autre chose à faire. Et ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais soin de tes cadets.

\- Tu vas le retenir prisonniers?»

Kawa, ou Ryûku, se tourna vers l'armée en déroute «Iago doit mourir. Nous avons eu des informations très précises grâce à ma jumelle, qui a tout raconté à Takumi à ce sujet.»

Et il s'envola. Ses ailes claquant dans l'air. Xander resta immobile. Blessé par la trahison de sa sœur, blessé par l'humiliation, par la défaite, par les accusations de Kawa. Et par...

_Pourquoi as-tu détruit mon armure?_

_Pour m'humilier ou pour me protéger de la vague et de la noyade?_

Il n'avait pu poser la question. Il ne put faire un geste. La bataille était perdue et Nohr était humiliée comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis...

Son grand-père devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

_Quelle humiliation._

_Quelle défaite._

* * *

La bataille était terminée. Et le bilan était lourd. Énormément de blessés, pas mal de morts, de nombreuses pertes animales, le matériels endommagés, irrémédiablement pour certains objets, plus de réserves de boissons ou de nourritures, de tentes ou de quoique ce soit. De plus, Hans et Iago avaient été tué par le dragon. Et les deux plus jeunes de la famille royale avaient été enlevés. Le moral des troupes était au plus bas.

Xander se redressa, le cœur au bord des lèvres. _Père allait._..

Camilla s'approcha de lui, le regard dur. Et déclara «Bien, et que fait-on maintenant?»

Il la regarda «Kawa ne leurs fera pas de mal.

\- Je m'inquiète plus pour toi. Je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité là-bas. Je ne pense pas que le prince Ryoma fera du mal à Léo et Élise.»

Son frère déglutit «Kawa m'a fit que Kamui était revenue avec le prince Takumi et la princesse Sakura. Elle est retournée avec eux Camilla. Elle nous a trahi.»

Il vit un éclat de douleur dans le regard de sa sœur. Elle serra les dents «Et pourquoi serait-elle partie? Aurait-elle apprit quelque chose?

\- Je...

\- Comme par exemple, le fait que tu aurais tué Kawa? Que tu nous aurais menti à ce sujet pendant des années?

\- Mais il n'est pas mort.

\- Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi. Vu ta surprise en le voyant en vie.» Elle lui lança un regard noir «Si je ne savais pas que Père va probablement te punir, je te frapperais encore et encore pour ce que tu as fait. C'est toi qui a détruis notre famille.

\- Je...n'avais pas le choix.»

Elle le fixa «On a toujours le choix. Tu aurais pu prétendre qu'il avait réussi à passer la frontière.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais fait?

\- Si j'avais eu l'ordre de le _**tuer** _ plutôt que le ramener?» Elle plissa les yeux «Oui.»

* * *

Kamui regarda la chambre. Elle était confortable et spacieuse. Un futon, une petite table avec des coussins pour s'asseoir. Des étagères avec quelques livres. Et une petite fenêtre (trop étroite). Elle n'avait pas essayé d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était presque sure qu'elle était fermée mais ne voulait pas risquer de tester leur confiance. Elle n'avait pas eu de visite depuis la veille et commençait à s'en inquiéter.

Elle s'assit devant la table, maladroitement. Elle ne savait plus comment s'asseoir à la mode hoshidienne. Et se servit un thé que Kagero lui avait apporté. Personne n'était venu hier soir. Et elle avait entendu du vacarme au matin. Et cela avait duré des heures.

_Une bataille, probablement._

_Et elle ne pouvait pas savoir quel en allait être l'issue._

_La journée s'était écoulée, sans que des nouvelles ne lui soient données._

Elle avait lu toute la journée. Refermant enfin son livre, elle tenta de rajuster son kimono, donné par les serviteurs. Et attrapa une brosse pour se coiffer, pour rajuster ses mèches couleur neige. _Elle se sentait seule. Et ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer._ Et elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel prenait les couleurs du crépuscule, se colorant de façon magnifique. Et elle prit soudain conscience du silence: la bataille était terminée. Puis des cris de joie retentirent. _Qui avait gagné?_ Elle s'aperçut qu'elle espérait que ses frères et sœurs de Hoshido aillent bien.

«J'espère que tout le monde va ...»

Soudain quelque chose se dressa en elle, comme une vague. Une puissance déferla en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. _Non pas de crise_. Elle agrippa sa dragonstone et la serra entre ses doigts. Elle prit des grandes inspirations, le sang lui battant aux oreilles. La pierre était brûlante. Elle ferma les yeux et ressembla ses forces pour vider son esprit, comme on renfloue quelque chose. Petit à petit, ses forces revinrent et la chaleur se dissipa. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa mais elle se maîtrisa. Et rouvrit les yeux. De légères traces sur le bois montraient que ses doigts avaient été brûlants pendant un moment. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le ciel était sombre: il faisait nuit. _Quelle heure était-il?_

_Combien de temps cette crise avait-elle durée?_

Elle mourrait de soif, et but avidement un nouveau bol de thé, même s'il était froid. Elle se sentait étourdie, nauséeuse. Et épuisée. Comme anesthésiée.

_Que se passait-t-il? Sa part dragon se manifestait-elle?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Elle avait rendu les armes, elle était retournée à Hoshido._

_Comme **l'autre** voulait._

Mais bizarrement, elle se sentait aussi plus en paix que les jours derniers.

_Quelle contradiction._

On frappa alors à la porte. Elle se redressa, haletante. Et Takumi entra. Il était en yukata, ses cheveux étaient attachés par un simple ruban bleu. «Bonsoir. Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire pour aider Ryoma.

\- B...Bonsoir.» balbutia-t-elle. Elle se releva lentement, combattant un léger vertige.

Il fronça les sourcils «Tu es très pâle. Tout va bien?

\- Excuses-moi, je viens de m'éveiller d'un cauchemar.»

_Inutile de l'inquiéter._

Son regard conserva son inquiétude mais il reprit « Hinoka et Ryoma m'envoient te chercher. Veux-tu venir partager notre repas?

\- Oui. Avec plaisir.»

* * *

 

_**A Suivre** _

* * *

 


	8. Fièvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui a de nouveau une étrange crise de fièvre.  
> Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

lle se demandait comment sa famille pouvait être si gentille, si généreuse avec elle...après ce qu'elle leurs avait fait. Ils auraient du la détester. Lui en vouloir. Se méfier. Elle avait regagner la confiance de Sakura et Takumi mais Ryoma aurait du la tenir à l'oeil. Il était le prince héritier après tout. Il ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Il n'aurait pas du prendre des risques...

_C'est ce qu'aurait fait Xander à sa place._

_Non?_

_Il n'avait pas fait confiance à Sakura, et s'était disputé à plusieurs reprises avec Léo à son, sujet._

Le repas était délicieux, même si elle luttait avec les baguettes, au grand amusement de ses sœurs qui lui avaient montré comment faire. A la fin, elle eut l'air si piteuse que Ryoma demanda à un serviteur de lui apporter des couverts. Elle le remercia mais, après une hésitation, décida de ne pas renoncer. C'était la façon de manger de son pays. Elle devait s'habituer à nouveau. Elle reprit les baguettes, et observa comment Takumi faisait, avant de réessayer. Et réussit.

Arrivant à la fin du repas, elle finit par songer à la journée qui s'était écoulée. _Quelque chose d'autre avait eu lieu, quelque chose d'autre s'était produit._ La bataille. Elle ne savait pas si ils allaient lui dire la vérité. Mais elle voulait savoir. «Ryoma?

\- Oui Kamui?

\- Que s'est-il passé? Pendant les combats? Je sais que vous avez gagné mais..»

Son frère échangea un regard avec Hinoka avant d'expliquer «Les commandants Hans et Iago ont été tués par un de nos combattants. Garon...a été blessé durant les combats, mais pas tué, malheureusement. Mais nous avons ses deux cadets en otage. Nous allons devoir trouver une solution pour débloquer la situation. Nous ne pouvons les garder prisonniers éternellement et il faut arrêter la guerre avant que Nohr ne se rabatte sur les autres pays neutres aux alentours en représailles.» Ryoma soupira, l'air fatigué «Il faudrait négocier mais je me méfie...la dernière fois qu'ils ont proposé un traité, cela ne s'est pas bien terminé. Et je ne veux pas passer pour un monstre aux yeux du peuple Nohrian en imposant toutes les conditions des négociations. Garon aime jouer les victimes devant son peuple.»

_Léo et Élise étaient prisonniers?_

_Garon était blessé?_

Son but, d'asseoir le roi de Nohr sur le trône de Hoshido pour dévoiler sa vraie forme à ses frères et sœurs, idée _**si stupide**_ maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ne pourrait être possible à présent et puis, Camilla devait être si ravagée «Léo et Élise...Ils vont bien?

\- Le prince va bien, c'est...» La rousse prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se forcer à prononcer les mots suivants «...Le mari de Sakura après tout. Même si c'est une cérémonie de Nohr, on ne peut l'ignorer, nous allons discuter avec lui pour savoir quoi faire. Quand à la princesse Élise, elle est plus jeune que Sakura, et nous ne sommes pas des brutes.»

L'aîné de la famille poursuivit «Ils sont dans des chambres. Tu pourras les voir plus tard, quand tu te sentiras mieux. Ta petite sœur a été blessée...» Il lui dit un sourire rassurant avant d'ajouter «...mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a été soignée, et elle dort pour le moment. Tu pourras la voir demain. Tu peux en revanche aller voir le prince Léo après le repas si tu le désire. Tu pourras accompagner Sakura qui a l'intention de lui porter des livres et de quoi écrire.»

Elle hocha la tête. «D'accord.» Elle hésita puis demander, lentement «Et Azura?

\- On ne sait pas.»

L'amertume dans la voix de Hinoka lui serra le cœur. Cette famille aimait Azura et elle les avait abandonné à cause d'elle. C'était _**elle**_ qui avait eu cette idée terrible d'asseoir Garon sur le trône de Hoshido.

_Comment avait-elle pu faire ça au pays qui l'avait élevée pendant des années, sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage?_

_Comment avait-elle pu laisser Takumi être capturé sans sourciller?_

Elle n'était même pas allée le voir. Comme elle n'était pas allée parler à Sakura. Enfin si, elle avait essayé , mais Léo l'avait arrêté, lui disant sèchement ' _'ma femme ne veut pas te voir. Et je ne penses pas que tu sois nécessaire pour elle à cet instant.''._ Kamui avait tenté de parlementer mais le blond avait refusé une nouvelle fois. _«...Sakura ne veut pas lui parler. Azura en a assez fait comme ça, non?»_

Elle revint à elle quand Ryoma lui sourit «J'ai une...» Il regarda toutes les personnes autour de la table «...excellente nouvelle à annoncer à notre famille. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis...»

Sakura redressa la tête «Quelle nouvelle?

\- Je vais vous présenter, dès demain, l'artisan de notre victoire et celui qui a restauré la barrière.»

Takumi fronça les sourcils «Pourquoi cette personne est si importante? Et pourquoi est-ce une aussi bonne nouvelle de nous le présenter?» Hinoka pouffa, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. «Quoi?»

L'héritier du trône eut un petit rire «Je vous l'aurais bien présenté ce soir mais...il dort comme une souche. Il s'est beaucoup battu aujourd'hui.»

Takumi et Sakura échangèrent un regard surpris tandis que Hinoka souriait en buvant son thé. Kamui tentait de comprendre. _Qui avait gagné cette bataille? Pourquoi était-il important pour sa famille?_ Sa tête bourdonnait, elle avait chaud et avait du mal à se concentrer.

Une main sur son épaule la tira de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers Sakura «Oui?

\- Tu va bien grande sœur? Tu es rouge.» Elle tendit la main et ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle la posa sur le front pâle «Mais...Tu as de la fièvre!»

Elle fut alors immédiatement au centre de l'attention. Entourée, elle sentit la main fraîche de son grand frère sur son front et elle gémit.

Elle perçut sa voix grave «En effet. Tu es assez chaude.» Il la souleva dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surpris. «Je te ramènes à ta chambre. Hinoka, viens avec moi, je pense qu'elle va devoir changer de vêtements.

\- D'accord.

\- Ryoma, je peux marcher.» Protesta la jeune fille.

Il secoua la tête «Tu ne dois pas avoir de sens de l'équilibre avec cette fièvre. Laisses-moi m'occuper de toi.»

Ils partirent et Sakura et Takumi restèrent derrière. La plus jeune serra son bâton contre elle «Elle a encore une crise?

\- On devrait en parler à grand frère.

\- Oui. Quand il reviendra...

\- Non, allons y maintenant! C'est notre famille! Nous n'allons pas rester derrière!»

Après une hésitation, ils se dirigèrent eux-aussi vers la chambre de leur sœur. Ils n'allaient pas rester écartés dans un tel moment.

* * *

_La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait une petite queue de cheval, un kimono blanc décoré d'ornements verts et dorés. Ce vêtement était sale et tâché de sang. De la terre et de la poussière maculait sa peau. Sa sœur était dans le même état mais ses yeux étaient vitreux, comme si elle était sonnée. Du sang coulait de son front._

_Le garçon gardait la tête baissée et la main de sa jumelle dans la sienne, l'autre serrée en un poing._

_Garon les désigna de la main «Xander, Camilla, voici votre nouveau petit frère Kawa et votre nouvelle petite sœur Kamui.» Il partit, sans un regard en arrière. Mais ajouta avant de sortir «Ils resteront dans cette forteresse jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.»_

_La jeune fille sentit le besoin de les protéger, d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient des yeux du petit garçon, de serrer la petite fille amorphe contre elle. L'enfant leva les yeux vers elle et elle lut dans ces pupilles de la méfiance et de la peur. Il serra les dents et se colla à sa jumelle, comme pour la protéger._

_«Bonjour mon petit Kawa.» Dit-elle, posant un genou au sol. «Je suis Camilla., enchantée de te rencontrer.» Il ne répondit pas, haletant, tendu, ses yeux plissés. Il siffla presque quand elle s'approcha. «Laisses-moi aider ta sœur. Elle est blessée.»_

_Il la regarda, puis fixa la blessure de sa jumelle, avant de reporter son attention sur elle. Camilla prit un mouchoir et essuya la blessure de Kamui. Xander s'approcha à son tour._

_«Bonjour Kawa, je suis ton grand frère Xander.»_

_Camilla vit le regard de l'enfant se durcir et le vit serrer les dents. La rage brûla dans son regard rubis. Elle crut voir quelque chose qui brillait au coin de ses lèvres, comme un croc._

_Xander souleva Kamui dans ses bras. Elle réagit à peine. Elle leva faiblement les yeux vers le blond «Qui..._

_\- Du calmes petite sœur, ta famille est là. Je suis là._

_\- ….grand...frère?_

_\- Dors Kamui, je te ramène à la maison.»_

_Le petit garçon serra les poings, et se mordit la lèvre mais accepta de prendre la main de la fille aux cheveux violets. Mais elle crut l'entendre siffler. « **Menteurs»**_

* * *

_Camilla s'approcha du petit garçon qui regardait par la fenêtre, les mains posées sur la vitre. Elle avait entendu Xander lui parler. Le menacer. Elle s'y serait prise autrement mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre une autre voie maintenant, elle devait soutenir son frère. Sa famille était tout ce qu'elle avait. «Kawa?» Elle pouvait au moins être gentille, prendre soin de lui._

_Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux vides de toute expression «Quoi?» Sa voix était sèche, et il était clairement sur la défensive. Xander avait vraiment ruiné ses propres efforts pour le mettre en confiance._

_L'adolescente demanda, d'une voix douce «Tu n'as pas faim? Tu n'as pas mangé ce soir._

_\- Non._

_\- Kamui est inquiète._

_\- ….Je n'aime pas la nourriture de Nohr. Elle me donne mal au ventre.» Siffla-t-il «Et je n'aime pas vos vêtements, ils collent trop à la peau.»_

_Elle soupira, se demandant comment agir. Évidement s'il se souvenait de sa vie d'avant, il allait avoir du mal à s'habituer. «Que voudrais-tu manger?_

_\- Rien avec de la crème. Ça m'écœure.» Finit-il par marmonner, croisant les bras. «Et je n'aime pas le fromage.»_

_Elle sourit, s'amusant de son attitude enfantine. «D'accord. Je vais aller te préparer quelque chose aux cuisines. Tu viens avec moi?_

_\- …._

_\- Écoutes, je sais que je mens à ta sœur, que nous lui mentons tous. Mais Xander a raison sur un point, père t'enfermerait loin d'ici s'il savait que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire comme elle. Et qui sait ce qu'il te ferait alors?» Elle aurait se charger de lui dire ça. Car avec la façon dont Xander l'avait fait, l'enfant devait être persuadé qu'il irait rapporter le moindre écart. Alors qu'elle lui donnait juste un conseil, lui signifiant qu'elle ne dirait rien s'il lui disait des choses. Même s'il ne lui ferait jamais pleinement confiance puisqu'elle mentait à Kamui, elle lui signifiait aussi qu'elle n'était pas contre lui, lui proposant une trêve._

_Il la fixa «Tu n'es pas ma sœur._

_\- Non. Mais joue le jeu en public, d'accord?» Cependant elle savait qu'elle le voyait déjà comme un petit frère, ce pauvre enfant perdu qui souffrait d'être loin de chez lui, qui voulait revoir sa vrai famille, qui souffrait de l'amnésie de sa sœur jumelle. Qui, à cause de cela, se retrouvait réellement seul. Elle le protégerait._

_Il la jaugea et sauta du fauteuil «Très bien._

_\- Et il doit rester une part de gâteau pour toi. Allons donc te préparer un petit casse-croûte aux cuisines, tous les deux.»_

_Il se mordilla la lèvre «D'accord Camilla.»_

_**Au moins il ne me déteste pas comme il déteste Xander.** _

_Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas oublier._

_Au fond d'elle-même, elle le sentait._

* * *

_Kawa était assis sur un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Camilla s'assit sur l'accoudoir «Tu aurais pu féliciter Élise davantage. Elle a fait ses premiers pas après tout.»_

_Kawa lui jeta un regard noir «J'ai souris et je lui ai fait un câlin._

_\- Tu es partis bien vite._

_\- Pourquoi je me réjouirais quand, à cause de ton père, je n'ai jamais vu ma **vraie** petite sœur Sakura faire les siens ou dire ses premiers mots?»_

_L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre. **Que répondre à cela?** **De quel droit pouvait-elle lui faire la leçon quand il était prisonnier et en était conscient?** Elle finit par dire, doucement «Élise n'y est pour rien.»_

_Il se mordilla la lèvre, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, tandis qu'il gémissait, du haut de ses 7 ans «Je veux ma famille. Je veux rentrer à la maison.»_

_Camilla ferma les yeux. **Xander aurait dit qu'ils étaient sa famille maintenant. Que c'était sa maison maintenant.**_

_Mais comment cette forteresse, d'où sa jumelle et lui ne pourraient pas sortir avant des années, d'où ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de voir la nature ou des bals ou encore des événements, pourrait être vue comme une maison?_

_Kamui acceptait parce qu'elle ne connaissait que ça, mais lui...avec ses souvenirs, ne pouvaient supporter cet emprisonnement._

_Comment Kawa pourrait accepter des gens qui lui mentaient, qui manipulaient sa sœur, comme sa famille?_

_Elle posa la main sur l'épaule du petit garçon «Léo aussi est innocent. Tu peux me haïr. Tu peux détester Xander. Mais eux n'ont rien fait. Ils pensent vraiment que tu es leur frère. Ne te venge pas sur eux.»_

_Kawa la regarda. Ses yeux rubis semblaient plus clairs. Sa voix morne retentit «Je ne suis pas en colère contre Élise et Léo. Et je ne te hais pas._

_\- Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas?_

_\- Non._

_\- Et tu ne me pardonne pas de mentir à Kamui?_

_\- Jamais.» Il haussa les épaules. «Ça t'étonnes?_

\- _Non_.»

_Deux heures plus tard, quand Élise marcha d'un pas incertain vers lui, il tendit les mains pour la réceptionner, la félicitant. Le rire joyeux de la petite fille arracha un sourire, un sourire sincère, au petit garçon. Mais Camilla vit la douleur dans ses yeux également. La douleur qu'il tentait de cacher, pour ne pas inquiéter l'enfant dans ses bras._

_La douleur de penser à ce qu'il avait perdu._

_A cause de **son** père._

* * *

_«COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CELA?»_

_Elle était si furieuse. Comment Xander avait-il pu blesser leur petit frère comme ça? Il lui avait cassé le bras! Le pire était que l'enfant n'avait même pas pleuré, ses yeux tournés vers le mur, comme résigné. Comme un prisonnier qui savait qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper._

_Mais Kamui lui avait dit qu'il avait pleuré après, quand elle était restée seule avec lui._

_La confiance avait été fracassée._

_Elle tapa du poing sur la table «Tu as peut-être ruiné toute la relation que j'avais bâtie avec lui!_

_\- Quelle relation? Il te déteste! Comme il me déteste!_

_\- ...Il ne me fait pas totalement confiance. Mais il ne me hait pas.»_

_Xander eut un reniflement dubitatif. «Je dois en faire un soldat de Nohr. Oublies-tu les projets de père? Kamui en est capable elle._

_\- Kawa n'est pas sa jumelle. Il est différent.» Elle le fixa froidement «Tu savais que les épées de Nohr étaient trop lourdes pour lui. Tout le monde le sait, même Élise._

_\- Il doit juste s'entraîner. J'étais pareil à son âge._

_\- Non, à son âge, tu étais **déjà** un cavalier. Et tu étais fort. Vraiment, je pense que je ne vais pas te laisser gérer l'entraînement de Léo.»_

_Le souvenir du petite blond, qui criait que Xander avait blessé Kawa exprès, flottait entre eux. Élise ne l'avait pas approché, refusant même de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le thé. Kamui semblait déchirée entre une multitude de sentiments. Gunter avait froncé les sourcils de désapprobation._

_Xander détourna les yeux «Il est faible._

_\- Il n'est pas un épéiste. Il est plus un archer ou un magicien._

_\- Père veut un épéiste. Léo a déjà l'arme divine magique qui réagit à sa présence. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre mage. Et un archer? Ce sont les hoshidiens qui en ont.»_

_Elle secoua la tête «Tu lui as fait mal. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton frère?_

_\- ...C'est pour son bien Camilla. Notre famille doit être forte.»_

* * *

Camilla restait en dehors de la tente. Le ciel était bleu, dénué de nuages. Elle voyait également les soldats qui tentaient de ramasser des objets, des armes, qui rattrapaient leurs montures. C'était une défaite écrasante. La pire qu'avait connue Nohr depuis des années. Peut-être depuis que le pays existait.

_Une telle humiliation..._

_Grand-père doit se retourner dans sa tombe._

Elle revoyait Kawa, dans cette armure de Noble de Hoshido. Ses cheveux brillant au soleil, attachés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux pourpres qui luisaient de rancune. Il n'avait pas oublié, il n'avait pas pardonné. Il ne la haïssait pas. Et comme il lui avait promit, il aimait Léo et Élise.

_Mais il voyait Xander comme une extension de Garon._

_Il voyait Xander comme un manipulateur, un menteur et un geôlier._

«Je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant petit frère. Même si tu ne m'as jamais vu comme ta sœur. Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas mort et que tu sois avec ta véritable famille, ceux que tu voulais revoir durant toutes ces années.»

Elle se souvenait des larmes qu'elle avait versée quand elle avait apprit qu'il était ''mort'', son chagrin en s'apercevant que Kamui l'avait oublié. Son incompréhension. Les ordres disant de ne pas raviver le souvenir de son jumeau à la petite fille. Sa douleur quand ses affaires étaient été retirées.

_Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé._

Et c'était la faute de son frère aîné. Elle ravala sa bouffée de rage. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle rentra dans la tente. Xander était assis sur un lit de camp encore trempé, récupéré pat Péri. Laslow était assis un peu plus loin. Son frère était torse nu, sa peau marquée par la brutale punition de son père. Des bandages tâchés de sang couvraient sa peau..

Garon s'était déchaîné contre lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient, et Camilla avait du supplier son père, avait du l'implorer de s'arrêter avant de tuer son héritier. Xander avait été inconscient toute la nuit. Et maintenant il était terriblement pâle et si pitoyable. Terriblement faible.

Elle regarda le visage pâle et tiré du blond «Mon père est devenu fou.» murmura-t-elle, posant sa main contre son visage. _Quel père fait cela à son enfant?_ Elle ignora la petite voix qui lui sifflait que le roi menaçait de tuer ceux qui échouait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu y croire. Même quand Kamui était revenue et qu'il avait voulu la tuer. _Mais il pensait qu'elle était un espion, non?_

Mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus que penser, et réfléchir lui faisait mal, lui serrer le coeur. _Quel roi envoie ses troupes dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Quel père torture son héritier?_

Laslow leva les yeux vers elle, et sembla chercher ses mots avant d'affirmer, d'une voix douce «Je pense qu'il l'est depuis un moment votre altesse.» Il avait le bras en écharpe et les joues pâles, ses cheveux en bataille.

L'héritier du trône serra les dents «Ça suffit! Père...est juste...

\- Ne le défends pas mon frère. Il t'as presque tué!» Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux «Quel père fait cela à son enfant?»

 _Quel père laisse ses concubines s'entre-tuer, entraînant ses enfants là-dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que quatre?_ Souffla une voix dans son esprit. _Quel père menace ses propres enfants de morts s'ils échouent? Quel roi tue un autre roi en brisant les règle de la diplomatie? Quel genre d'homme kidnappe des enfants et les séquestrent des années?_

Xander ferma les yeux, accablé «La guerre est perdue Camilla.

\- Et c'est le moindre de mes soucis. Le désir de conquête de Père a provoqué beaucoup de morts, des révoltes dans notre propre pays et Kamui nous a abandonnée, Léo et Élise ont été enlevés.

\- Parce que Kawa nous a trahi.

\- Pour qu'il nous ai trahi, il aurait fallu qu'il ait été de notre côté un jour.» Railla-t-elle. «Et vu ce que tu lui as fait...Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'a jamais été fidèle à Nohr, donc il ne nous a pas trahi, il a juste vengé sa vraie famille.»

Xander la fixa puis souffla «Que vas-t-on faire maintenant? Père refusera de négocier.

\- Et je pense que Hoshido ne prendra pas le risque de négocier avec lui. Vu ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois qu'il a proposé un traité.»

_L'assassinat du roi Sumeragi._

Le blond déglutit «Je vais dire à Père que j'irais parlementer avec le prince Ryoma. Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Nous perdrons la face si nous le faisons pas.

\- Pour qu'il te tue si tu ne lui ramène qu'un traité décevant pour Nohr?

\- Hoshido ne signera pas un traité désavantageux pour eux.

\- Même s'ils sont arrangeants, ça ne sera jamais bien pour Père.»

Elle chassa la petite voix, si agaçante, qui sifflait que si son père était devenu aussi fou, mieux valait que ses cadets soient là-bas, avec ceux qui ne les blesseraient pas.

Elle se souvint soudain de quelque chose «Au fait Laslow?

\- Oui?

\- Sais-tu où est Selena? Beruka ne la trouve nul part!»

Il se mordit la lèvre, le regard fuyant «Odin l'a cherché partout, et a cherché s'il y avait..» Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais reprit «Il n'a rien trouvé. Donc il pense qu'elle a été faite prisonnière.»

_Certains Nohrians blessés avaient été capturés par l'armée de Hoshido._

_Mieux valait cela pour eux d'ailleurs._

«Très bien. Je reviens plus tard Xander. Commences à réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire maintenant.»

* * *

Kamui avait chaud, ses sens semblaient étouffés. Sauf sa vision qui n'était qu'un mélange de couleurs. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, sentant juste qu'on lui faisait boire de l'eau ou du thé, qu'on lui faisait avaler du bouillon. Sa peau était humide de sueur et elle se débattait dans ses draps, elle sentait les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Elle avait vaguement entendu des voix autour d'elle, des mains fraîches sur son front, des compresses humides et délicieusement froides sur sa peau. a dracopierre était brûlante, et elle semblait pulser contre son cou, contre sa peau.

Elle avait chaud, si chaud...

Un gémissement lui échappa, deux crocs pointant hors de ses lèvres.

«Kamui!»

 _Cette voix_. Elle gémit, sa bouche horriblement sèche, et sentit quelque chose de pointu...un de ses deux crocs? Un verre fut porté à ses lèvres et elle but avidement l'eau fraîche. Sa main se refermant sur la manche de la personne à ses côtés. _Je ne veux pas être seule. J'ai peur._

«Kamui! Tu m'entends?» il l'avait soulevé en position assise pour l'aider à boire, un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ses sens s'aiguisèrent. Ses oreilles pointues tressautèrent. Une odeur parvint à ses narines. Son ouïe s'affina, lui permettant d'identifier la voix «Ta...kumi.» sa voix était rauque, faible. Sans réfléchir, elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. _Il sent si bon..._ ses doigts agrippèrent les vêtements du plus jeune.

L'archer sentit son visage le brûler. _Elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Mère aurait su quoi faire mais elle n'est plus là...et Azura nous a abandonné._ Il la serra contre lui. Il tenta de la rallonger mais elle se tenait à lui fermement. Il finit par basculer accidentellement près d'elle, gémissant de frustration. «Bon sang Kamui! Tu as passé l'âge des câlins!»

Elle gémit, d'une voix plaintive «T...Takumi.

\- Oui.» Chuchota-t-il, adoucissant sa voix au maximum. Bien qu'il ne sache que faire face à cette situation.

Il croisa un regard rubis brumeux. Et une sourde angoisse l'envahit. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle est brûlante. Elle délire_.

Il fut soudain renverser sur le futon, tandis qu'elle frottait son visage dans son cou. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. «A..Arrêtes, tu n'es pas un chat Kamui.»

Elle gémit, s'agrippant à lui. «Ne me laisses pas.

\- J'aurais du mal à partir là.

\- Je ne veux pas être seule.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser voyons...»

 _Elle ne m'écoute pas._ Il se détendit au maximum, respirant doucement. Et leva une main apaisante pour la poser dans les cheveux soyeux de sa 'sœur'. «Je suis là.» Chuchota-t-il doucement «Je suis là.»

Une ou deux heures passèrent. Et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme s'approcha lentement, et ses cheveux argentés se révélèrent dans la lumière. Deux yeux rouges brillèrent dans la légère obscurité de la chambre. «Et bien, quelle surprise. La situation est très drôle hein?»

Takumi ouvrit de grands yeux «Q...Ka... _ **Kawa?**_

\- Orochi m'a avertit que Kamui délirait dans sa fièvre. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'agrippe à toi comme ça.

\- K...Kawa?» balbutia son cadet. «C'est vraiment toi? Comment est-ce possible? Je croyais que tu étais mort? Que le prince Xander t'avait tué?»

Son grand frère s'approcha, un doux sourire aux lèvres «Bonjour Takumi, ou bonsoir.» Il posa un genou au sol pour se baisser à la hauteur du jeune homme allongé sur le lit avec sa jumelle agrippée à lui. «Et bien non, je ne suis pas mort. C'est une longue histoire, très longue. I années à raconter. Ça prendrait du temps.» Il posa une main sur le front de Kamui et fronça les sourcils «Et bien, si elle était une humaine, ce serait inquiétant. Elle serait même morte avec une telle température. Vive le sang de dragon.

\- Pourquoi elle agit comme ça? Elle se colle à moi...et elle se frotte contre mon cou. Elle ronronne même!» Ses joues étaient brûlantes de gêne. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et il n'osait pas bouger.

Kawa se pencha sur sa sœur avec inquiétude. «Son dragon se ''réconcilie'' avec elle et ils fusionnent à nouveau en une seule entité. Et comme elle n'a jamais apprit à utiliser ses pouvoirs...elle a de drôles de réactions. Bizarre, je n'ai jamais eu ça moi, mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais été en désaccord avec mon dragon intérieur. Je ne me suis jamais dissocié de lui.»

Takumi déglutit «Et je peux savoir pourquoi elle s'agrippe à moi comme ça, parce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi elle agit comme si elle aimait mon odeur? Et depuis quand les dragons ronronnent?

\- Et bien...tu es un descendant de dragon aube, tu as par conséquent du sang de dragon, beaucoup plus que Hinoka, Sakura ou Ryoma d'ailleurs. Donc...je crois que pour Kamui, tu sens très bon oui. Et pour ton autre question, je n'en sais rien.»

Le visage de l'archer devint très rouge, alors que le visage de la jeune fille se frottait dans son cou, et qu'elle se émettait à nouveau ce ronronnement étrange «Q...Je sens bon?

\- Elle ne contrôle pas ses instincts de dragon. Elle ne voudra pas te lâcher dans son sommeil. Et il est déconseillé de prendre à un dragon endormi ce à quoi il tient.

\- Mais je suis son frère.»

L'individu haussa un sourcil et détourna les yeux « _Même_ , tu es précieux pour elle et ça suffit. Enfin...C'est une longue histoire. J'aurais voulu que vous l'entendiez tout les deux, mais Kamui ne semble pas vouloir te lâcher ou se réveiller.

\- ….tu pourrais raconter ici?

\- Non. Elle est mieux à dormir pendant qu'elle ne refait qu'un avec son dragon. Elle ne va rien te faire, elle a juste besoin d'affection avec sa fièvre. Ça devrait se finir vite.

\- J'aimerais quand même...être au courant.

\- Et bien, je vais attendre que elle aille mieux, ça m'évitera de me répéter et de raconter mon histoire plusieurs fois..»


	9. Réveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, après des années, ils se revoyaient.  
> Kawa et Kamui se retrouvaient après une horrible séparation de sept ans.

Léo cessa de lire, reposant son ouvrage quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Sakura qui tenait quelques objets. «Merci.» Il se leva pour lui prendre son chargement. Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait pensé à des habits de rechange. «Désolé de ne pas être doué pour mettre un kimono ou un yukata. Je n'ai jamais porté ce genre d'habits.» Dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. _Même s'il était prisonnier, il n'allait pas se mettre en colère contre elle. Il savait que Kamui avait ramené sa sœur à Hoshido. Ce n'était au fond qu'un juste retour des choses._ La maladie de sa sœur avait bouleversé les choses. Et le prince hériter ne l'avait pas interrogé. Il avait pu aller voir sa petite sœur, soigneusement gardé par les protecteurs de Sakura. Il était un captif après tout, il le savait. Il repensa au kimono qu'il avait tenté le matin-même de mettre, sans succès et rajouta «Mais ces vêtements semblent pourtant très confortables. Je serais ravi d'en porter à un autre moment.

\- On te montrera une fois que nous serons retournés au château. Ce ne serait pas pratique de monter à cheval avec ces vêtements-là.» Elle lui signifiait par ces paroles qu'il serait ramené à la capitale avec la famille royale, avec Élise.

Il savait qu'il était un prisonnier important. Il était le second prince, _et si quelque chose..._ sa gorge se serra _...arrivait à Xander et à Camilla._ Chassant ces idées noires, il hocha la tête et posa la pile de vêtements sur le lit. «Comment va Kamui? Est-ce que...» Il savait qu'elle était souffrante mais n'avait pu la voir.

Sakura eut un frêle sourire «Elle a toujours de la fièvre.» Elle détourna les yeux, gênée et hésitante avant d'émettre l'hypothèse que tout le monde avait adopté «Ryoma pense que sa part dragon se réconcilie avec elle.

\- Comment cela...» Il ne comprenait pas. «...Sa part dragon et elle?

\- Apparemment, en choisissant Nohr, elle s'est dissociée de cette partie d'elle-même, le dragon n'ayant été contre ce choix, voyant ton pays comme la source de ses souffrances.

\- Je vois.» Il se frotta le menton, tâchant de chasser de son esprit la créature blanche et bleue qui avait presque causé un massacre dans l'armée nohrienne «C'est pour cela qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus quand elle se transformait?

\- Oui. Visiblement.»

Léo soupira, se laissant tomber sur son lit, et demanda, hésitant. «Quelle est la situation de l'autre côté de la frontière depuis la bataille? Comment se passe les choses pour l'armée de Nohr?»

Sakura s'assit à côté de lui, gardant les mains jointes sur sa robe de prêtresse. «Elle n'a pas bougé depuis les affrontements. C'est normal je suppose vu le nombre de blessés je pense. Mais Ryoma craint que ton père ne se rabatte sur les pays neutres aux alentours.»

Léo ferma les yeux. Tâchant d'oublier la belle ville et l'opéra où sa famille allait si souvent écouter des chanteuses ou voir des pièces de théâtre. Ce petit pays était riche et les craintes du prince de Hoshido pouvaient bien se réaliser. «Je vois.

\- Il...Ryoma n'a reçu aucune demande de négociations.»

Le paladin noir ferma les yeux, chassant la nausée. _Personne ne tentait de le récupérer_. Mais voulait-il réellement retourner là-bas? Son père lui faisait peur depuis peu, et il terrifiait Élise. _Et Xander..._ Les images de la bataille, les paroles qu'il avait entendu...tout cela se mêlait douloureusement. Il se savait pas s'il pouvait en parler maintenant «Je...vois.» Il se passa la main sur le visage. Et se força à sourire «Quand pourrais-je voir Kamui?

\- Je vais m'arranger avec mes grands frères, mais je pense que cela sera possible demain.»

Il hocha la tête, et lâcha doucement la main de la jeune fille (quand l'avait-il prise?) «Très bien. Merci Sakura.»

Elle sourit «Je vais voir Élise maintenant. Veux-tu venir?»

Il secoua la tête «Ta sœur m'a laissé la voir tout à l'heure..» _Et il voulait être seul. Pour réfléchir_. Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Sakura sortit. Léo se s'intéressa pas au bruit signifiant que la porte était fermée à nouveau. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux.

_Kawa._

_Le revoir avait été un terrible choc._

Il le croyait mort. Depuis des années. Et tout cela avait été un mensonge. Xander avait menti, Xander avait tenté de le tuer, avait cru l'avoir tué pendant toutes ces années. Vu sa surprise et son horreur ne le voyant, il ne l'avait pas laissé partir, il ne l'avait pas épargné. Et il leurs avait menti. Il avait accusé les résistants de Chève. _Excuse si absurde...maintenant qu'il y pensait._

Leur souffrance.

La perte de mémoire de Kamui («Elle a oublié son jumeau, ne lui en parlez plus»)

Quand il avait été forcé de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais eu cet autre grand frère. Quand il avait vu ses affaires êtres retirées, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.  
 _Comment Xander avait-il pu..._

Et la douleur de Kamui quand elle s'en était souvenue. Sa rancune qu'elle tentait de garder en elle.

Pour lui, pour Élise probablement.

Camilla savait-elle?

* * *

_«Grand frère.» Léo rejoignit Kawa qui était assis contre le mur, assit dans l'herbe. Il avait toujours le bras en écharpe. A cette vue, le petit blond sentit une froide colère l'envahir. Mais la chassa bien vite, ne voulant pas que l'erreur -la bêtise- de son grand frère Xander gâche sa journée. «J'ai eu un nouveau livre. Regardes!» Il s'agenouilla près de son aîné aux cheveux blancs._

_Celui-ci prit l'ouvrage. Ses doigts caressèrent la couverture sur laquelle était gravée des formes d'animaux mythiques «Il est magnifique petit frè il est...» Il soupesa l'ouvrage et haussa un sourcil «plutôt...lourd et épais._

_\- Oui! Et il est difficile!» Mais il en était capable. «Père dit que je pourrais devenir un grand sorcier! L'arme divine a même réagit à ma présence.» Il était si fier. C'était entre ses petites mains que le livre sacré avait brillé, pas celles de Camilla ou d'Élise. Non, les siennes. Et un jour il pourrait le prendre, l'utiliser..._

_Kawa sourit. «Bravo Léo!» Et d une main affectueuse lui ébouriffa les cheveux. «C'est formidable!_

_\- Et comme ça je pourrais te protéger! Et protéger Kamui!» Il était certain qu'il en était capable, lui et personne d'autre. «Tu verras!»_

_Le sourire du garçon de 10 ans se figea «Il faudrait qu'on sorte pour cela.» La tristesse assombrit son visage. Un éclat voila son regard rubis. «Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.»_

_Le petit de huit ans sentit sa joie se dégonfler. C'était vrai. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les jumeaux étaient enfermés. Ils n'étaient pas malades pourtant non? Il avait demandé à Camilla et elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui expliquerait quand il serait plus grand. «Désolé.» Il se mordilla la lèvre, arrachant quelques brins d'herbe «Moi je peux sortir. Mais je ne peux pas venir souvent vous voir souvent, Père ne me l'autorise pas.»_

_Et il regarda le jardin de la forteresse: une simple pelouse sans un arbre. Il avait juste une plate-bande avec quelques fleurs, des roses, les rares qui poussaient dans Nohr ._

_C'était si triste._

_«J'aimerais venir toutes les semaines. J'aimerais vivre ici, avec vous.»_

_Kawa lui tapota la tête «Et bien ça fait 10 jours depuis la dernière visite. C'est rare qu'il se passe si peu de temps entre deux de vos passages._

_\- Mais on ne reste jamais longtemps. Père ne veut pas.» Il eut une moue «Ce n'est pas juste.»_

_Kawa posa le livre et serra le petit blond dans ses bras. «Je suis heureux quand vous venez, Élise et toi. Vous êtes un rayon de soleil sur la forteresse.»_

* * *

_«Kawa?»_

_Le garçon de 11 ans se redressa dans son lit. «Léo?» Il regarda l'autre lit de la chambre, où Kamui dormait profondément. «Que se passe-t-il? Tu as un problème?»_

_Le petit blond était un un pyjama bleu, les joues roses et les cheveux en bataille «J'ai fait un rêve absurde et stupide. Et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir._

_\- Un cauchemar?» Kawa eut un sourire amusé, son index tapotant la joue du plus jeune._

_Celui-ci rougit «N..Non. Juste un rêve idiot.» et il croisa les bras, honteux «Il n'avait rien d'effrayant.»_

_Un sourcil se haussa, et le garçon plus vieux rit légèrement «Alors pourquoi es-tu là?_

_\- Tu fais des cauchemars! C'est Kamui qui me l'a dit! Alors je suis venu vérifier que tu dormais bien!_

_\- Et donc tu m'as réveillé.» Déclara son aîné, se retenant de rire trop, pour ne pas vexer le blond et pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur. «C'est logique.»_

_Léo rougit. «...Je..Ce n'est pas drôle!» Il baissa la tête «D'accord ce n'était pas un rêve absurde ou stupide.» il grimpa sur le lit, se blottissant dans les bras de celui aux cheveux blancs «Et ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était un souvenir.»_

_Kawa cessa aussitôt de sourire. «Ho...» Il passa la mains dans les cheveux soyeux du plus jeune._

_Celui-ci gémit «Il faisait nuit, comme aujourd' alors il...c'était pendant un orage. En tout cas, il faisait sombre. Et j'ai vu...un de nos demi-frères qui...j'ai vu une ombre derrière lui et il est tombé._

_\- Léo.» Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son petit frère «N'en dis pas plus, je comprends parfaitement. Tu as probablement mal vu.» Il tenta de chasser la sensation glacée en lui, mêlée de nausée. «Comme tu l'as dit, il faisait sombre...tu as juste vu des ombres et..._

_\- Mais...»_

_Léo avait assisté à la guerre des concubines. Il avait probablement vu l'un de ses demi-frères être éliminé. «Dans l'obscurité, on ne voit pas bien. Tu n'avais que quatre ans à l'époque après tout, ton imagination a du déformer la scène. »_

_Le plus jeune hésita «Oui...c'est possible.» Il se détendit «Peut-être que j'ai mal vu._

_\- J'en suis certain.»_

_Léo hocha la tête et demanda «Je peux rester avec toi?_

_\- Oui, bien sûr.»_

* * *

_Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Kawa ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas. Xander mentait, c'était évident. Et Kamui était tellement malade depuis l'annonce, depuis que leur grand frère lui avait dit. Comment avait-il pu lui assener ça comme ça? Et maintenant, sous prétexte qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de son jumeau (comme était-ce possible?), il fallait l'effacer, comme s'il n'avait pas été là, comme si il n'avait jamais fait partit de la famille?_

_«Je ne ferais pas comme s'il n'avait pas existé!» Furieux, il se tenait devant son frère, poings serrés. «Je refuse de faire comme s'il n'existait pas?_

_\- Kamui l'a oublié, c'est mieux pour elle._

_\- Et moi? Et Élise? Et si Kamui s'en souvient quand même un jour?» Des larmes coulèrent ses ses joues «Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu t'en fichais de lui que c'est la même chose pour nous!_

_\- Léo..._

_\- JE TE DETESTE!»_

* * *

Léo ouvrit les yeux, les sentant le piquer. Se souvenant de la douleur de l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque, de la rancune qu'il avait ressenti, voyant que Kamui ne se souvenait pas de son frère mais craignant d'être privé de visite s'il en parlait. Et puis la plaie avait cicatrisé dans son cœur, et il avait pensé que, peut-être, c'était mieux pour Kamui de ne pas se rappeler de ce frère qu'elle aimait tant. Mais maintenant, une seule chose lui traversait l'esprit. _Comment Xander avait-il pu faire ça?_

_Comment avait-il pu briser leur famille de la sorte?_

_Comment avait-il pu...mentir à sa famille comme ça?_

_Comment avait-il pu les trahir..._

«Pourquoi grand frère? Ne pouvais-tu pas le laisser partir, et maquiller ta mission? Ou le ramener?Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avais fait?»

_Rien._

_Il en était certain._

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Et a espérer des réponses.

Peu à peu, il sombra dans le sommeil, l'épuisement mental prenant le pas sur la fatigue physique.

* * *

Kamui se sentait bien, elle avait chaud et une bonne odeur parvenait à ses narines. Elle souffla de bien-être, soupirant doucement, se blottissant contre la source de chaleur jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles perçoivent des battements, des battements de cœur. Et cette chaleur était indéniablement une chaleur humaine. Elle était donc blottie contre quelqu'un, dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva plongé dans un regard caramel «Takumi!» Elle se redressa d'un coup, écarlate, le cœur battant. «Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée.» Son visage lui sembla brûlant de gêne mais elle ressentait en même temps un certain contentement. Comme si elle quelque chose en elle était profondément satisfait.

Le jeune homme, les joues rouges, déglutit «Enfin réveillée? Tu vas mieux?» Il s'assit et tendit la main pour la poser sur son front. «Hum. Ta fièvre est tombée.» Il toussota, et détourna les yeux, cherchant ses mots «Tu vas te changer, prendre un bon repas, peut-être un bain chaud, et je pense que tu te sentiras réellement mieux. Comme ça on pourra repartir au château demain matin.» Il se releva du futon, lissant ses vêtements froissés.

Elle cligna des yeux, remarquant la gêne de son cadet. _Il est adorable_ , songea-t-elle brièvement avant de se reprendre «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je ne me souviens de rien...que s'est-il passé après le repas? Je me rappelle que Ryoma m'a emmené dans ma chambre et que Hinoka m'a aidé à me changer mais...après c'est flou.

\- Tu avais de la fièvre et tu délirais. A un moment, quand je suis venu te voir, tu t'es agrippée à moi. Et tu t'es blottie conte moi en ronronnant.» Il n'osait pas croiser son regard.

Elle rougit, faisant de même. «Je...désolée.» Ses sens captaient l'odeur douce de l'archer, qui sentait _si bon_ , comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant? Une légère fragrance, probablement due à son sang de dragon aube, absolument délicieuse. «Attends, j'ai _**ronronné**_? Depuis _**quand**_ les dragons ronronnent?»

L'archer se redressa, ses cheveux ébouriffés sortant des rubans qui les retenaient la veille encore. Il toussota et croisa les bras «Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu étais malade. Et pour la question, je n'en sais rien. Depuis toujours sans doute.»

Il préféra ne pas dire le moment où la queue écailleuse de dragonne était apparue, frappant le sol à plusieurs reprises. Ou quand il avait senti les légers crocs contre son cou ( _il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il avait une marque)_. Les yeux rouges vitreux qui le fixaient avec intensité, à tel point que son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine et que son souffle s'était arrêté. Il avait senti son sang bouillir dans ses veines, et de délicieux frissons l'avaient parcouru. Les oreilles de Kamui avaient également bougés et frémis à chaque son perceptible, malgré son sommeil.

Le souvenirs des paroles de Kawa et de Ryoma résonnait dans sa mémoire. « _Les dragons n'aimaient pas qu'on leurs prennent leurs affaires. Je ne me risquerais pas à te prendre à elle pendant qu'elle est dans cet état.»_

Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre. _Comment ça ''leurs affaires?'' Si la dragonne qu'était Kamui le voyait comme sa propriété, ça allait être simple tiens._ Il espérait que ça allait être mieux maintenant qu'elle était guérie.

Il se releva, passant à nouveau ses mains sur ses vêtements pour en enlever les plis, sachant qu'il allait de toute façon devoir se changer «Tu dois avoir faim, allons manger quelque chose.» Il tendit la main vers une porte presque invisible dans un mur «Tu as tes autres vêtements ici, si tu te rappelles bien. Tu devrais te changer, vu la fièvre que tu avais. Hinoka s'est occupée de toi au début mais...»

Elle hocha la tête, les joues toujours rouges, voyant qu'il semblait aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Si cela avait été n'importe quel homme, elle serait peut-être gênée mais aussi hilare. Mais Takumi n'était **pas** n'importe qui. Ils avait commencé à bien s'entendre et elle ne voulait pas tout ruiner par des maladresses. «Taku...

\- Oui?» Il rougit en s'apercevant de la vitesse de sa réponse, en voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé finir sa question. _Ces 24 heures avaient été si gênantes._ Elle l'avait à peine lâché. Elle l'avait câliné, s'était niché contre lui, avait frotté son visage dans son cou ou ses cheveux, ses lèvres s'étaient posées souvent contre sa gorge, comme ses crocs. Il avait réussi à la faire boire et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fait. Ryoma et Hinoka avaient trouvé cela hilarant. Lui beaucoup moins et avait du se rappeler à plusieurs reprises que c'était sa sœur, pas une fille quelconque. Mais cela n'avait pas été simple. Après tout ils n'avaient pas grandis ensemble

Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise «J'ai été malade combien de temps?

\- Trois jours. Et tu t'es agrippée à moi pendant le dernier.

\- Je suis désolée.» Elle était morte de honte, horriblement gênée devant la situation et ce qu'elle avait fait. _Pourquoi suis-je si maladroite? C'est mon frère_.

Il eut un sourire légèrement forcé «Ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel est que tu sois guérie.» Il lui sourit avant de sortir «On se retrouve pour le repas.» Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Kamui se laissa retomber sur le lit, remarquant que l'oreiller sentait comme Takumi, et ouvrit de grands yeux «Comment ça j'aime son odeur?» Elle se passa une main sur le visage «Je...comment vais-je croiser son regard aujourd'hui, devant tout le monde?»

Elle se sentait fatiguée, lourde et mourrait de faim et de soif. Elle se leva, et alla se changer. Sa peau lui semblait plus pâle que précédemment mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle enfila un kimono blanc et léger brodé de fleurs et de feuilles.

* * *

Takumi ferma la porte de sa chambre, les joues brûlantes. Il venait de passer les 24 heures les plus longues de toute sa vie. Et il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses sentiments. Il avait eu le cœur qui battait fortement, des vagues de chaleur. Comme si son sang avait bouillonné dans ses veines.

Il avait eu l'impression de sentir l'odeur de Kamui plus précisément qu'avant. Il lui avait machinalement caressé les cheveux, ce qui l'avait fait ronronné encore plus soit dit-en passant.

Il avait quand même réussi à dormir (très bien d'ailleurs) à un moment, mais ne se rappelait ni quand, ni combien de temps.

«Ce fut vraiment le moment de plus embarrassant de ma vie jusque là.»

Il retira ses vêtements et mouilla une serviette pour se rafraîchir le cou et la figure. Il irait se laver plus tard, après avoir mangé quelque chose. Il enfila un yukata bleu. Il défit les rubans qui tenaient ses cheveux pour se passer un coup de brosse, avant de les rattacher. Une fois ceci fini il se regarda dans le miroir.

«Ho...»

 _Des marques._ Dans son cou. Des traces de crocs. Elle l'avait légèrement mordu. Marqué? Il rougit de nouveau, horriblement gêné. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le souvenir de son corps contre le sien, des ronronnements, de son souffle contre sa peau...Il plaqua la serviette humide sur son visage pour se rafraîchir de la terrible gêne.

**_Merci grand sœur._ **

**_Vraiment._ **

**_J'aurais trouvé ça drôle dans d'autres circonstances._ **

«Merveilleux.» Cependant il eut étrangement envie de voir la tête qu'elle ferait en voyant ces marques. Il attrapa son foulard bleu et le passa autour de son cou. Il allait lui épargner cela, elle était assez gênée comme ça.

«Bon, allons faire face à la famille. J'espère que Ryoma ne va pas encore faire une remarque sur ce qui s'est passé.»

* * *

Quand Kamui entra dans la pièce, elle fut accueillie par Hinoka qui la prit dans ses bras, rassurée de la voir en bonne santé «Tu nous as fait peur.

\- J...Pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Ta part dragon a fusionné à nouveau avec toi. Puisque vous vous étiez dissocié quand tu avais choisi Nohr. Et tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés.» Expliqua Ryoma, qui les avait rejoint, en posant une main douce sur son épaule. «Tu n'as rien contrôlé.»

Elle s'en rendait compte. Ses sens semblaient plus aigus qu'à l'ordinaire. «Je me sens encore fatigué.

\- Et bien tu vas pouvoir te reposer, nous allons retourner à la capitale. L'armée de Nohr a reculée après sa défaire. Et ce n'est pas comme si ils pouvaient entrer dans notre pays maintenant que la barrière a été restaurée.» Ryoma lui tapota l'épaule «Assieds-toi Kamui, tu n'as presque rien mangé ou bu pendant ces 24 dernière heures.

\- Je croyais avoir été malade pendant trois jours?

\- Tu étais encore un peu consciente au début et on a pu te faire boire de la soupe, du thé et de l'eau.»

Hinoka eut un sourire moqueur vers Takumi qui venait d'arriver «Tu sembles avoir eu plus besoin de câlins pour la suite. Mais bon, on a quand même réussi à te faire boire un peu.» Elle entraîna sa cadette vers la table, la faisant s'asseoir encore Sakura et elle, en face de Ryoma. «Manges, tu n'as presque rien avalé en trois jours.»

Kamui eut un sourire fragile. Elle croisa le regard de Takumi qui détourna rapidement le sien, gêné. Cependant ses sens se tournèrent vers une personne assise à la table, une cape à capuche l'entourant. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette personne. Elle ne pouvait cesser de la regarder. Une odeur, une légère fragrance lui vint. Ses oreilles frémirent.

_Elle le connaissait._

_Elle savait qui cette personne était._

_Mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre le nom, pourtant elle le savait, sur cette présence._

«Qui...est-ce?»

Les regards se tournèrent vers la personne désignée. Qui se leva. Qui porta la main à sa capuche et qui arracha la cape, la jetant au sol.

_Deux yeux rouges comme les siens._

_Des oreilles pointues comme les siennes._

_Des cheveux blancs-argentés comme les siens._

_Ils étaient également longs, comme les siens._

Elle sut à ce moment, qui elle avait en face d'elle. Elle le savait. Chaque parcelle de son être et de son esprit le savait. Elle se leva, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de l'autre personne, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et un seul mot s'échappa.

«Kawa.»


	10. Kawa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawa raconte ce qu'il est advenu de lui pendant les sept dernières années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.  
> Note: C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais (j'aime trop Takumi) mais je fais une fic dessus.

Il était différent de ses souvenirs. Ce n'était plus l'enfant souriant, l'enfant doux aux yeux brillants. Ce n'était plus le garçon boudeur qui marmonnait des choses contre Xander ou Camilla, et qui soufflait des excuses quand elle était bouleversé. Ce n'était plus le frère curieux qui pouvait lire toute la nuit sans être fatigué ou qui dansait sous les flocons de neige.

C'était un homme qu'elle avait face à elle. Un homme aux traits fins, à l'allure altière. Un prince. Hoshidian jusqu'au bout des ongles. Une flamme brillait dans son regard, rappelant que, comme elle, il était un dragon féroce.

«C'est vraiment toi?» Sa voix faiblit. Ses jambes tremblèrent. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. «Tu es vivant?»

Il haussa un sourcil «Et bien oui...je suis en vie. Parce que je doute que nous ayons un autre jumeau caché.» Son sourire railleur le rendait _ **si**_ différent. «Sept ans...tu as changé Kamui. Beaucoup.

\- Toi aussi.» Elle le reconnaissait à peine. S'il n'avait pas été sa copie conforme, elle n'aurait pas su que c'était lui. «Tu es différent.»

Il la jaugea d'un œil presque critique. Elle craignit qu'il lui reproche son choix, qu'il l'accuse d'avoir blessé leur famille. Qu'il dise qu'elle était trop nohiranne. Cependant, il lâcha «Ce kimono te va bien. Tu as toujours aimé ce motif...avant.» Il sembla se détendre «Tu te sens mieux alors?

\- Oui. Je meurs de faim et de soif...mais je n'ai plus de fièvre.»

Il s'approcha, il la dépassait d'une tête. Il leva une main, marquée de cales, signe d'un entraînement intensif. Il la posa sur le front pâle de sa sœur. Puis hocha la tête «Je vois...plus de fièvre en effet.»

Ce geste lui rappelait tant de chose. Quand elle était malade et qu'il restait à son chevet, lui lisant des histoires. Qu'il s'allongeait près d'elle pour lui faire un câlin, qu'il mesurait sa température en posant son front contre le sien. Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. «Je suis désolée.» Le sanglot dénoua sa gorge, des gouttes roulèrent sur ses joues. «Je suis tellement désolée Kawa...Je t'ai oublié.»

_Ses souvenirs._

_Ils lui faisaient si mal._

«Je t'ai oublié...et ils n'ont rien dit. Seul Léo m'a dit la vérité quand je lui ai demandé à ton sujet récemment, après que...on m'est parlé de toi. Ils ont menti. »

_Après ce qu'ils leurs avaient fait._

«Je suis désolée.»

Un goût âpre nouait sa gorge. _Mon frère...il aurait le droit de me détester. J'ai trahi sa mémoire. J'ai trahi ses sentiments_. «Je suis désolée, désolée...d'avoir choisi Nohr.»

Il ne répondit pas, ses lèvres formant une ligne dure, presque blanche.

«Tu as le droit de me détester...»

_C'est la faute de Xander._

_C'est lui qui a tout détruit._

«Moi aussi je suis désolé.» Les mots de son jumeau lui parvinrent et elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il répéta, le regard soudain fuyant «Désolé d'être partit tout seul. Sans toi

-...Quoi? Tu n'as pas besoin...de t'excuser. Tu en supportais plus de vivre dans le mensonge.»

Kawa se mordit la lèvre «Non. Ce n'est pas que ça...» Il ferma les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration «...Si ce n'était...qu'un désir de rentrer, je t'aurais emmené avec moi, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.»

Kamui fronça les sourcils «Mais...» Au vu de son ton, elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'aurait fait. «Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé et t'es-tu enfuis?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Et tu devrais te restaurer avant que je ne raconte l'histoire.» Il désigna la table et ajouta «D'ailleurs je ne dirais rien de ces sept années sans avoir mangé quelque chose.»

Il retourna à sa place à table. «Ryoma?

\- Oui?

\- Je ne souhaites pas me remémorer mes épreuves et les répéter trop souvent. Donc j'aimerais que Léo et Élise soient amenés ici pour écouter.»

Kamui ouvrit de grands yeux «Ils vont bien? On m'a dit que...Élise avait été blessée.»

Kawa haussa un sourcil «Elle va parfaitement bien. Les guérisseurs ont soignés toutes ses blessures.

\- Elle doit juste se ménager un peu.» assura Sakura, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quand les jeunes Nohrians avaient été amenés auprès de la famille royale, invités pour le dessert par le prince héritier. Léo sourit «Kamui, Sakura m'a dit que tu étais malade. Que tu avais de la fièvre. Comment te sens-tu?»

Elle le regarda. Il n'était pas en colère. Il semblait de bonne humeur. «L...Léo.

\- Ne dis pas que tu es désolée d'être revenue à Hoshido, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.» il eut un petit rire. Il ne put ajouter un mot que sa petite sœur se jeter dans les bras de son aînée.

«Grande sœur!» Elle avait de petites larmes aux coins des yeux. «J'étais si inquiète mais ils ne voulaient pas me laisser te voir, ils disaient que tu n'étais pas consciente.

\- Et ils sont là Élise.» Railla son frère «Ne parles pas d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.»

Kamui eut un sourire fragile «C'est vrai. Je ne me suis réveillé qu'il y a deux ou trois heures. Je n'ai presque pas été consciente pendant trois jours. Même si tu étais venue me voir, je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte.

\- Mais tu vas bien?

\- Oui. Beaucoup mieux.»

Élise se tourna vers Kawa qui restait immobile, les bras croisés. Elle semblait hésiter mais ne se jeta pas dans ses bras. «Bonsoir...grand frère.»

Il hocha la tête «Bonsoir, et assieds-toi. Goûtes les petites pâtisseries de Hoshido.»

Kamui haussa un sourcil. Avaient-ils parlé durant ces trois jours? Élise et Léo avaient-ils vu leur grand frère? Ils n'étaient pas surpris de le voir en tout cas.

Léo s'assit à côte de Sakura qui lui servit une tasse de thé. Et alors Kamui remarqua que son petit frère était vêtu différemment «Joli...yukata.» Elle eut un sourire «Là tu ne peux pas avoir ton col à l'envers.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas possible avec ces jolis habits!» S'écria Élise, souriante.

Rougissant, le jeune prince se mordit la lèvre «...Oui...Ne me rappelez pas ça.»

* * *

Ryûku, ou plutôt Kawa, s'assit en tailleur, face à sa famille. Kamui était encore un peu pâle, sans doute à cause de la fatigue, et Hinoka l'avait prise contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux. La jeune fille-dragon semblait gênée d'être traitée comme une petite fille mais ne se plaignait pas, savourant probablement la main de son aînée dans ses cheveux blancs. Takumi était assis de l'autre côté de la rousse, laissant Sakura s'appuyer contre son bras. Léo était de l'autre côté de la jeune princesse, et Élise s'était allongée, la tête sur ses genoux. Ryoma, déjà au courant, était un peu plus loin, dans une position détendue.

Le jeune homme soupira «Comme je l'ai dis à Takumi hier c'est une longue histoire. Pour commencer, disons les choses simplement. Je n'ai jamais oublié ma famille, je ne vous ai jamais oublié, même si j'avais 6 ou 7 ans à ce moment-là, quand j'ai été enlevé avec Kamui. Je me rappelais parfaitement que le roi Garon avait tué mon père. Et je l'ai fait comprendre à Xander très rapidement, pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait arrêter de me mentir en jouant au grand frère. Puisqu'il savait qui j'étais, qui Kamui étais. Ils savaient parfaitement que nous étions un prince et une princesse de Hoshido.

\- Il savait?» Chuchota Kamui. «Depuis le temps, il savait et il m'a menti?» Elle regarda Léo qui lui renvoya un regard triste. Et Élise qui ferma les siens, l'air abattu.

Son jumeau hocha la tête «Oui. Et j'ai été plus un prisonnier qu'un frère pour lui. Sa plus grande crainte était que je te dise la vérité, malgré les menaces qu'on m'avait fait.

\- Les menaces? Qui?

\- Xander m'a dit que si je te disais quoique ce soit, je serais séparée de toi, et enfermé dans un cachot. Le fiston était déjà le chien-chien de son père, même en sachant que il mentait à des enfants kidnappés. Désolé pour vous Léo et Élise mais c'est la vérité.» Il haussa les épaules «Je ne voulais pas être à la merci de Garon ou du sorcier Iago. Alors j'ai joué le jeu mais j'ai toujours guetté une occasion. Sauf que, Kamui, tu avais tout oublié et tu t'attachais de plus en plus à la famille de Nohr.

\- Je...» Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle le savait. Mais la culpabilité lui serrait le cœur.

Kawa secoua la tête «Tu ne m'aurais pas cru ou tu serais allée tout répéter à Xander ou Camilla. Et les conséquences me seraient retombées j'ai obéis à Camilla qui n'a jamais joué avec moi, elle. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de provoquer Xander qui refusait d'admettre ses mensonges...et un jour il m'a même cassé le bras car il ne pouvait supporter que je le traite comme le geôlier qu'il était.» Il croisa le regard de Léo, le seul témoin de l'événement.

«Je me souviens..» Soupira le blond «Xander a été une vraie brute ce jour-là, il savait que les épée de Nohr étaient trop lourdes pour toi et il t'a pourtant forcé à te battre...alors c'était juste parce que tu l'avais provoqué. Tu avais 10 ans et il en avait 18...Il a répondu à la rancune d'un enfant par la violence...» La rancœur teintait ses paroles. «...Je suis encore plus déçu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il...

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti Kawa? Si...

\- J'ai appris que Garon voulait nous séparer. Peut-être avait-il finalement apprit que je me souvenais de tout? Ou peut-être qu'il craignait que ma rébellion ne soit trop forte? Je pensais que j'allais être enfermer, sans doute torturé ou soumis à quelque sort magique, donc j'ai décidé de fuir. J'avais l'intention de dire où tu étais pour que Hoshido te récupère. Je savais me transformer et je m'étais entraîné. Une nuit, j'ai pris mon envol mais Xander m'a vu et m'a poursuivi avant me frapper de son épée...après je ne me souviens de rien...jusqu'à...»

* * *

_Kawa s'écrasa dans la forêt. Ses écailles étaient brisés ici et là, du sang coulait de nombreuses plaies, une de ses ailes formaient un angle inquiétant. Il gémit douloureusement, son esprit plongé dans un tourbillon de douleur, de peur et de colère. Ses crocs se retroussèrent, un grondement lui échappa. Il avait mal, tellement mal._

_Combien de temps?_

_Il avait atterrit dans un étrange endroit et avait reprit son apparence reptilienne pour se protéger. Il était resté inconscient pendant des heures et avait finalement réussi à s'envoler. A ressortir par le gouffre. Il avait tellement mal, il avait réussi à voler, si faiblement, pendant un temps, avant de s'écraser._

_Combien de temps depuis que Xander avait tenté de le tuer? Le dragon sombra._

_Il reprit conscience ne sentant une présence, plusieurs présences autour de lui. Son instinct le fit se tendre, la peur l'envahissant. Mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent et qu'il vit qui était devant lui, il se calma. C'était un renard, un renard blanc, avec plusieurs queues. La créature s'approcha lentement de lui et le renifla. Ses oreilles pointèrent d'avant en arrière. D'autres kitsunes s'approchèrent, certains étaient également blancs, d'autres roux, et ils l'entourèrent. Aucun d'eux n'était agressif ou menaçant. Le dragon tenta de se redresser mais s'écroula, ses pattes lâchant sous son poids. Il glapit de douleur. Ce cri de jeune dragon révéla aux arrivants qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Qu'il était sûrement comme eux. Et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se retransformer._

_Un jeune kitsune roux bondit dans les buissons, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux lièvres dans la gueule. Il les posa devant le dragon et bondit en arrière._

_**Manges** , semblait-il dire. **Manges, ça te fera du bien.**_

_La nourriture provoqua une mêlée d'émotions. Son instinct lui disait de manger, un côté de lui était dégoûté par la viande crue, mais il laissa son côté animal l'emporter dans son épuisement et sa douleur. Il ouvrit la gueule et engloutit les proies. Ses forces lui revinrent petit à petit alors que le temps s'écoulait. Et il se rendormit. Puis, les jours qui survirèrent, il alterna entre les phases de réveil et celles où il mangeait et se roulait dans l'herbe grasse pour essuyer le sang de ses écailles. Il finit par réussir à se traîner jusqu'à une rivière ou il se roula dans l'eau, sous les yeux des kitsunes, dont beaucoup osaient désormais reprendre forme humaine en sa présence._

_Ils venaient lui apporter de la nourriture ou des herbes médicales, des potions. L'un d'eux, le roux, reprenait souvent forme humaine et lui parlait encore et encore, l'aidant à sortir de son état animal, l'aidant à stabiliser son esprit humain, à récupérer sa mémoire confuse. Il l'encourageait souvent à tenter de reprendre forme humaine. Lui donnait des conseils. Mais ça n'aboutissait jamais, Kawa se roulant en boule à chaque fois._

_Il réagissait de plus en plus à ces paroles, il s'approchait du clan quand ceux-ci racontaient des histoires. Les kitsunes partageaient leurs repas avec lui, lui donnant de la nourriture chaude, lui offrant différents aliments cuisinés. Certaines renardes lui racontaient des histoires, ou lui parlaient de Hoshido. Il jouait souvent avec Kaden et les autres jeunes du clan. Il se sentait de moins en moins animal, de plus en plus humain, même s'il n'était toujours pas prêt à retourner sous sa vraie forme. Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface, le dragon commençait à s'estomper, laissant la place à l'humain._

_Un an passa ainsi, il avait presque 15 ans, et avait presque reprit ses esprits, même si sa mémoire était toujours floue. Un jour, il remarqua que son ami roux parlait avec son père, le renard blanc. Il crut entendre les mots «Famille Royale», «Reine Mikoto» , «Prince Ryoma», «Famille au Sang de Dragon» «Enfants disparus» «Les avertir»._

_Ces mots rallumèrent quelque chose en lui, des émotions troublées, des images d'une femme et de plusieurs enfants. Et quand, sous sa forme de renard, Kaden lui donna un petit coup de langue sur son museau, il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir._

* * *

_**Famille.** _

_Une garçon aux longs cheveux, un petit qui le suivait partout, un bébé qui riait, une petite fille qui en traînait une autre dans les couloirs. Une homme aux longs cheveux._

_**Mère.** _

_Une femme aux cheveux noirs. Aux si doux sourire. Qui chantait de merveilleuses chansons._

_**Grand Frère.** _

_Un garçon qui souriait, sa main qui tenait la sienne «Je te protégerais petit frère!»_

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tard, un convoi arriva dans la montagne. Une femme avec une couronne, suivie d'un jeune homme en armure, se présenta au clan et le chef les mena à leur invité, sous sa forme humain, parlant avec la femme qui régnait sur le pays pour lui expliquer comment le dragon était arrivé chez eux. Ce dernier sentit une odeur familière, il se redressa légèrement quand la femme l'approcha._

_Elle le fixa, sa voix pleine d'espoir retentit «Kawa? C'est toi mon fils?» Elle tendit la main._

_Il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Pour se protéger. Mais l'odeur, il la connaissait...il regarda les arrivants. Et son cœur chavira, son esprit s'éclaircit. Il les connaissaient. Il savait qui ils étaient. Ils étaient...ils étaient ceux qu'il voulait revoir._

_**Mère.** _

_**Grand Frère.** _

_Dans un éclat de lumière, il reprit enfin sa forme humaine après deux ans sous son apparence de dragon. L'adolescent de 15 ans en habits trop petits et déchirés, aux cheveux sales et emmêlés, se retrouva face à sa famille après 9 ans de séparation. Ryoma avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et Mikoto pleurait, émue de revoir un de ses précieux enfants perdus._

_Kawa ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, et toussa avant de murmurer comme retrouvant des mots oubliés depuis longtemps «M...mère? R...Grand frère?»_

_Quand la femme s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, il se raidit, prêt à se transformer et à s'envoler. Il poussa presque un léger sifflement menaçant. Le dernier humain qu'il avait vu avait tenté de le tuer. Mais il n'avait aucune confiance en **cette** personne non? **Il n'avait aucune confiance en** **Xander. Il détestait Xander.**_

_Mais il ne risquait rien ici. L'affection qu'il avait oublié lui revint, ses souvenirs se déversèrent en lui, et il fondit en larmes. «M..Mère!» Ses sanglots le secouèrent et ses mains s'agrippèrent à la robe de la femme. «Mère!» répéta-t-il, comme s'il craignait de rêver. Il eut à peine conscience que les kitsunes partaient, laissant la famille royale et leur protecteurs avec l'adolescent. Kaden sourit et s'éloigna, après un signe de main amical._

_Ryoma s'approcha mais Kawa recula d'un coup, ses yeux rivés sur l'armure et sur l'épée à sa ceinture. Le samouraï s'immobilisa, attentif, patient, comprenant tout de suite le problème. Très lentement, sans aucun geste brusque, il retira son armure et son épée, les confiant à Saizo, puis il posa un genou au sol, tendant une main. D'une voix douce, les yeux chaleureux, un doux sourire aux lèvres, il murmura «Viens petit frère. Tu m'as tellement manqué.» Une larme unique roula sur sa joue «Je suis si heureux de te revoir vivant.»_

_Kawa le fixa, Ryoma ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ryoma n'était pas comme Xander. Ryoma était son grand frère et le protégerait. Il s'approcha, lentement, très lentement, sa respiration rapide, près à se sauver, à se transformer. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle de l'épéiste. Elle était chaude, avec des cales, mais cela lui rappelait la main chaude et rassurante qui le retenait à Chève, avant qu'il ne la lâche pour courir retrouver sa jumelle perdue. Il entendait encore la voix de Ryoma qui l'appelait **«Reviens, c'est à moi d'aller la chercher»** , avant qu'un ninja n'attrape le prince héritier pour le mettre en sécurité._

_Kawa eut un sanglot «Grand frère...» Ces mots qu'il n'avait pas prononcé depuis des années. Une euphorie étrange éclata dans sa poitrine. «Ryoma...» Il se laissa attirer dans une étreinte et passa ses frêles bras autour du cou du plus vieux, il reconnaissait l'odeur douce de son aîné, ses cheveux soyeux et en bataille. Les même que ceux de leur père. Il se mit à pleurer, ses sanglots devenant presque hystériques quand la main de sa mère lui caressa les cheveux._

_**Il était avec sa famille.** _

_**Sa vraie famille.** _

* * *

_Kawa fut ramené dans un sanctuaire dédié au dragon aube, près de la capitale, mais assez écartée de la ville pour être au calme. Il n'était pas en état d'être vu et paniquait si trop de monde était présent. Au château, il s'affolerait forcement, donc si il restait dans ce temple, cela l'aiderait à se reconstruire, petit à petit. Ryoma et sa mère décidèrent donc de ne pas prévenir les quatre autres enfants de la famille pour le moment._

_**Hinoka voudrait le voir et pourrait le bousculer, Sakura lui poserait plein de questions et Takumi serait bouleversé par son état. Et Azura...elle ne le connaissait pas mais une inconnue ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée.** _

_Ils préférèrent attendre que Kawa ait retrouvé totalement la mémoire et son calme, qu'il ne panique plus si quelqu'un avec une arme et/ou une armure l'approchait. Ce serait plus prudent. Kawa avait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire, à son rythme._

_Il fut donc soigné, lavé et habillé de vêtements doux et chauds, ressemblant à nouveau au prince qu'il était. Il était un peu étonné, regardant son kimono avec de l'émerveillement enfantin. «Je suis vraiment rentré? Je suis de retour?_

_\- Oui. Et tu seras en sécurité ici.» répondit sa mère en le coiffant doucement, démêlant ses cheveux blancs et propres pour former une tresse qui tombait sur ses reins._

_Il se mordit la lèvre «Je ne me sens pas prêt à voir...J'ai peur. Takumi et Sakura ne doivent même pas se souvenir de moi._

_\- Rien ne presse. Tu nous diras quand tu seras prêt.»_

_Il ne bougea pas, restant dans une immobilité parfaite. Ses yeux regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses rondeurs d'enfance, qu'il avait toujours au moment de sa fuite, avaient disparu pour de bon. Il faisait face à un adolescent maigre, au regard blessé et méfiant. Il était presque adulte. Xander avait volé deux ans de sa vie. Xander avait menti. Xander était...avait tenté de le tuer._

_**Kamui...** _

_**Sa sœur.** _

_Comment avait-elle vécu sa perte? Existait-il toujours pour elle ou Garon ou Iago avait effacé sa mémoire?_

_Et Léo, et Élise? Qu'avaient-ils ressenti?_

_Il ne ressentait rien. Il n'était même pas triste. Il savait que Xander allait le faire, qu'il n'allait pas le laisser partir, malgré le minuscule espoir en lui...l'espoir que Kamui avait raison au sujet du blond._

_**Mais non.** _

_**C'était lui qui avait raison.** _

_«Mère. Caches mon existence. Je ne suis pas prêt à faire mon retour. Si vous devez parler de moi en public, utilisez un autre nom.»_

* * *

_Il dut se reconstruire petit à petit, et réapprendre ce qu'il avait oublié. On lui demandait souvent comment était Kamui, si elle était heureuse. Il dut avouer qu'elle avait tout oublié de son enfance à Hoshido._

_**Qu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'eux contrairement à lui.** _

_**Qu'elle croyait que Nohr était son pays.** _

_**Que les frères et sœurs de Nohr étaient sa famille.** _

_A 16 ans, la mémoire lui était totalement revenue, malgré des crises d'angoisse et de peur, malgré ses cauchemars. A 17 ans, il avait atteint le niveau culturel de ses aînés et réapprit à croire aux gens. Mais uniquement à ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. C'était un début._

_Il accourait vers Ryoma quand celui-ci venait le voir. Il ne rechignait jamais quand sa mère le prenait dans ses bras. Le prince lui apprit le combat à l'épée, la reine le tir à l'arc. Il apprit aussi les bases de la magie pour guérir. Par contre, la magie offensive ne s'accordait pas avec lui, il provoqua une catastrophe la seule fois qu'il avait essayé. Ryoma plaisantait en disant «Et bien nous avons un petit prêtre dans la famille!» et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_A 18 ans, ses cauchemars et ses peurs s'estompèrent. Il s'était enfin totalement reconstruit. Il diminua ses séances de méditation. Ryoma lui fit rencontrer Saizo et Kagero pour le réhabituer à voir des gens, dans la préparation d'une réunion familiale. Et il l'emmena, lorsqu'il eut 19 ans, quand il rendit visite à la tribu du vent, où Kawa sympathisa avec le fils du chef Fuga, Hayato. Il y resta quelques semaines, rentrant à la capitale avec de nombreuses connaissances du pays et des traditions en plus._

_Suite à son 20e anniversaire, il vivait désormais à l'étage du sanctuaire royal du dragon aube, près du château, au cœur de la capitale. Mikoto lui enseigna la chanson de Vallah et lui apprit à déployer le bouclier, même si cela se limita à la théorie. Et il fut vite visible que Kawa était prêt, plus que prêt. Il regretta de n'avoir pas tenté sa chance avant._

_Mais l'absence de sa jumelle le torturait toujours autant._

_Et alors la nouvelle arriva, et ce fut sa mère qui le lui annonça «Kamui a été capturée par Rinkha et Kaze. Elle va être ramenée ici. Nous allons être tous réunis.»_

_Il fut donc décidé de présenter les deux jumeaux au peuple en même temps. Et qu'on leurs laisseraient ensuite le temps de se retrouver tous les deux, de redécouvrir leur vraie famille ensemble._

_Personne n'aurait pu imaginer le drame qui allait se produire._

* * *

«Attends!» Kamui se redressa «Tu étais là?»

Kawa détourna les yeux. «J'étais dans la foule, à distance. Je n'ai pas pu intervenir...j'étais trop loin de vous. Et puis j'ai poursuivi des soldats qui se sauvaient.» Il la fixa dans les yeux «J'étais parmi les guérisseurs quand tu as choisi Nohr...Et Orochi m'a endormi avant que ma rage n'explose. Heureusement pour toi. Et plus que tout, heureusement pour _**Xander.**_ »

Kamui eut un horrible frisson. Il l'aurait attaqué? Il aurait attaqué Xander? Elle eut une boule dans la gorge «Si j'avais su...

\- Non! Épargnes-moi ça.» la coupa-t-il, sa voix se refroidissant. «Quoi? Si ce n'était pas Xander qui m'avais ''tué'', tu ne serais pas autant accablé de remords?»

Elle détourna les yeux. «Je...»

Kawa se redressa «Sache que j'ai bien l'intention de faire payer à Garon le meurtre de mon père et notre enlèvement.» Il jaugea Kamui, Léo et Élise «Et personne ne m'en empêchera!»


	11. Pensées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages parlent et réfléchissent, avant que tout ne se mette à nouveau en mouvement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Il y en a pas mal
> 
> Pairings: KamuixTakumi et LéoxSakura, AzuraxLaslow, FeliciaxOdin, TsubakixSelana (Mention de OliviaxHenry de Awakening)
> 
> Personnages: Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), Takumi, Léo, Elise. Bref beaucoup.
> 
> Note: C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais (j'aime trop Takumi) mais je fais une fic dessus.

Selena grimaça en frottant son bras en écharpe. «J'ai été pathétique. Mère aurait eu honte de mes compétences. Ou elle aurait tué toute personne m'approchant sur le champs de bataille.»

Elle s'était faite capturée. En plein combat. Par l'ennemi...

_Comment pouvait-elle avoir été si pitoyable? Dire qu'elle avait aidé Chrom et Robin a sauvé le monde. Elle avait combattu Grima...comment avait-elle pu perdre contre un simple humain?_

Quel résultat.

Elle était prisonnière maintenant.

De la nation ennemie de Nohr.

 _Owain et Inigo doivent être tellement inquiets._ Elle se mordit la lèvre, une sourde angoisse lui tordant le ventre. _Allaient-ils tenter de la retrouver? La croyaient-ils morte? Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Ils n'allaient pas rentrer à Ylisse sans elle s'ils la pensaient perdue, n'est-ce pas? Elle n'allait pas se retrouver seule, sans moyen de repartir?_ Elle refoula la détresse qui l'envahit. Et se traita d'idiote à craindre le pire. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas, pas tant qu'ils auraient un doute, même infime, sur sa survie.

Elle était seule dans la cellule. Elle avait eu à manger et une couverture, elle avait été soignée mais cela restait l'ennemi. _Quoique pas pour moi._ Corrigea-t-elle mentalement _. Pour Nohr._

Elle savait que Anankos possédait le roi, elle s'en doutait, tout comme Laslow et Odin. Mais elle y était restée quand même. Pour protéger la princesse Camilla et pour la princesse Kamui. _Elle avait promit à Anankos de la protéger après tout._

S'appuyant au mur, elle rit de façon désabusée «J'ai foiré. Complètement foiré»

La bataille restait floue dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait de la vague d'eau qui l'avait emportée, la rejetant plusieurs mètres plus loin, trempée et sonnée. Puis elle avait attaquée, suivant les ordres de ce roi fou, craignant le pire avec un tel monstre si elle n'obéissait pas.

_La princesse Camilla avait attaquée après tout non?_

Et elle avait prit une flèche dans l'épaule. La douleur avait été foudroyante. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour l'arrêter. Et ce chevalier pégase aux cheveux rouges s'était retrouvé face à elle.

Elle frappa le mur de son poing valide. Ce type était fort mais en plus il était gentil, et compatissant, se préoccupant d'elle et de sa blessure.

«Ha. J'ai rencontré l'héritier spirituel de mère, qu'elle serait fier d'avoir ou d'adopter.»

_Ce n'était pas vrai._

_Et elle le savait._

_C'était injuste qu'elle pensa ça._

Ce Tsubaki l'avait probablement capturé parce qu'il craignait que Garon ne la punisse si elle revenait après avoir échouée. Il était même resté jusqu'à être certain qu'elle allait bien, d'être sûr que sa blessure n'ait aucune séquelle. Il avait aussi vérifié les autres prisonniers, jusqu'à s'être assuré qu'ils étaient tous nourris et soignés. Et il lui avait même souhaité une bonne nuit.

_Ce type aurait du se faire bouffer depuis longtemps, à sourire tout le temps et à être trop gentil._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait au beau milieu d'une guerre?_

_Même sa mère n'était pas aussi gentille avec les prisonniers._

Visiblement ce Tsubaki était d'une ''perfection différente''. Elle s'appuya contre le mur. _Devait-elle tenter de fuir?_ Mais elle avait apprit que le Prince Léo et la Princesse Élise étaient prisonniers eux aussi. Sa maîtresse ne lui pardonnerait pas si elle les laissait. Fermant les yeux, elle maudit sa situation.

_Owain! Inigo! Ne faites pas de bêtises._

* * *

Odin prit une grande inspiration et rejoignit Laslow qui regardait la frontière un peu plus loin, le regard dans le vague, comme s'il réfléchissait ( _à un moyen d'entrer?_ ). Il se posta à ses côtés, et regarda tristement son ami dont le visage était plus tiré qu'à l'ordinaire, avec des cernes sous les yeux «Je suis certain qu'elle va bien. Qu'ils ne lui ont fait aucun mal.» Il se mordilla la lèvre, anxieux «On n'a pas retrouvé de corps ou...» il pensait avoir tout vécu dans son futur apocalyptique mais cette peur restait nichée en lui comme un venin dans une plaie. Il chassa les horribles images, les souvenirs de la mort d'êtres chers, qui dansaient dans son esprit. Sa voix sembla pourtant plus faible quand il murmura «Je le sais, je le sens. Elle est vivante. Tout comme je savais que Lucina était vivante pendant ces deux ans après notre remontée dans le temps.»

Le danseur serra les poings. Puis força un sourire un peu trop joyeux, le faisant ressembler à son père Henry (1), qui souriait en toutes circonstances, même les pires ( _Owain ne l'avait jamais vu cesser de sourire, même si cela s'était parfois changé en rictus psychotique dans la bataille. La seule fois où ses lèvres avaient esquissé une grimace blessée était quand Inigo lui avait craché sa souffrance au visage_ ), et il murmura, d'une voix qui était pourtant parfaitement claire «On a magistralement raté notre mission hein Owain?»

Le blond ferma les yeux, chassant la boule dans sa gorge «Non. La fille de...A..» Il se rattrapa à temps et continua «La princesse Kamui...n'est pas morte, et son jumeau non plus. On a réussi une partie de notre mission.»

Laslow eut un rire sec «Et ils sont à Hoshido. Avec Selena. Et le prince Léo. Et la princesse Élise.»

Autant dire que leur mission semblait vraiment être dans une impasse. «On a foiré. On aurait du s'infiltrer dans la forteresse, mettre les serviteurs hors service, la kidnapper et la ramener auprès de sa mère, à Hoshido. Au lieu de ça, on a prit le temps de se mettre au service des princes et princesse et...on a RIEN fait. Même quand elle a choisit Nohr...même alors qu'on savait que...»

Odin lui posa la main sur l'épaule «On ne savait pas où elle était Inigo. Nous ne savions pas qu'elle était dans la forteresse jusqu'à ce que nous servions la famille royale.

\- On aurait pu trouver si on s'était donné la peine. On a survécu à un futur apocalyptique, à la mort de ceux que nous aimions, on a remonté le temps, on a changé de monde... _**on a vaincu Grima**_ , et tu veux me faire croire qu'on aurait échoué à trouver une jeune fille?»

_Il passa sur le fait qu'il n'avait retrouvé aucune de ses amies quand il avait remonté le temps, et ce pendant deux ans._

Le sorcier secoua la tête «Elle avait oublié vieux, elle n'aurait pas accepté de nous suivre. Il aurait fallut qu'elle soit encore une petite fille.»

Laslow se dégagea de la main amical «Vraiment? Nous ne pouvions pas lui dire avant? Nous avons eu des dizaines d'occasions pour lui dire la vérité. Au lieu de ça, on a aidé Nohr a agressé un pays pacifiste.

\- Tu sais bien les raisons de Nohr pour...

\- Bien sûr, il y a _**toujours**_ des raisons.» L'argenté eut un sourire immonde «Comment ton _**grand-père**_ avait des raison d'envahir Plegia? De commettre des massacres au nom de Naga sous prétexte que le pays voisin n'avait pas les mêmes croyances? Tu veux que je te racontes quelques épisodes sanglants, que m'a raconté mon père, sur les acte des héros de Ylisse envers les Plégiens?» Le coup de poing l'envoya au sol, et il sut qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. La violence de ses paroles lui fit avoir la nausée. Lentement il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre «Pardonnes-moi Owain. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça.

\- Non tu as raison. C'était un monstre. Oncle Chrom le hait aussi. Sa plus grande angoisse était de plus ressembler...» Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à côté de son meilleur ami «Et Nohr ne mourrait pas de faim si les échanges avec Hoshido n'avaient pas cessés suite à l'assassinat de leur roi par Garon. Finalement tout est de sa faute. Le problème c'est lui.

\- Il a presque tué son fils.

\- Et moi qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire père que Validar.

\- Garon est possédé.

\- Même. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'était de toute façon pas le plus pacifiste des rois de Nohr.»

Laslow regarda le ciel. Si différent et en même temps si semblable à celui de son monde. Son cœur se tordit. _Manquait-il à ses parents?_ Il savait que sa version enfant était née au moment de son départ pour ce monde-ci. Henry et Olivia avaient leur Inigo. Lui, celui du futur, leur manquait sûrement mais...ils avaient leur enfant quand même. _Était-il seulement à sa place là-bas, à faire de l'ombre à son double? Avait-il sa place quelque part? Y avait-il besoin de deux Inigo?_ «Je suis désolé...je suis si inquiet.

\- Je suis certain que Selena va bien. Je le sens au fond de moi.» Répéta Odin, qui avait toujours été proche de la jeune fille.

L'argenté ramena ses jambes contre lui. Ces derniers temps, il avait négligé ses meilleurs amis, alors qu'il tentait de séduire Azura. Et quand il avait vu que ses approches étaient bien reçues, il avait passé encore plus de temps avec elle, et laissé ses deux amis à l'écart. «Odin?

\- Oui?

\- Penses-tu que nous ayons encore notre place, _ **là-bas**_? Je ne veux pas retourner dans le futur...d'où nous venons, et dans le présent...nos doubles sont nés. J'aimerais _**les**_ revoir mais...Sommes-nous encore nécessaires?

\- Ils nous aiment Ini...Laslow.

\- Je sais. Mais ici aussi des gens nous aiment. Le prince Xander, la princesse Camilla, le prince Léo, Péri, Beruka, Niles, la princesse Élise, Azura, Kaze et Felicia»

Odin rougit à la mention de ce dernier nom, se se massa la nuque. «Nous devrons faire un choix.

\- Probablement.

\- Nous avons encore le temps.»

* * *

Le pégase noir secoua la tête, tandis que Azura l'étrillait. Elle posa le front contre l'encolure. _Avait-elle tout raté?_ Son plan était voué à l'échec désormais. Garon ne pouvait plus être assit sur le trône de Hoshido...ne pouvait plus avoir sa vraie apparence révélée devant Xander et Camilla, Léo et Élise. Et Kamui avait rejoint son pays natal.

_Elle était seule._

Elle ne pouvait pas se batte seule, sa chanson ne pouvait pas agir sur Garon...Devait-elle franchir la frontière, si elle le pouvait, pour aller se rendre, expliquer à Ryoma?

 _Tu nous as trahi._ Elle se souvenait de sa voix froide, et la déception blessée dans son regard.

 _Serait-il aussi tolérant envers elle qu'envers Kamui? Lui pardonnerait-il aussi?_ Elle avait choisit, elle devait assumer.

«Azura?»

Elle se retourna. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Laslow. Il était enveloppé dans une cape, ses cheveux étaient argentés étaient ébouriffés. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur bleuté. Il l'avait fasciné avec son talent pour la danse, son art réchauffant son moral qui était au plus bas depuis des semaines. Ce dragueur qui se faisait rejeter par toutes les filles, était pourtant si serviable et gentil. Si seulement, selon Xander, il pouvait être plus sérieux.

«Bonsoir.» Murmura-t-elle. Il s'approcha et elle remarqua qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses traits étaient tirés et sa peau légèrement plus pâle. «Tu ne dors pas?

\- Non.» Il tendit la main et caressa l'encolure du pégase qui secoua sa crinière «Je suis inquiet pour Selena.

\- Ils ne font pas de mal aux prisonniers dans Hoshido.»

Il la regarda et un léger sourire railleur ourla ses lèvres «Pas comme à Nohr hein?

\- Non. Pas tant que Garon sera roi.»

Il hocha lentement la tête. «Je sais.» Il pinça les lèvres «Peri est restée avec mon prince, il a de la fièvre. La princesse Camilla ne le quitte pas.»

_Son propre père lui a arraché la peau du dos à coup de fouet._

_Il aurait pu le tuer._

Il s'assit dans l'herbe. Et posa son front contre ses genoux «Je ne peux pas dormir, je suis trop inquiet...pour mon amie, pour mon prince, pour les prisonniers, pour l'avenir.»

Azura le regarda, son regard s'attristant. Elle vérifia la longe de sa monture et s'assit près de son ami (ou commençait-il à être plus?). Et commença à chantonner sa chanson, la mélodie s'élevant et apaisant l'âme du danseur qui sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Il bailla et sombra, petit à petit, dans le sommeil, sa tête tombant contre l'épaule de la chanteuse..

* * *

«Je pourrais me transformer pour voler moi aussi?» Demanda Kamui, approchant son jumeau qui faisait quelques étirements. Il avait déclaré qu'il allait retourner à la capitale sous son apparence de dragon. Ce qui avait fait naître une certaine envie en elle.

Kawa lui lança un regard sévère «Je ne préfère pas, tu es encore trop instable. Je vais t'entraîner quand on sera revenu à la maison.» Il rajusta ses cheveux, les attaquant en queue de cheval «Tu vas monter sur un kinshi avec Takumi ou Ryoma. Ou sur un Pégase avec Hinoka.»

Elle fronça les sourcils «Je ne suis pas faible.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu dois t'entraîner après ce qu'il s'est passé.» Il haussa les épaules et une vive lumière s'échappa de lui. Un magnifique dragon mâle apparut, étirant ses ailes et ses pattes délicieusement. «Bon je décolle avant que Élise ne me demande de monter sur mon dos...elle ne est capable.» Il s'arracha du sol, en quelques battements d'ailes. Et se mit à exécuter des cercles au dessus de l'armée. Puis à faire quelques figures pour se défouler.

Kamui sentit la frustration l'envahir, même si elle savait qu'il avait raison. _Qu'il avait tellement raison_. Elle n'en était pas capable pour le moment.

«Désolée sœurette, je prends la princesse Élise avec moi.» Déclara Hinoka en aidant la susnommée à s'asseoir sur le dos de son pégase. Et Léo monte sur un autre avec Sakura.»

_Donc on faisait assez confiance à Léo?_

Elle remarqua aussi l'une des deux protectrice de sa sœur, Selena si elle se souvenait bien, qui se disputait avec Tsubaki. Visiblement le chevalier avait la charge de la prisonnière.

Elle se dirigea vers Takumi qui flattait le cou d'un Pégase. Il tourna la tête en la voyant arriver. «Ha oui Ryoma m'a demandé à ce que je te prenne sur ma monture. Je devais monter un Kinshi mais il n'y en avait pas assez finalement.»

Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. Et elle remarqua qu'il avait un foulard différent depuis sa journée de fièvre où elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Mais elle se posa pas de question. Il lui fit la courte échelle pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur le cheval ailé. Elle déclara, l'air de rien «A Nohr, ils en ont des noirs.

\- Je sais. Les nôtres sont plus beaux. Et plus doux.»

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Il s'assit devant elle et elle passa ses bras autour de lui, , le tenant par la taille. Il se tendit en sentant sa présence, collée à lui, contre lui, mais ne lutta pas. Elle posa sa tête contre ses cheveux, savourant sa chaleur et son odeur, malgré le vent qui soufflait à ses oreilles.

_Mais à quoi je pense? C'est mon frère._

_Stupide instincts de dragon!_

Elle décida de parler, pour rompre les étranges émotions qui l'envahissaient «Takumi?

\- Hum?» Sa voix était légère tandis qu'il se concentrait sur le contrôle de pégase qui rejoignait le reste de l'armée ayant décollée.

Elle ferma les yeux, tâchant de faire le vide dans son esprit «Pourrais-tu m'apprendre le tirer à l'arc?»

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule «Ça t'intéresse?

\- Je...Tu es si habile quand tu utilise le Fujin Yumi, je voudrais essayer.»

Il toussota, regardant à nouveau devant lui «P..Pourquoi pas, mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas si facile. Je serais un professeur sévère.»

Elle rit doucement «D'accord, je ne te ferais pas perdre ton temps.

\- Je ne penses pas que tu me feras perdre du temps.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Oui j'ai marié Olivia à Henry dans Awakening. Et Inigo comme fils de Henry est parfait.


	12. Rêve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit moment de paix.  
> Qui n'allait peut-être pas durer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: C'est drôle, je déteste la version Conquête et je n'y jouerais jamais (j'aime trop Takumi) mais je fais une fic dessus.
> 
> Note 2: Ce chapitre aurait du être majoritairement consacré à Xander, mais merci à une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra, j'ai perdu toute envie d'écrire sur lui pour le moment.

Selena regarda Subaki qui brossait son pégase. Celui-ci secoua sa crinière et fouina dans les cheveux de son maître, faisant rire doucement ce dernier. Elle n'y tint plus «Comment est-ce possible?»

Il se retourna vers elle, cessant d'étriller son ami ailé. «Pardon?

\- Expliquez moi comment c'est possible, Subaki!

\- Que vous soyez libre? Et bien vous ne représentez pas un danger effrayant et la princesse Élise a demandé après vous quand elle a su que vous étiez là.» Il préféra ne pas ajouter qu'il s'était porté garant d'elle, certain qu'elle ne ferait rien.

Selena fronça les sourcils «Non je parles de votre pégase!

\- Kahei?» Il regarda l'animal qui frottait à présent son museau contre son aile droite. «Vous avez un problème avec lui? Le trajet sur son dos vous a déplût?

\- Non. Cela a un rapport avec vous. J'ai entendu ce que l'on raconte sur vous chevalier Subaki.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on dit de moi dans Nohr?» Répliqua le roux avec amusement, grattouillant l'encolure de son pégase.

Elle lui pointa un doigt sur la poitrine «Les rumeurs disent que vous avez milles talents, et que vous êtes un guerrier parfait. J'ai toujours voulu mettre à l'épreuve ces soit-disant talents, pour voir si ces rumeurs sont exacts.

\- Je...

\- On parle de vous comme un chevalier céleste très talentueux, dont chaque mouvement est la grâce incarnée. Et un homme galant par dessus le marché. Tout en étant d'une immense bonté.» _Et en plus il est beau,_ grogna-t-elle mentalement, furieuse de voir qu'il n'avait que si peu de défauts.

Il fronça les sourcils «Heu…Comment les nohrians en savent autant sur moi exactement? C'est un peu inquiétant» il eut un sourire charmeur, voulant la taquiner «Mais oui il s'agit bien de moi...

\- Je ne comprend pas . Apparemment vous êtes aussi arrogant au delà du possible. Comment, avec une telle attitude, pouvez vous avoir apprivoiser un pégase? Il ne se laissent monter que par des jeunes filles au cœur pur.»

Il regarda sa monture qui avait plongé son museau dans le sceau d'eau au sol «Je..ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Kahei n'est...» Il sembla comprendre quelque chose «Ha. Vous n'êtes pas de Nohr en réalité. Vous devez venir d'une contrée éloignée où il existe une autre race de pégase je pense. Mais les nôtres sont très différents.

\- Vraiment?

\- Tout le monde peut les monter, hommes comme femmes. Heureusement car si uniquement les jeunes filles vierges pouvaient les monter...

\- J'AI DIT LES JEUNES FILLES AU COEUR PUR, PAS LES...» Elle s'étrangla, ses joues devenant écarlates. «Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de détail vous concernant!

\- Je vous taquine.» Rit-il, les traits détendus. _Même si le fait est là._ «C'était une boutade.» Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement «Vous êtes amusante quand vous vous énervez.»

Elle fronça les sourcils, toujours énervée et rougissante «Avec une telle arrogance, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez des dizaine de conquêtes.

\- Vous avez une bien piètre opinion de moi.»

Elle croisa les bras, détournant la tête. «Vous ne faites rien pour me donner une autre vision.»

Il la fixa, avant de dire, d'une ton railleur «Vous ne me connaissez que depuis 7 jours. Que savez-vous de moi à part les rumeurs?»

_Elle dut admettre qu'elle ne savait rien de plus._

_Mais elle refusait de l'avouer._

«Ha au fait...» Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une bague. «C'est à vous non? Elle était tombée au sol à côté de vous sur le champs de bataille.

\- Ma bague.» Elle la récupéra, remarquant que le bijou brillait plus qu'avant.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux «Elle était abîmée, je l'ai faite réparée et nettoyée avant de vous la restituer.» Il eut un sourire plus doux «Je pense qu'elle est précieuse, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. C'était...celle de ma mère.»

* * *

Kawa était assit en tailleur sur son futon, tenant sa fille dans ses bras. Les yeux du bébé étaient argentés, et elle avait une touffe blanche sur le crâne. «Ma petite Kimi.

\- Je croyais que c'était Kanae?

\- Elle n'a pas six mois, je peux encore changer.» Il berça l'enfant, l'embrassant sur le front. Sa jumelle s'assit près de lui, les yeux rivés sur le poupon.

«Qui est la mère?

\- ...Sans importance.» Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose ( _c'était important_ ) mais se tût, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. De quelle façon pouvait-elle dire '' _comment peux-tu dire cela_?''. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un avec l'autre.

«Comment...

\- Allons sœurette, tu as oublié comment on faisait les bébés? Camilla aurait-elle négligé cet aspect de ton éducation? Je sais qu'elle te surprotégeait mais elle ne t'aurait pas aidé en omettant cela.»

Elle rougit. «Je sais parfaitement comment on fait.» Elle croisa les bras, détournant la tête. «Je paris que toute la famille est gaga.

\- Pas loin.» Il la regarda dans les yeux, ses pupilles rouges rubis se plongeant dans celles de sa chère sœur «Mais elle n'est pas la seule enfant de la famille royale.

\- Q...Quoi?»

Son jumeau eut un rictus moqueur «Ryoma et Hinoka ont chacun un enfant, tu ne le savais pas?

\- ...N...Ils ne m'ont rien dit.» elle eut un pincement au cœur. _Si elles avait su...Si elle avait été au courant._ Aurait-elle fait un autre choix?

Kawa haussa un sourcil «Ils attendaient que tu reviennes...durant ton séjour à Hoshido avant, ils attendaient un peu car ils ne voulaient pas te bourrer la tête avec trop de nouvelles. Et puis après ce que tu leurs a fait...ils n'en avaient plus envie je suppose»

Elle se mordit la lèvre «Qui sont les autres parents?

Le fils de Ryoma s'appelle Shiro, et sa mère, c'est Orochi. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comme elle est tombée amoureuse de notre frère mais...apparemment c'est une belle histoire. Tu devrais demander demander à Nii-san de te la raconter.

\- ….» Elle ne se souvenait pas du mot ''nii-san'' ou de sa signification mais vu que Takumi et Kawa l'utilisait pour s'adresser à Ryoma, elle en devinait le sens, plus ou moins. Cela voulait probablement dire '' _ **grand frère**_ ''. Se raclant la gorge elle demanda «Et pour Hinoka?

\- Hinata. Tu sais le samouraï qui protège Takumi. L'enfant s'appelle Hisame. Ce n'est qu'un bébé qui n'avait même pas un an quand tu a été retrouvé par Hoshido et que tu as fait ce choix fatal.»

Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, autant à cause du reproche de son jumeau que de ces mots. Hinata. Il avait été laissé pour mort quand Takumi avait été capturé et elle avait finalement apprit, avec bonheur, qu'il était bel et bien vivant et qu'il avait réussi à retourner à Hoshido. Elle se rappelait de la joie de l'argenté à cette nouvelle, et du profond soulagement dans ses yeux caramels.

Le père de son neveu aurait pu mourir à cause d'elle. De son choix. De ses erreurs.

_Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs?_

_Comme père d'un prince..._

_Même si Takumi lui-même en était un._

«Kawa?

\- Oui?

\- Si ce qui était arrivé avec Xander ne s'était pas produit, si tu n'avais pas tenté de fuir et que tu avais été avec moi au moment du choix...

\- J'aurais choisi Hoshido, sans aucune hésitation. Je n'aurais eu réellement aucun scrupules à rejeter Xander. J'aurais présenté mes excuses à Léo et Élise, et éventuellement à Camilla puis je me serais rangé aux côtés de Ryoma.»

Sa bouche était sèche, elle le voyait dans le regard de son frère. Il n'aurait eu aucune pitié pour elle. Il lui aurait fait payer son choix. «Et...qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais toujours choisi Nohr?»

La froideur dans le regard de son jumeau s'accentua. «Si malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, mes propres aveux que je pouvais enfin faire sans conséquences, la mort de notre mère, et tout le reste...si tu avais toujours préféré le pays qui a tué nos parents...je te l'aurais fait payé.» Sa voix ne contenait aucune agressivité, restant douce...ce qui était paradoxalement terrifiant «Je t'aurais fait mordre la poussière de la façon la plus humiliante possible devant l'armée de Nohr, j'aurais humilié Xander et volé Siegfried. Et j'aurais kidnappé Élise et Léo.»

Kamui déglutit. Effectivement, il l'aurait fait. Et elle se serait retrouvé seule avec Xander et Camilla, brisée par le double rejet de son jumeau et par l'absence de ses cadets, de la haine de son kidnappeur...et... «Je suis heureuse d'avoir changé d'avis. Même si j'aurais souhaité que tu ne souffres pas autant.»

Il lui tendit le bébé, et Kamui la prit doucement. La petite fille avait les oreilles pointues comme son père et sa tante, les même cheveux qu'eux et les yeux noisettes. L'enfant bailla, dévoilant un petit croc pointu, et elle croisa le regard de la jeune fille, babillant en souriant légèrement.

* * *

_La chambre était magnifique, grand et spacieuse. Le futon était large et confortable, entouré de rideaux, permettant s'isoler ceux qui y dormaient. Une odeur flottait dans l'air, permettant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre les occupants de cette pièce._

_Il se sentait bien, repu, et délicieusement fatigué. Baissant les yeux, il croisa un regard rubis encore voilé par les brumes du plaisir. Alanguie sous lui, ses cheveux blanc épart sur les oreillers, elle avait un sourire béat. Encore perdue dans les méandres du plaisir et des délices. Ses joues étaient rosies, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées. D'une main tremblante, elle écarta une mèche collée à la peau de son front._

_Il eut un sourire amusé, se penchant pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son amante, sa main gauche se posant sur l'oreiller, juste à côté de la tempe, prenant appui sur le lit pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur sa compagne, tout en restant collé à elle. Il suivit des doigts de son autre main les marques de ses précédentes actions sur sa peau, les regardant avec une légère fierté. Dans sa passion, il avait griffé et mordu avec délice les zones qu'il avait exploré. Il avait encore ses gémissements et ses cris dans ses oreilles, il en avait étouffé certain de ses baisers avides._

_Ses propres cheveux d'argent tombaient comme un rideaux autour de sa tête, directement sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Elle leva les mains pour les plonger dans les mèches douces et soyeuses, l'attirant plus contre lui. Son odeur si douce empli ses narines, mêlé aux effluves de leurs activités._

_«Ce n'est pas juste Takumi.» Elle laissa échapper un gloussement quand les lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge._

_Il releva les yeux, un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres «Hum?_

_\- Comment fais-tu pour avoir d'aussi beaux cheveux?» Elle leva une main pour la plonger dans les mèches soyeuses. Elle l'attira encore plus contre elle, passant ses bras autour de son cou. «Ils sont magnifiques.»_

_Il l'embrassa encore, savourant son goût et sa douceur. Pendant un court instant, il se relâcha. Et en quelques secondes il fut renversé sur le dos, dominée par la femme magnifique qui partageait sa couche. Elle posa ses mains chaudes sur son torse, explorant les muscles, passant sur le ventre_

_Il rougit légèrement, mais resta d'une immobilité parfaite, soumis au bon vouloir de la jeune fille._

_Celle-ci eut un sourire mutin «Quel corps de rêve, un vrai athlète.» De son index, elle remonta, frôlant une zone plus sensible, riant légèrement en voyant la légère secousse qui traversa les reins de l'argenté à ce contact. Elle se pencha, pressant son corps contre le sien, et il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes sous ses caresses qui descendaient de plus ne plus bas tout en restant trop haut._

_Il eut un grognement frustré et elle ricana «Hahaha...Chacun son tour.»_

_Il lui lança un regard faussement outré. Et leva une main pour la poser sur sa cuisse gauche_

* * *

Takumi se redressa sur son lit, le cœur battant. Sa peau était brûlante, sa respiration était haletante. Une douloureuse pression se situait entre ses jambes, le faisant grimacer. Son yukata collait à sa peau humide de sueur. Les images de son rêve, les moments érotiques s'étaient figés dans son esprit encore embrumé par le désir.

«Pourquoi?» gémit-il entre ses dents, sa langue lui paraissant horriblement sèche dans sa bouche où dominait un goût atrocement amer. Il mourrait de soif. «Pourquoi...j'ai rêvé de ça avec **elle**?»

Son corps se fichait de ses états d'âmes, il était brûlant d'envie. Mais il refusait de céder au besoin naturel de se soulager de sa main. Il rejeta la couverture, étouffant à cause de la chaleur.

Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, le cœur battant. Ses yeux le piquaient, son cœur se soulevait comme son ventre. Il brûlait littéralement.

«Pourquoi _**elle?**_ » Si cela avait été _Oboro, Hana ou Kagero.._..il aurait été gêné mais l'aurait accepté. Il aurait évité les concernées, rougissant chaque fois qu'il aurait vu la fille de son rêve.

_Mais là..._

_Là..._

Sa voix se fissura, se brisa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un filet de voix «Ce n'est pas juste...». Sa gorge était horriblement sèche. Ses joues étaient à la fois chaudes et humides de larmes. «Ce n'est pas juste.»

_Pourquoi n'avait-il que si peu de chance?_

_Alors qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, alors qu'ils s'entendaient bien mieux qu'avant._

«C'EST MA SOEUR!» Cria-t-il dans son oreiller. «C'est n'est pas...normal.»

Il ne sut combien de temps il pleura sur son oreiller, perdu car il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Si seulement sa mère était encore là...Si seulement...

Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux, alors qu'une pensée le frappait et se releva, sa tension oubliée. Il se précipita vers son ''bureau'' et ouvrit un tiroir, sortant une enveloppe blanche.

Sur le papier, écrit de la main de la reine Mikoto, était écrit son nom ''Takumi''.

« _ **Pour le jour où tu seras troublé par tes sentiments**_.» avait-elle dit en lui donnant cette lettre.

C'était le bon moment.

_Non?_


	13. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certaines personnes doivent faire face à leurs émotions

Takumi laissa tomber la lettre sur le lit, les joues encore brûlantes. _Ce n'est pas ma sœur de sang_. _Nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble._

Soudainement la pression entre ses cuisses ne semblait plus si honteuse, et les images de son rêve ne lui semblaient plus horrible. _La chaleur sembla même moins douloureuse._

_Il n'y avait donc rien de mal à rêver d'elle de la sorte?_

_A l'imaginer gémissante sous lui, le visage ravagée par le plaisir, soumisse à ses caresses._

Il ferma les yeux quand la pression entre ses jambes augmenta. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

_Non, je ne dois pas penser à elle comme ça._

_Je..._

Ils n'étaient frère et sœur que parce que sa mère avait épousé son père. Et elle avait été enlevé, séparée d'eux pendant 15 ans. Ils se connaissaient à peine, ayant juste commencé une relation d'amitié. _Ce n'était donc pas si atroce ou immoral non? «_ C'est une femme magnifique qui n'a aucun lien de sang avec moi.. _.._ Ce n'est pas grave de _...»_

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, se mordant la lèvre. Ce n'est pas anormal. L'horreur qui le submergeait s'était dissipé, laissant place à des sentiments mélangés.

_Désir, et interrogation._

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu. _Elle ne sait pas, je ne peux pas lui dire. Nous avons eu tant de mal à la faire revenir. Je ne peux pas lui donner des raisons de repartir...en lui disant que nous ne sommes pas sa famille de sang. A part Kawa. Qui ne nous laissera pas._ C'était tout ce qu'il savait, ce dont il était certain.

 _Kawa savait-il_? Il avait eu l'air de trouver hilarant que Kamui le câline dans sa fièvre. «Et si j'allais lui parler?» Un temps de silence «Ouais bonne idée. '' _Hey Kawa je fantasme sur ta sœur_ '', il va me démonter.»

Il ferma les yeux, sa main glissant entre ses jambes pour trouver un moyen de soulager. Il repensa aux images de son rêve. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas trente-six solutions pour perdre cette atroce tension rapidement. Une vague brûlante submergea ses reins. Son cœur battait la chamade.

«Et dire que je dois lui enseigner le tir à l'arc.»

_Être si proche d'elle._

_Sentir son odeur...et tâcher de ne pas penser à son rêve._

«Ça va être l'enfer.»

Mais il ne pouvait plus annuler, il n'avait aucune raison et ne pouvait dire son malaise. Même s'il repoussait, prétendant une migraine ou quoique ce soit, il ne pourrait par retarder cela indéfiniment et Kamui ne méritait pas ça, elle n'avait rien fait après tout. Elle serait blessée, triste, de voir qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau d'elle. Alors qu'elle était si heureuse de pouvoir se lier avec lui, sans haine.

Il se leva, jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à ses draps qu'il défit et jeta en boule au sol. Ce n'était pas grave, il était jeune et célibataire mais...la honte le consumait chaque fois que son corps le brûlait de la sorte.

Il enfila un yukata, attrapa ses habits pour travailler le tir à l'arc et partit à grands pas vers les bains.

Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir.

* * *

Kamui marchait dans les couloirs du château. Elle avait besoin de parler à son frère, elle avait besoin de savoir certaines choses, de lui poser des questions sur sa nature de dragon et ces fichus instincts qui parasitaient son esprit.

Elle s'immobilisa quand elle vit un kitsune au pelage roux qui dormait devant la porte de Kawa. Il semblait un peu plus vieux que Kaden mais n'avait pas de pelage blanc, à part l'extrémité de sa queue qui s'agitait paisiblement derrière lui. Et il n'avait pas de foulard. Il était aussi plus fin, le poil un peu plus long. Il n'était sans doute pas un combattant comme le chef des kitsunes, actuellement rassemblés près de la capitale, aidant aux reconstructions du centre de la ville.

_Peut-être un des protecteurs de mon jumeau?_

_Après tout lui aussi en a non?_

Elle avait un jeune homme en habits de tacticien (un garçon de la tribu du vent, lui avait-on dit), et aussi Kaden, plus un ou deux autres aperçus seulement de loin, les deux premiers étant les plus importants. Avec l'histoire de son frère, qu'il ait des kitsunes pour le protéger prenait sens.

«Excusez-moi? Mon jumeau est-il réveillé? J'aimerais lui parler.»

En s'approchant, elle réalisa qu'il manquait une patte avant au renard géant, à la place de la gauche, il n'y avait qu'un fin moignon, long comme un pouce. Le kitsune ouvrit les yeux et les riva sur l'arrivante. Sans se retransformer il annonça d'une voix calme «Kawa dort encore. Kimi a beaucoup pleuré cette nuit, il est fatigué.» Il bailla lui-même, s'étirant longuement.

La jeune fille hocha la tête «Très...bien.» Ses yeux restèrent attirés par la patte manquante, se demandant qui avait fait subir un tel sort à cet être vivant.

«C'est le roi Garon.» Fit-il, comme s'il avait comprit ses pensées. «Quand j'avais 13 ans

\- Qu...Quoi?»

Il s'assit, s'appuyant avec une certaine adresse sur son unique patte avant «A Chève. J'ai essayé de vous sauver quand il vous a emmené, mais il m'a frappé de sa hache.» Il ne semblait même pas amer, il énonçait juste un fait «Ma blessure était très grave. Les guérisseurs n'ont pas pu sauver ma patte. Je n'avais que 13 ns et je ne pouvais pas retourner dans la montagne. La reine Mikoto m'a alors proposé de rester au château, après en avoir discuté avec le chef.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Moi aussi. J'avais été chargé par mon chef, le père de Kaden, de vous accompagner à Chève, Kawa et vous, mais j'ai échoué à vous protéger. Comme Kaze a échoué. Et nous ne nous le sommes jamais pardonnés»

_Mais vous n'étiez que des enfants vous même._

_Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez._

«Vous connaissez Kaze?

\- Je croyais le connaître. Puisqu'il a trahi. Il doit s'en mordre les doigts maintenant. Surtout que sa tête est mise à prix par son clan...probablement. Ils n'aiment pas les traîtres.» Il soupira, comme s'il plaignait le ninja aux cheveux verts.

_Ce n'est pas de sa faute._

_Il a choisi..._

_Il voulait rattraper son erreur._

«Je pourrais aller leurs parler.

\- Je pense que vous êtes la dernière personne, avec lui, qui devrait leurs parler. Votre frère, l'héritier, a plus de chance de réussir.» Railla le kitsune, donnant un coup de langue sur son moignon. «Lui ou Saizo.

\- Vous êtes aussi en colère contre moi?

\- Non. Je ne vous comprends pas par contre.» Il se recoucha «Ceci étant, nous pourrons poursuivre cette discussion plus tard, et autre part? Kawa dort, et Kimi aussi.»

Elle hésita «Puis-je poser une dernière question?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous venez de faire?»

Elle eut un frêle sourire «Pourquoi les kitsunes semblent si proches de Kawa? Je sais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé...

\- Non. Même si les événements des dernières années ont joué. Quand vous êtes nés, le roi Sumeragi a voulu faire un geste de paix. Le chef du clan, père de Kaden, est devenu le parrain de Kawa. Et le chef de la tribu du feu est devenu ton parrain.»

Elle le remercia et s'éloigna. Ses pensées tourillonnaient. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir parler à Kawa de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le cou de Takumi. Une morsure. Et elle savait que c'était _**elle**_ qui la lui avait faite. _**Aucun doute.**_ Elle se sentait honteuse d'y penser. _Et on la voyait encore bien, en combien de temps cela disparaissait-il?_ Kawa était sûrement le seul à pouvoir lui répondre.

Et puis Takumi avait été bizarre aujourd'hui. Tendu, il avait balbutié par moment. Ses joues étaient même devenues carmins quand elle avait parlé de cette morsure toujours voyante.

Elle s'était quand même sentie un peu mal à l'aise en voyant la moitié de son torse découvert, révélant une peau délicatement bronzée. Elle avait cru distinguer une cicatrice mais n'avait osé la fixer trop longtemps.

Il lui avait fourré l'arc dans les mains, et lui avait donné des conseils, paraissant se rependre. Elle avait bandé l'arc et il s'était mit derrière elle, corrigeant ses mouvements et la position de ses bras.

Elle s'était senti bizarrement troublé de sentir le corps du jeune homme contre le sien. Sentir son torse contre son dos, son souffle dans sa nuque, sa main posée sur son poignet pour modifier la position de son bras.

_Pourquoi rougissait-elle en sa présence?_

_Cette maudite journée de fièvre l'avait si embarrassée que ça?_

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Tachant de se calmer.

_C'est mon frère bon sang!_

* * *

Quand elle put finalement voir son frère, il était en train d'essayer un kimono. Elle se figea. Non pas parce qu'il était torse nu mais à cause des horrible cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps. Surtout une au niveau du torse, large et sombre. La trace d'un coup d'épée, la chair noircie étant probablement le résultat d'un coup de Siegfried. _Combien d'entre elles était le fait de Xander? Était-ce le coup qui aurait du le tuer?_ Elle ne pouvait chasser cette image de sa tête. _Le grand blond frappant son jumeau de son épée, le projetant dans le canyon sans fond. Il avait essayé de le tuer._

Il s'immobilisa quand il se rendit compte de sa présence, et de ce qu'elle regardait. Puis referma son habit, silencieusement, avant de dire d'un voix calme. «Ça ne me fait plus mal.» Sa peau était déchirée, marquée probablement à vie par l'épée sacrée de Nohr. Mais ce n'était que des cicatrices.

Kamui prit une inspiration, cachant son malaise «Il est très beau ce feuilles te correspondent bien je trouve.

\- Oui. Oboro est douée. Takumi lui a demandé de me faire quelques vêtements. Qu'il a payé de sa poche. Il m'a dit que c'était pour tout les anniversaires qu'il avait raté.» Il se dirigea vers le berceau de sa fille et la souleva dans ses bras, la faisant glousser de joie. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas de couverture qui l'entourait. Et la jeune fille put voit des oreilles et une queue de renard, blanches comme la neige. «C'est une kitsune?

\- Mi Kitsune, mi dragonne, mi humaine. Je suppose que sa forme dragon sera différente de la mienne.»

Elle avait donc une information sur la mère de la petite. Même si c'était peu. Chassant ses pensées, elle déclara «Je...je suis venue pour parler de notre nature de dragon justement. Mère a du te faire des...cours dessus? Parce que je pense avoir quelque soucis.

\- Elle m'a dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur eux. Oui.» Il se dirigea vers la petite table «Assieds-toi» fit-il en désignant le coussin. «On en a pour un moment. Je vais demander à Yukio d'apporter du thé.

\- Yukio?

\- Le kitsune qui garde la porte.» Il ouvrit celle-ci et chuchota quelques choses avant de la refermer et d'aller s'asseoir en face de sa jumelle. «Bien. Tu n'as plus de fièvre, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non. Ni de cauchemars.

\- C'est déjà ça.» Il posa sa fille dans un couffin près de lui et se tourna vers Kamui «Tu as des soucis?

\- J'ai l'impression que mes sens sont plus forts.

\- Ce n'est pas une impression. Ils sont plus forts. Tu perçois des choses qu'un simple humain ne peut ressentir. Sachant que nos frères et sœurs sont déjà plus perceptifs que la moyenne, c'est quelque chose.»

Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer «C'est étrange, les personnes que je croise ont une odeur...étrange.

\- Par ''personnes'', tu veux dire les enfants royaux de Nohr et de Hoshido?

\- Oui. Léo sent bon les plantes par exemple.

\- Je confirme et ça ne m'étonne pas vu sa magie.» Il eut un sourire railleur. «Mais Takumi sent bien meilleur hein?

\- ….Pardon?» Fit-elle en s'étranglant «Que...

\- Vu comme tu t'es agrippé à lui dans ta fièvre, reniflant dans son cou, tu aimais son odeur.» Il haussa les épaules «Ce n'est pas étonnant cependant. Il a étrangement plus de sang dragon que les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas si étrange, vu notre situation non?»

Kawa la fixa, longuement et allait dire quelque chose quand la porte coulissa et que le kitsune entra, portant un plateau sur son unique main. Kamui allait se lever pour le débarrasser mais le regard de son jumeau la cloua sur place. Il remercia chaleureusement son ami et attendit qu'il furent seuls pour dire «Disons que c'est compliqué.

\- Est-ce parce que Takumi et nous...nous n'avons pas la même mère?

\- Disons...oui.» Il tapota des doigts sur le bureau «Tu sais quoi, tu devrais demander à Ryoma la permission d'aller au nord du pays voir les ruines.» Il lui servit une tasse de thé, se servit lui même et but doucement, savourant le goût de la boisson. Puis, profitant que sa sœur buvait, il prit Kimi dans ses bras.

«Des ruines?» Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table. Regardant son frère qui berçait son bébé, celle-ci gazouillant joyeusement. Elle fronça les sourcils «En rapport avec les dragons?

\- Oui. C'est intéressant.» Il eut un sourire «Vu que tu en es un, ça pourrait t'être profitable. En plus c'est paisible, un endroit désert...en prenant son temps, ça prend bien une semaine.

\- Nous irions ensemble?» Demanda-t-elle, se sentant nerveuse à l'idée d'être seul avec le jumeau dont elle avait encore un peu de mal à se rapprocher. Sept ans les avaient rendu _ **si différents.**_

Kawa la regarda rajustant sa fille contre son torse «Je ne peux pas encore laisser Kimi. Et j'y suis déjà allée, avec sa mère.»

Elle le fixa «Sa mère?»

Mais il n'en dit pas plus. «Je ne peux pas laisser encore ma fille.» Il avait l'air désolé «Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois t'en priver.»

Elle eut un rire faible «Je n'ai guère envie d'y aller seule et de rester seule une semaine pour tout explorer.»

Il haussa un sourcil «Y aller seule? Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu pourrais y aller avec Takumi par exemple. Il ne les a jamais vu lui non plus. Ryoma et Hinoka n'ont pas eu le temps de lui montrer. Et il connaît la langue ancienne de Hoshido. Il pourra traduire les écritures antiques.»

Elle sentit, malgré elle, ses joues la brûler. «A propos de Takumi...

\- Hum?

\- Je crois que durant ma fièvre...quand je ne le lâchais pas.» Kawa ricana. Et elle se sentit encore plus embarrassé «Je crois que je l'ai mordu.»

Son jumeau la fixa. Ses lèvres tremblèrent «Tu veux dire...genre suçon?

\- Il a une morsure dans la cou. Qui n'a toujours pas disparue.» Elle n'osait pas avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de suçon, même si elle savait ce que c'était. Elle se sentait si innocente comparé à son frère jumeau, déjà père. «Et j'ai remarqué que son odeur me semble différente...

\- Elle l'est. Comme je te l'ai dit, il a très probablement plus de sang dragon que les autres, à part nous.» il eut un rictus moqueur «Tu étais mignonne à frotter ton visage dans son cou en ronronnant.»

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains «Mais c'est notre frère Kawa!»

Il hésita, tapotant des doigts sur la table. «En fait... Quand Mère est arrivé à Hoshido, elle était enceinte. Père, le roi Sumeragi, l'a prise comme seconde épouse pour la protéger et a reconnu l'enfant comme le sien. Finalement nous étions deux.

\- Tu...

\- Tu te tais et tu me laisse parler. Un an, un an et demi après notre naissance, la reine Ikona, première épouse de Père, a donné naissance à Takumi. Puis est morte deux mois après d'une fièvre terrible. Mère a donc prit en charge Takumi et l'a élevé comme son propre enfant. Sakura est l'enfant de Père et de Mère. Elle est la seule qui ait un lien de sang avec nous. Les autres ne sont nos frères et sœur que parce que nos parents se sont mariés et que nous avons une sœur en commun. Disons que nous sommes une famille recomposée.

\- Qu'importe. Sumeragi nous a recueilli, aimé et est mort pour nous sauver. C'est notre père, même s'il ne l'est pas par le sang.» Soudain elle réalisa ce qu'il avait dit «Tu es en train de me dire que...Je ne suis pas lié à Takumi?

\- Pourquoi tu es intéressée? Embarrassée à l'idée d'être seule avec lui dans un endroit quasi désert pendant 7 jours?»

Dans un éclat de rire, il évita la tasse qu'elle lui lança à la figure.


	14. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a enfin des nouvelles de Xander.

_Son père le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux froids regardaient son fils, le dominant de toute sa taille. Son père lui avait toujours fait peur mais là, il le terrifiait. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. L'air lui manquait. La peur glaçait son sang._

_«J'ai entendu dire que Kawa se souvenait de son passé. De la vérité le concernant.»_

_Il se glaça. Comment son père avait-il su? L'enfant n'était pas assez maladroit pour montrer en public qu'il se souvenait, il était un très bon acteur. Il jouait parfaitement les grands frères avec Élise et Léo, et jouait plus ou moins bien les petits frères avec Camilla. Ce n'était vraiment qu'avec lui qu'il ne faisait aucun effort, mais il se tenait à carreau devant les inconnus. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait ce qui arriverait si son père apprenait la vérité._

_Et Xander avait voulu que ça reste comme ça._

_Pour leur bonheur. Pour leur famille._

_Comment...ce secret avait-il été éventé?_

_La voix froide de son père claqua à ses oreilles «Tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire, n'est-ce pas?_

_\- Je...» L'inquiétude l'envahit, la crainte d'une punition le glaça. La crainte pour sa famille créa une boule dans sa gorge «Je pensais qu'il oublierait au fil du temps père, il était si jeune._

_\- Et pourtant, j'ai découvert qu'il savait toujours qui il était. A 13 ans. Je pense qu'il n'oubliera plus maintenant non?»_

_Xander trembla. Comment? Comment a-t-il su? Qui avait trahi ce secret._

_La peur pour sa famille le glaça._

_Le roi poursuivit «Sais-tu combien Kamui et son frère sont importants pour notre conquête de Hoshido? Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir franchir la barrière. Ils sont les armes qui permettront à Nohr d'être sauvé!»_

_Il hocha la tête, frissonnant. Oui il savait, même si la culpabilité lui tordait souvent le cœur. Il devait être fort pour son pays et pour sa famille. Pour leur bonheur. Rien n'était plus important que ça. Il se battrait pour protéger la source de sa joie._

_«Réalises-tu que cette contrariété pourrait tout faire échouer? Et si il racontait tout à sa jumelle, si elle se retournait contre nous?»_

_Il voulut protester. Kamui ne se rappelait de rien. Elle ne croirait pas son frère. Et quand bien même ils étaient enfermés dans la forteresse. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas oublié père. Mais sa sœur a été parfaitement conditionnée. Elle ne le croirait pas._

_\- Et bien cela importe peu. Tu vas te rendre là-bas, rejoindre ta fratrie qui s'y trouve déjà. Et quand vous repartirez, tu ramèneras Kawa avec toi._

_\- Père?_

_\- Il est temps de le séparer de sa sœur. Il sera envoyé à l'autre bout de Nohr, loin d'elle. Ainsi il se tiendra tranquille. Puisqu'il sait qui il est, il n'y a plus besoin de le faire passer pour un membre de la famille.»_

_Xander sentit une pression autour de son cœur. Séparer les jumeaux. C'était si cruel, trop cruel/ Kamui ne s'en remettrait pas. Kawa ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et Camilla, que dirait-elle? Et Léo? Et Elise, ils ne comprendraient pas. Si Kawa était enfermé à l'autre bout du pays, loin de la forteresse, comment iraient-ils le voir lors de leurs rares moments de libertés? Devraient-ils sacrifier Kamui pour aller le voir ou le sacrifier pour aller la voir?_

* * *

Xander ouvrit les yeux, se redressa du lit où il était allongé. Son dos ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Mais il craignait le pire. La vie à Nohr était devenue impossible. Les gens grondaient devant la pire défaite de l'histoire de Nohr, une véritable humiliation. Et aucune ressources n'avaient été récupérées, la faim était toujours présente et avec l'hiver qui arrivait, les épidémies pouvaient arriver. Famine et maladies. Défaites militaires. Humiliation. Révoltes à Cheve, réprimées encore une fois dans le sang. Le peuple perdait foi en eux, en leur roi. Les tensions augmentaient de plus en plus. Cela devenait insupportable.

_Et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle de Léo ou d'Élise._

_Son père avait refusé toute demande de traités ou de discussions avec Hoshido._

_Il hurlait sur tout le monde. Il avait même tué certains soldats._

Garon avait planifié d'attaquer Nestria pour piller leurs ressources. Xander avait senti son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Le pays neutre...allait payer les défaites, le tribut de l'humiliation infligée à leur pays. Et ils n'avaient pas mérité ça.

Une voix retentit derrière lui «Je ne te dirais pas que tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. Je pense que tu en es très conscient de toi-même.»

il prit une grande inspiration «Ca suffit Camilla. Je ne cesse de penser à Léo et Lise. Ils sont prisonniers de Hoshido. Qui sait ce qu'ils vont leurs faire là-bas?!

\- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop. Ils ne sont pas des monstres.» rallia sa sœur, rejetant une mèche violette derrière son oreille «Si tu n'avais pas fait ça à Kawa, il...

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Il **rêvait** de retourner à Hoshido. Il nous aurait laissé tomber dès qu'il y aurait mit les pieds. Il aurait convaincu Kamui de rester avec lui. De le suivre. Il aurait détruit notre famille.

\- Ca ne justifiait pas de le tuer.

\- Bon sang Camilla, il nous a tra...

\- ...NON!» Elle le pointa du doigt «TU as tout gâché, tu aurais du le laisser partir. Tu savais qu'il avait été enlevé et qu'il ne voulait pas oublié, qu'il n'a JAMAIS oublié. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu rentrer chez lui. Et il n'est partit que quand il a entendu des échos des projets de père le concernant. Projetant de le séparer de sa sœur. Il s'est sauvé. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus cette vie de mensonges. Il aimait Léo, il aimait Élise et il avait une certaine affection pour moi...mais toi, tu...» Elle secoua la tête «Tu voulais tellement ''protéger'' ta famille que tu as voulu le forcer à rentrer dans le moule. Obéis et tais-toi, c'est ça?»

Xander serra les dents «Peu importe désormais, il me hait. Il veut me tuer, il veut tuer notre père.

\- Ho, je me demande pourquoi.» railla sa cadette. Avant de tourner les talons. «Aussi rassures-toi, Azura va bien, Laslow veille sur elle.»

* * *

Kamui regarda la carte (magnifique) de Hoshido. «Je me demande...le protection de mère empêchait d'entrer à Hoshido? Elle isolait totalement le pays?

\- Non. Rien à voir. On pouvait en sortir et y entrer. Les habitants de Nestria ou de Izumo pouvaient circuler également. Donc non cela n'empêchait pas d'entrer. » Takumi posa le livre qu'il avait apporté sur la table «La barrière de mère supprimait toute volonté de destruction, tout sentiment de haine. Il est impossible de tuer...ou de blesser un être humain. Mais on pouvait tuer les sans-visages.»

Kamui hocha la tête, regardant la carte étendue sur la table. Elle avait demandé à l'argenté de lui apprendre tout sur Hoshido: la langue, l'écriture, l'histoire, les coutumes et la géographie. Elle passait donc beaucoup de temps avec lui entre études et cours de tir à l'arc. Et elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui, des sentiments de désirs se mêlaient d'intérêt et à d'admiration.

La jeune dragonne tapota de ses doigts contre la table «Hum. Et donc... personne ne peut tuer, du tout? Vraiment?

\- ...On peut se battre et se défendre, sans pas ôter la vie. Tu as bien vu que tu pouvais éliminer les sans-visages, et te battre. Quand tu t'es battu au canyon, tu étais à la limite de la barrière. Les hoshidians que tu as affronté l'ont franchi pour se battre sérieusement et quand ils ont été sur le point de perdre, ils ont reculé pour attirer Nohr de leur côté.

\- Donc on peut tuer pour se défendre?

\- Malheureusement...» Il se mordit la lèvre «la barrière empêchait les meurtre par la haine, la guerre et la violence, mais...» il se passa la main dans les cheveux «...mais...dans Hoshido, certains avaient réussi à contourner...

\- La barrière bloquait plus les nohrians, c'est ça?

\- Et bien... _oui._ » Il eut un rire nerveux «Finalement, cette barrière a aidé à l'amélioration de notre pays, elle l'a certes isolé mais à supprimer tout sentiment de haine et de violence gratuite chez l'envahisseur.

\- Un bandit ou un ennemi sans volonté de se battre est facile à tuer.» Elle se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver. «Pardon.

\- ….En fait, c'est déjà arrivé. Des chasseurs qui voulaient tuer des kitsunes, des voleurs qui désiraient piller des fermes...des soldats qui voulaient juste voler et tuer. Mais la barrière a annihilé leurs sentiments négatifs dès qu'ils ont tenté. Ils ont été capturé et enfermé dans des prisons.» Il eut un sourire amusé et reprit «Et bien...c'était une remarque légitime. Cela a du arriver au début, après le meurtre de père, mais au fil des années, les gens se sont calmés. Même les kitsunes ne tuent pas, à moins que ça ne soit vraiment nécessaire.»

Elle se mordilla la lèvre «P...Père était aimé non?

\- Oui. Il était un roi juste et bon. Il a toujours fait de son mieux. Il aimait son pays, son peuple et sa famille.» Il baissa les yeux vers la carte «Je souhaite avoir plus de souvenirs de lui. En avoir tout court d'ailleurs.»

Elle ferma les yeux, chassant les images floues dans son esprit «Même s'il n'était pas mon véritable père, il m'a aimé et traité comme son propre enfant. Il est mort pour me protéger...»

Takumi lui rejeta un coup d'œil surpris mais ne s'en formalisa pas «Oui. Il voulait mettre fin aux tensions avec Nohr. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est rendu à Chève quand Garon lui a proposé cette conférence de paix. C'est aussi Garon qui a proposé d'amener deux enfants chacun comme gage de ''pacifisme'' mais apparemment le roi de Nohr ne se souciait pas se ses enfants autant que Père.»

La honte lui brûla le ventre. «Nohr meurt de faim tu sais.

\- Je sais. J'ai vu Chève.» Railla-t-il. «Je sais que tout est réprimé par la violence. Sa politique c'est _boucle là et obéis_. Que ça soit ses enfants ou son peuple.

\- Je...ne peux le nier.» _Et ça faisait mal. Mais c'était si douloureusement vrai._ «J'ai vu la misère, les gens qui souffrent de la faim. Léo a tenté plusieurs fois de faire pousser des légumes avec son grimoire divin. Mais il ne pouvait créer que des fleurs ou des arbres.»

Takumi hocha la tête «Les conditions ne sont pas bonnes pour les cultures. Quelques chose est arrivé à la terre. Et il n'y a pas assez de lumière ou de chaleur.

\- L'élevage est possible mais uniquement des animaux se contentent de peu. Ou des animaux qui ne sont pas difficiles, comme le porc.» Elle toussota «Des plantes fourragères aussi. Comme la pomme de terre, les courges, les ''racines''...les aliments qui poussent facilement.» Elle prit une grande inspiration «La seule plante qui pousse à peu près correctement, c'est près des frontières et c'est le blé. Et encore, le pain reste cher.»

Haussement de sourcil. Takumi haussa les épaules «Pas étonnant qu'ils aient pensé qu'une invasion était la seule possibilité. Surtout qu'après le meurtre de Père, le commerce était hors de question et c'était compréhensible.

\- ...Je...

\- Parce que Nohr a beaucoup de mines. Ils ne manquent pas du tout de métal, d'or, d'argent ou de diamant. Ils ont largement de quoi payer Hoshido.

\- Et notre pays aurait assez?

\- Même après les ventes à Izumo et Nestria (dont une certaine quantité doit finir à Nohr d'ailleurs), il en resterait assez je pense. Il faudrait probablement augmenter le rendement mais...Si les nohrians étaient prêt à payer...» il eut un sourire amusé «Pas que nous manquons d'or mais tout labeur mérite salaire.»

Kamui soupira «Tout cela est si compliqué...je me demande d'où viennent les tensions entre Nohr et Hoshido à la base.

\- Probablement un conflit de territoire. Hoshido a toujours été très '' _laissez moi tranquille'_ '. Cela doit remonter à l'époque du dragon aube.» Il referma l'atlas «Assez de discussions à ce sujet, passons à l'écriture de notre belle langue.»

Il s'assit près d'elle, prenant un papier. «Commences par écrire ces signes. Tu arrives à les comprendre?»

Elle prit le temps de les regarder «C'est...ton nom?

\- Haha...C'est ça.»


End file.
